Another Life
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Living life with her mom and her moms boyfriend were made bearable by her bestfriend Octavia Blake. Everything had been going fine, until it wasn't. On the morning after her last day of high school, Clarke finds herself kneeling in a pool of blood and her best friends brother is the only one who seems to know what is going on. Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **Let me know if this is something you think you'd like to continue reading :) I'll still write chapters regardless but it's still good to know if people are interested.**

"He cares Clarke." Octavia defender her boyfriend Lincoln.

"A little too much it seems." Clarke joked grabbing her friends phone.

Clarke and Octavia have been friends for the past two years. Octavia's older brother Bellamy left to train in the Navy with the Navy for the last three, he was finally coming home for a security gig one of his Navy buddies got him.

Since her brother wasn't around Octavia ended up staying with her uncle Kane, which is how she ended up meeting Clarke. Clarke and her mother Abby lived next-door to Kane, The girls had met on one of their morning runs, in attempt to look better in their bikinis.

Octavia is a year younger than Clarke but that didn't stop them from hitting it off. They found out each others Family lives were equally as tragic for different reasons, and that they'd both gone to the same elementary school.

Now Clarke was 18 fresh out of high school, feel the pressure of life as a Med student, her mothers influence. Octavia on the other hand was only 17 and still had a her senior year of high school to get through. But with her brother coming back, things seemed to be looking up.

With Bellamy's job came an apartment, him and his Navy buddy Nathan Miller plan to live their together their first year out; from the stories Octavia has heard it seems like they grew close over the past three years.

"It's just three Missed text and one missed call. Thats better than when you dated Finn, what was his record?" Clarke cringed, those couple months she was dating Finn were a couple months too many.

"40 Missed texts and 18 missed call." Octavia smirked, snatching her phone back.

"Exactly. So what are we going to do this fine day? I was thinking some ice cream followed- No way!"

The girls each carried a box, containing contents from their emptied out lockers. One second she was standing next to Clarke box and hand, the next the box was dropped onto the grass while Octavia ran toward her hows screaming.

A tan guy wearing a dark green shirt and dark jeans smiled as he opened his arms. Octavia jumped, her arms flying around her brother.

Clarke had only seen him in photos and skype calls, but she knew it was him, and she immediately felt her heartbeat increase.

Clarke wasn't one to focus on the physical, she cared about what was on a guys mind, but she couldn't just ignore the fact that all the Naval training did Bellamy's body good.

Grabbing Octavia's box, Clarke walked over to the siblings. Both her smiling as they looked at each other.

"I cant believe you got back earlier."

"I've spent enough time away from you, i mean look at you." Bellamy sounded like a father who hadn't seem his daughter in years.

Clarke knew that Bellamy spent most of his days looking out for his sister, even though Kane was fully capable, Bellamy liked to be the one to do it.

"This is what happens when you leave me for three years big brother, I change I grow." Clarke couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Hey I can help you with those." Clarke hadn't noticed Kane had come outside hearing all the commotion.

"No it's okay, I'm going to throw this stuff in my trunk and head over to my place." She point behind him to her house.

"But Clarke-" Octavia started, remember that her friend was still here.

"Enjoy the reunion, I have to go pack for tonight anyway." Clarke winked at her.

While she was walking away Bellamy must have asked who she was because Clarke hear Octavia's comment of, "Do you ever listen to me? That's Clarke, I've told you about her."

The blonde just shook her head and carried on with her task. Tonight was going to be awesome!

Every year the Juniors put together a party by the lake for the seniors. And every year someone ended up barfing in the bushes, while people laughed. A group always goes skinny dipping, what? It was a tradition.

"Clarke how was your last day?"

Why was her mother home? Her mom was never home, and when she was she usually... oh god Jaha was here.

"Fine, I'm going on a run."

Anything to get out of the house, hopefully her mom and Jaha would be gone by the time she got back.

Changing into running shorts and a bright yellow summer camp Tee, clarke grabbed her shoes and walked out the door.

The Blake siblings were still outside, there attention going to the blonde as she closed her front door a little too hard.

"C is everything okay?" Octavia asked, starting toward her friend.

Clarke tied her shoes and quickly took a deep breath, what's one more fake smile today?

"I'm fine O, just need a little space."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Clarke was already shaking her head.

"Go hang out with your brother, he gets you now and I get you tonight."

Octavia crossed her arms, "You'll tell me about whatever it is tonight?"

Clarke nodded but she knew it was a lie, Octavia was always there for her but Clarke didn't tell her everything; at least not this one thing.

The running trail wad pretty clear, Clarke ran right down the middle music blasting and her headphones. After about an hour Clarke decided to make her way back, it was time to get ready for her night plans.

Walking up the front steps to Kane's house, Clarke flipped her hair around. Her jean shorts showed off her toned legs and her tank top flowed around her soft curves. She know Laughed to herself, Octavia was always one for the fashion, but with her brother here Clarke wondered what she would see when the door opened.

Bellamy opened the door and couldn't help the way his eyes raked over her body, she was a pretty girl with sexy womenly curves that any man would die to have in his hands.

"Hi-" He started to say, until his sister yelled over him from the top of the stairs.

"I was ready but Bellamy made me change, I'll be down in a second."

Clarke smiled watching Bellamy roll his eyes at his sister, she could only image what the younger Blake had been wearing.

"She's happy your back, you are all she's been able to talk about for weeks." Clarke told his quietly incase Octavia was listening.

"Not exactly the vibe I got while she stomped off to go change." Bellamy smiled like he missed it.

Clarke shrugged and took the moment to really get a good look at him, he'd changed into a pare of basket ball shorts and a baggy shirt, which still managed to show off his muscles that he'd obviously acquired from military training.

"Planning on going for a run?" Clarke questioned. "We have some nice trails but they're not exactly made for night time use."Clarke gestured to his outfit, after seeing the confused look on Bellamy's face.

"Oh right, no there is a Naval training facility in town, my roommate and I are going to do some sparring."

Clarke nodded, going back to looking at her freshly painted toenails. Clarke wasn't one to get all blinged up, like her best friend, but she always had some funky colors swirling on her toenails.

"Bell seriously? You didn't have to wait, I told you I would change my damn outfit and I did."

Octavia grumbled on her way down the stairs, she was now dressed in tight dark jeans and a tank top and cardigan. Clarke smirked, she knew that purple tank top barely had a back to it and as soon as they got in the car, that churchy cardigan would be coming off.

The elder Blake rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Miller is picking me up."

"Oh." She nodded back, her eyes scanning over her friend. "And you wonder why Finn texts you like a freaking stalker, Clarke you look hot!"

She flushed, Clarke could feel Bellamy's eyes roam her taking the same path his sister did.

"You picked it out." Clarke tried to put the focus back on Octavia, but her friend was not allowing it.

"Yeah because sadly you wont be skinny dipping with the rest of the seniors. We have to show off your killer curves some how."

Bellamy attention seemed to zero in on the words "skinny dipping", his brain must have been moving faster than his mouth in that movement, because he realized his sister wasn't a senior, and therefore would not be taking part.

"I'd prefer my boobs to not be posted all over Instagram tomorrow, thank you very much."

Bellamy couldn't help but agree with the blonde. He didn't want her naked body all over the internet for anyone to ogle either.

"That's because you are the resident good girl." Octavia joked while slipping into a pair of flip flops.

Headlights flashed through the front windows of the house pulling a joyful squeal from Octavia. Their ride was here, both Monty and Jasper were 17 like Octavia and were also going to the bash. Hell they made the bash possible with their stronger than anything moonshine.

"Be safe!" Bellamy yelled after the girls.

Octavia ignored him and continued to pull Clarke quickly into the back seat of Jasper jeep. Let the night begin!

.

"Clarke get your ass in the water!" Someone yelled from the lake.

High school students and recent grads were over populating the cozy lake side. Blankets, booze surrounded the bonfire that had somehow been light before Jaspers jeep pulled into the party.

Clarke waved her drink at one of her classmates, "I'm going to finish this first."

She had no plans at getting in the water, but most people used this night as an excuse to get piss drunk and wouldn't remember anything that was said 5 minutes after an interaction.

Octavia was busying herself trying to cook the perfect hot dog, which some boy tried hopelessly to flirt with her. Jasper and Monty were running around making sure everyone had a taste of their latest moonshine. Every party had a different concoction, each one strong and more deadly than the last. Clarke on the other hand had just come back from peeing in the bushes, one of the down sides to this party location, and started in on her third drink.

"Clarke!" Her best friend shouted over the loud music to get her attention. The song that had just started playing was one of their favourites to sing along to in the car. Octavia getting excited dropped her hot dog in the dirt, abandoning it to drag her friend to the "dance floor".

Thankfully for Octavia if Clarke wasn't going to become a Doctor or a Painter, she sure as hell should be a dancer. As soon as the blonde started swinging her hips people made their way over to dance too. Octavia wanted to hate Her friend for her god given form but she couldn't, besides it's a grass is greener thing. Clarke is always telling her, she wished she was more thin and muscle instead of "soft and round" as she liked to put it.

"Throw your hands in the ayer! Oh hot damn, this is my jam, keep on partyin till the am!" The crowd sang along drunkly to the music, laughing and stumbling into their friends as they jumped around.

Clarke felt hands slide around her waist, she tensed then stepping further into the dancing crowd to get away from Finn.

He locked eyes with her and tilted his head back, he wanted to talk with her and she did not want to go with him. People already thought they were dating, Clarke had managed not to get into too much drama in high school, she didn't want to wreak her streak on the last night.

Finn rolled his eyes, reaching out he grabbed her hand before she could snatch it away. Moving swiftly Finn lead Clarke toward the coolers where there was very few people around to easdrop on their conversation.

"I'm not drunk enough for this Finn." Clarke sighed, grabbing a lime cooler.

"You don't even know what I am going to say yet."

"No but I can only guess, you can tell me while you get this damn top off my bottle."

Finn chuckled at her clumsy hands, taking the bottle from her he opened it but didn't give it back.

"Are you going to be around this summer?"

"Why?"

Finn sighed, "I know things got a little crazy this year with Raven-"

"You mean when you used me to chest on your girlfriend, who turned around and gave me a black eye?"

"I didn't cheat on her!"

Clarke shh'd him, taking her drink back.

"You know I didn't cheat, we were broken up."

"She didn't seem to think so."

His hands slid into his pockets. "We were on again off again so many times, I guess she didn't believe me when I broke it off, but I did. We hadn't seen each other for over two weeks."

"I know the story Finn, sadly I was part of it."

"I'm sorry for that."

She nodded, "Listen I came to have fun with my friend, maybe we'll talk over the summer, okay?"

The smiled that broke over Finns face looked like the cat from Alice In Wonder Land, "Okay."

They were both called by their friends then, scurrying away to enjoy their night.

By the time the sun came up, half the students were passed out on the lawn, while some had gone home. Clarke, Octavia, Monty and Jasper on the other hand were all smushed in the jeep. Their limbs entangled as they tried to get a couple hours of sleep before returning to their homes.

"I can't sleep like this." Octavia whined, trying to streach.

Clarke flinched as the younger girl's shoe almost entered her mouth, "Carful O."

"Quiet back there." Monty mumbled.

Jasper chimed in, "Yeah or you'll find your asses out on the grass."

"Monty move your visor over, the suns right in my eyes."

Octavia tried turning away from the harsh sunrise, which resulted with her kneeing Clarke in the spleen.

"Get your own." Monty fought back.

Jasper groaned loudly, sitting up the whole vehicle moving with him.

"I'm sober enough let's get out of here."

The car started catching Clarke's full attention, "You can't drive yet!"

"I'm fine, I stopped drinking way before you remember? You kept stealing my shots."

The blonde smiled, "I wanted you to be coherent enough to drive me home before noon."

"Wish granted."

The girl were the first to be dropped off, Jasper and Monty were sadly on their way into work for the day.

"I bet your brother is sitting in the living room window waiting for you to come home." Jasper joked as he pulled to the side walk between both girls driveways.

"He is not." She paused, "Okay fine he probably is."

They all laughed at that, having heard all the stories Octavia had told them about her and her brothers relationship over the years.

"Is your mom going to be home?" Octavia waited to ask once the boys drove away.

"I hope not." Clarke held up her hands with all fingers crossed.

Pulling her into a hug the girls made promises that they would hit up the beach later and get working on their tan. Clarke more than Octavia, she was naturally darker.

"Hello? Mom I'm home." Clarke called as she opened the door.

If her mom happened to be home, Clarke hoped she'd left Jaha somewhere else. She couldn't stand that man, always trying to act like he knows what's up with their family.

No getting a response Clarke moved toward the kitchen for some water, her throat was dry from all the yelling and alcohol she's consumed last night.

"Eww." Clarke groaned, wishing she's kept her shoes on.

She's just stepped into a pile of hummus that had been dumped on the floor and not cleaned, her mother was too OCD to just leave this mess. Looking around the kitchen Clarke noticed a row of crackers and sliced cheese warming on the counter.

"Mom?" Clarke moved to go upstairs when she noticed something out of place in the living room.

One of the blankets from the back of the couch was thrown on the floor in a messy pile. Clarke really hopped she wasn't finding what had been the start to her mom and Jaha's night. When she came fully into the room Clarke realized that wasn't the case.

"Moo-oom?

Clarke couldn't breathe, her lungs refused to expand at the sight before her. There was so much blood, how could all this blood have come out of one body, Clarke just realized blood was mixing with the hummus that was still between her toes.

Abby Griffin laid face down in a pool of blood, her arm was bend unnaturally by her side and her shoes were falling off her feet.

Clarke couldn't help but stumble forward her knees hitting wood, causing blood to splatter up her thighs and arms. It wasn't till the blood covered her hands that Clarke was able to snap out of whatever trance she was in. Sliding as she got to her feet, Clarke raced out of her house and running next door.

It was almost 7am which means Octavia is probably sleeping but there was a chance that Kane would be awake. Clarke's hands marked their front door with blood as she pounded on it furiously, screaming for someone to please open the door.

"What the hell is-"

Before Clarke could even register who had opened the door she ran into them, hands hitting bare skin as she trying to keep her grip on reality.

"Is that blood? Kane!"

The blonde was shaking, her arms were now being held by Bellamy who was trying to talk with her, but all Clarke could hear was blood rushing in her ears.

"Clarke?" Kane asked, jogging down stairs.

As soon as Kane reached them Bellamy handed Clarke off and made his way out of the house.

"Clarke what happened? Is someone hurt?"

"I've been up all night, what is with all this yelling? I don't look this pretty by- Is that blood?"

 _Blood, Blood, Blood_ that's all she could think about, her mother bleeding, her mom is dead, someone killed her mother.

"Octavia go back to our room."

The older man instructed seeing the youngest Blake making her way down the stairs.

"But Kane-"

"Now! Call 911 and send them to our address."

Without another word Octavia ran back to her room to make the call, the operator kept asking her for information but she could only saidwhat she knew.

"There was a big commotion, I came out of my room to find my friend covered in blood in my lobby. Please send someone."

.

Bellamy held his breath as he ran into the Griffin house, following Clarke's bloody foot prints he found the crime scene. Double checking he placed his fingers to Abby's neck, praying to feel a pulse.

Pulling out his phone he took a couple photos before making a call he didn't think he'd have to make so soon.

"Jake? Hey, it's Bellamy. I've got some bad news."

.

"I got home, she was just laying there."

Eight words, those eight words were all Clarke was able to say, her brain still in shock, the blood on her skin and clothes drying to a dark brown.

"Your mother?"

Clarke nodded, sobs filled her ears. It took a moment to realized the cried came from her own lips.

Octavia disappeared at the top of the stairs, "I called 911. They are sending cops and an ambulance." Kane nodded at her but kept his eyes on the blonde.

"Can you go pick out something clean Clarke could put on?"

Again Octavia disappeared into her bedroom in time for her brother to come back into the house.

"I had your sister call 911, they're sending some people over."

Bellamy nodded, "You should call them back tell them to bring the corner."

Kane sighed, shifting to put the blonde back in Bellamy's arms.

"Clarke look at me." She didn't, Bellamy tried again. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her eyes flickered to his then, "I have hummus between my toes."

"What?"

"I want to take a shower, I have hummus on my feet."

 _That wasn't the only thing this girl had all over her feet_ , but Bellamy wasn't about to point that out.

"The police are going to want to take your picture first, the medics will look you over and then if you don't have to go to the hospital, you can shower."

Clarke shook her head, "It's not mine."

This time she was talking about the blood that had since dried on her skin.

"I know." His voice rough as the sleep mixed with the thick worry feeling in the back of his throat.

Bellamy kept waiting for the phone to ring in his pocket, he just needed Jake to tell him what steps to take next.

The sound of sirens filled the quite street, everyone would be waking now, and soon everyone would know of the horror that happened while they'd been sleeping a couple houses down.

Kane went out the meet the cops and medics on the front lawn, Clarke cold only listen as they talked quickly to each other.

"The medical examiner will be here soon, until then we can't move the body."

Clarke paled then, pulling herself from Bellamy she ran into the kitchen, barely making it to the sink before she threw up the large quantity of alcohol and hotdogs she'd consumed the night before.

After a couple minutes she felt someone moving her hair, Clarke had expected Bellamy but it was the other Blake that was rubbing her back softly.

"Give her a second." Octavia spoke to someone Clarke couldn't see, but from the heavy boot sounds Clarke assumed it was the medics.

"We'll be in the living room when she's ready."

 **What do you guys think of this story idea, do you like it? I promise as the story gets going there will be a lot more Bellarke, and I am not a fan of the slow burn so It won't take them forever to get together. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Hi everyone! I have gotten a lot of positive comments so thank you for those. For those who don't know, I post a minimum of two chapters a month and try to get out as many chapter as possible. As of right now I am actively writing 3 stories and am in my last semester of college so things are crazy, but I am really excited about this story and glad you are too. Thanks for reading!**

When her stomach was finally empty Clarke let Octavia bring her into the other room. The medics had already set up the space, there was a clear cushion on the couch clearly meant for her, but Clarke didn't want to sit.

"Are you feeling feverish? Sore? Lightheaded?"

The gray haired medic went down a list of symptoms as Clarke shook her head no to everyone, the only thing that she was feeling was in desperate need of a bath and maybe some intense therapy.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you so we won't make you come to the hospital, but if you start feeling anything weird you come in right away."

"I will." Clarke said softly.

The blonde hadn't realized it before but she knew the older women, when her mom had first started at the hospital she took Clarke with her. The young girl mostly ended up playing with empty syringes until her mom was done shift. This medic... Nancy! She'd stopped to play with her on slow day or in between calls, she was always really nice and usually carried around cherry suckers.

"Clarke what happened?" The girl couldn't hold back her curiosity any more.

Octavia had only just drifted off to sleep when all the yelling started, then she'd come out to see her friend covered in blood.

"O." Bellamy said disapprovingly from the doorway. "The cops are ready for your statement."

Clarke stood up and followed Bellamy out of the house, the officer looked mid forties, his face giving away no emotion as he held his hand to help Clarke into the back of the ambulance.

"Hi Clarke, I'm officer Shaw, I'm going to be asking you some questions. Just answer them the best you can."

She nodded in response, starting to pick the blood off her hands in flakes.

"What time did you arrive home?"

"A little before seven, I was at a party last night."

"Who's party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who hosted the party?"

"Every year the younger classmen throw a goodbye party for the seniors. I guess it was everyone's party."

The officer nodded, "When you entered your house this morning were you alone?"

"No?"

"You don't sound too sure about that, do you want to change your answer?"

"No, no one else was in the house."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your mom?"

Clarke's looked over to Bellamy who'd stayed with her through the questioning; he just looked back waiting to hear her answer.

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay, the last thing I have to do is take a couple photos for my report and then you are free to go. But I will be in touch throughout this investigation, I promise I will find whoever did this. In the mean time do you have somewhere you can stay?"

"She'll be staying with us." Bellamy answered.

Clarke was surprised by his forwardness, then she remembered he was in the Navy, he had probably sworn an oath to keep people safe .

"Right next door?" The office didn't seem to think it was the best idea.

"She'll be safe and that's all what matters."

"I don't disagree. Alright then hun, just hop down while I snap a couple photos."

"What about my things?" Clarke asked after the photo's had been taken.

"Right now your house is an active crime scene. You won't be allowed inside until we are sure we've covered everything."

Clarke nodded, she could always borrow clothes from Octavia, half of Clarke's clothes were over there anyway.

"Can I shower now?" This question was directed at Bellamy.

Nodding, Bellamy placed a firm hand on her lower back, he handed Clarke off to his sister once they got inside. Bellamy knew the blonde would feel more comfortable in the hands of his sister.

.

"I can't believe this happened right next door." Kane sighed.

Once the girls went upstairs, Kane and Bellamy convened in the kitchen.

"I didn't hear anything. The blood was still warm, it couldn't have happened long before the girls got back."

"Oh my god, Clarke and her mom weren't that close but to be the one to find her, she's going to be messed up over this for a long time.

Bellamy nodded, he'd seen more than a few dead bodies in his line of work but being the one to find your own mother was detrimental, he should know.

"I think I may go down to the station tomorrow morning, help them move this along."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Bellamy brow furrowed, "Someone murdered your neighbour, there is a murder somewhere out there."

Kane raised his hands, "Of course I want this psycho caught Bellamy, but you just got back, is it smart to get involved with something so soon?"

Bellamy looked around the space, making sure both girls were upstairs. Kane squinted leaning closer.

"She's the reason I'm back."

"Abby?"

"No. Jake found me during one of my last missions, he said his daughter was in need of protection and he wanted me to be the one to do it. I guess now I know why."

Kane had a hand over his mouth now, his words muffled, "Oh my god, this murder was premeditated."

Bellamy nodded, "I called Jake while I was in the house, he hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"What are we supposed to do with Clarke?"

"This is still a secret, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this. For now I'm going to watch her and make sure she stays alive long enough for Jake to do whatever he's planning."

"Did you tell the cops-"

"No, Jake has his own contacts in the DA he wants to handle this."

"Okay well Clarke can stay in Octavia's room and as far as I know she doesn't have any plans for the next few weeks."

"That's good, she'll be easier to keep an eye on." The shower turned off then. "Just let me handle this until we know more."

Kane agreed, both men moved into the living room.

.

"If you leave the door unlocked, I'll go get you some clothes to change into." Octavia spoke softly as she led her friend to the bathroom.

The blonde just nodded, she could only focus on the task at hand, letting her mind wonder would be too overwhelming. Taking a long hot shower was the only thing on her mind.

Clarke stepped into the shower and turned the silver dial till she met resistance, the cool water soaked her clothes turning the brown stains to red liquid. Clarke watched the clear water surrounding her feet turn murky as she washed away any evidence of what she found not even two hours ago.

The glass walls of the shower started to fog up as the water turned from warm to scolding, but Clarke only flinched slightly.

When the water ran clear the blonde started to pull the wet clothes from her body. She hung them over the top of the glass to keep them from getting soapy with shampoo as she washed herself.

At some point during her shower Octavia had slipped into the bathroom long enough to give Clarke some dry clothes and take the wet ones off the shower, but her friend never noticed.

.

"She's so quiet, I don't know what to do for her." Octavia asked her brother.

After Octavia had gotten Clarke straightened away in her bedroom she's come downstairs to find her brother and Kane whispering in the kitchen.

"You are doing it." Kane assured her, "Clarke's in shock, all she needs right now is our support."

"I just can't believe someone killed Abby." Octavia mumbled, resting folded arms on the kitchen counter.

Bellamy tightened his fists against his sides, "What's in the bag?"

Octavia scrunched her eye brows at her brother, until she realized she still held the garbage bag with Clarke's socked clothes inside.

"I didn't know if the police needed them or if I could just throw them out."

Her brother shook his head, "They took their pictures, but I will drop them off at the station this afternoon in case they want to destroy them, themselves."

"Why would you go to the station? You're going to help with the investigation?"

"Does that surprise you?"

Octavia opened her mouth a couple times before responding, "You aren't a cop or a detective."

"I'm a marine... And I was the first person to see Clarke after she found her mom. Miller and I will offer our services but they can decide to keep it in house."

Kane put a hand on the young girls shoulder, "Do you know if Clarke had any plans for the summer, or in the fall?"

"She planned to go to medical school, her mom wanted her to go to medical school."

"And Clarke?" Octavia looked at her brother, confusion on her face. "What did she want to do?"

Octavia looked down and smiled softly, "She wanted to be an artist, she does the most beautiful drawling."

A similar smile spread across Kane's face, "Clarke painted that one last year." He motioned to the main lobby. "She always said this houses needed some bright color."

Bellamy remembered his sister had always wanted to paint the walls in the house a bright blue or green. Looks like she got her wish, Clarke's painting was beautiful. There were swirls of electric blue and green, with pastel purple in between. It looked like space from a distance.

"I'm going to order some food, what do you think Clarke would eat?" the older man asked.

Octavia laughed, "Hamburgers. When she was younger, her dad use to wake Clarke up early on Sundays and they would sit on their back deck and eat hamburgers until the sun came up."

"BBQ it is. I'll run to the store and pick up some supplies; you two should stay her in case she wakes up and needs anything."

.

Clarke laid awake in Octavia's room, no matter the crappy sleep she'd had in Jaspers truck this morning, her body wasn't letting her sleep. She listened to the muttered voices of Kane, Bellamy and Octavia until the front door opened and closed sending the house into silence.

The blonde laid still for another 20 minutes before she climbed out of bed, her shorts and baggy shirt aiding the goose bumps that covered her skin, her sock slippers protecting her from the chill of the hard wood floors.

"Hey did you get some sleep?" Her best friend asked, seeing her come down the stairs.

Clarke forced a smile onto her face as she lied, "Yeah."

"I was just about to watch some reruns of 'Lie to me'. I even have salt and vinegar pop corn from our last movie night."

"It's really nice outside, I was thinking about going on a run."

Octavia blanched, she watched Clarke gaze out the window. "Uh- um Clarke- Your mom- I think you should stay inside."

"Someone killed my mom, if whoever it was wanted to kill me too, they would have done it this morning."

 _God , was that really only just this morning?_ Octavia thought, her lack of sleep made the day seem like it was going to drag on forever. It was only 11AM.

"I heard the police talking, they said your mom had-"

"Octavia!" Bellamy's disapproving voice came from behind Clarke.

His sister looked down, trying to hide the guilt that was written all over her face.

"I think she should know." Octavia mumbled.

"Know what?" Clarke snapped.

Bellamy moved the stand beside the blonde, "Kane got a phone call from the station before he left. Since you are legally an adult they want you to come down to the station so they can fill you in on the investigation."

"There were here less than an hour ago, why wouldn't they have told me then?"

"The officers that came to the house won't be the ones leading the investigation, Diane Sydney is the detective on your moms case."

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll go down to the station then."

Bellamy nodded, "Once Kane get's back I will take you down."

"Can't we just take your car?"

Bellamy looked over the blondes head at his sister. Clarke just nodded and headed back towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go change. Call me when Kane gets here."

.

"Hi Clarke I'm detective Sydney. I am in charge of your mothers case."

Clarke shook the women's hand, she's changed into a pair of light jeans and her dark purple school hoodie, braiding her hair so it stayed out of her face.

"I see you go to arcadia high school."

"I was a senior actually, yesterday was my last day."

The detective nodded, "Why don't you take a seat." She turned to Bellamy. "You can have a seat in the waiting room."

Instead Bellamy leaned on the wall behind Clarke, "I'm fine right here actually."

The detective looked at the blonde, but when Clarke didn't object she just sighed and moved on.

"There is no question that your mothers death has been ruled a murder. Right now we have no leads, could you think of anyone who would want to hurt your mom?"

"She was a doctor, she helped lots of people but she also lost patients, sometimes those patients families get mad, write angry letters to the hospital, it was never something to worry about."

"The responding officers have dusted your house for prints, the lab was able to recover, yours as well as your mothers, and a Thelonious Jaha."

"He's my- was my mother's boyfriend."

"When was the last time you saw Mr, Jaha?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Jaha didn't do this, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"When my mother was still married to my father, her and Jaha were sneaking around. She says they didn't do anything until the divorce, but that's a lie. You don't break up a marriage just to kill the girl."

"Where is your father right now Mrs, Griffin?"

"Who knows, my mother kicked him out and I haven't seen him in 7 years. We use to email when he first left but that stopped after a while. His job requires him to move around a lot."

A look came over the detectives face that rubbed Clarke the wrong way.

"My dad did not kill my mother!"

Bellamy cut in, "She knows that. If I had known you wanted her down here just to spit ball ideas with I wouldn't have agreed."

"You wouldn't have agreed?"

Bellamy looked down at the blonde realizing his slipped up.

"Mr. Blake, just because he gave you a special assignment doesn't mean you can undermine me when it comes to doing my job."

"No, but my job is keeping her best interest in mind." Bellamy head titled slightly, referencing Clarke. "I think Jake would feel more comfortable with Detective Miller delivering the briefing to his daughter."

"You know my father?" Clarke added in, but again her question went unanswered.

Detective Sydney gave one more look toward the blonde before storming out of the small briefing room. Bellamy had no choice but to face Clarke then, he'd gotten a call from Jake while Kane was out.

(Flashback)

Octavia moved into the living room to watch a movie and hopefully get some more sleep before Kane got back. Bellamy was debating joining her when his phone went off.

"Jake!"

"I got your message when I got back to base camp, how is she?"

"She found Abby, Jake. Walked into the house this morning and stepped into a pool of blood."

Bellamy could hear Jake's sharp breath on the other end of the line.

"Clarke should have had to see her mother like that. This is my fault. Where is she now?"

"Kane's taking her in, being under the same roof makes keeping track of her easier. I don't think she has plans to leave the house if the next few weeks, but when she starts going out it's going to be hard to explain why I'm following her."

"I know, when I gave you the order to be inconspicuous I didn't expect my wife to be murdered the night you got to town. Pike's clan is a lot closer to come than I thought. Nathan Millers father has already landed, I want him to oversee everything."

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do about your daughter until Detective Miller calls a meeting?"

"Stay close to her, Clarke is stubborn and strong willed, I know she won't like the idea of other people protecting her but do not let her push you away."

"I told you I would protect her with my life and I will."

"I know, you are a good soldier, which is only one of the reasons I chose you for this. When you get a call from the station take Clarke down there and do not leave her side. To my understanding detective Sydney is running things until my men arrive, I've given my people the instructions needed to brief my daughter, until you meet with them do not say anything to her, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I will be in touch."

(End Flashback)

Bellamy nodded, "I met Jake a couple of months back while I was still on assignment."

"Blake, it's great to see you." Detective Miller greeted coming through the door. "Clarke, from the photo's in your fathers wallet I was expecting an 10 year old." Clarke didn't crack a smile like the detective had hoped, he moved on. "I have been told the detective in here before me might have caused some trouble and am sorry for that."

"Why am I here?"

A sad look came over the detectives face, "We are here to the reason you life had now been turned upside down. Your father has been working on top secret missions all over the world since before you were born, which means he has pissed off a lot of angry people. One drug cartel in particular, run by Charles Pike. He and Jake have been butting heads for years. It all came to a head two years ago when you dad stopped Pike's biggest drug trafficking ring, but during the raid Pike's son was killed. Pike's been after your fathers head ever since."

Clarke shook her head, hands tucked back in the sleeves of her hoodie. _Why were they telling her this, her father always told her that his job was top secret, he never shared any details with her._

"When we go on missions we aren't allowed to bring anything personal with us, wedding rings, family photo's EVERYTHING is left buried back in our American base, when the soldiers come home their things get returned to them. Your father always carried a picture of you around with him, he kept it sown into his jacket right over his heart. Jake never showed anyone your photo, most of those men didn't even know he had a daughter. Pike has many people all over the world and one of them knew that Jake Griffin has a daughter with hair brighter than the sun. When Pike found out about you It was game over, Jake's started closing his open assignments a couple months back, still has a few more to go until he can come home."

"So Pike killed my mom?" Clarke's brain was flying with all the information that had just been shoved at her.

"Not him specifically, one of his people." The detective answered her. "This is where Bellamy and my team come in. Jake can't be here for you right now, he sent people he trusted to protect you."

"Me! What about my mother?" Clarke's eyes started tearing up for the first time since this morning.

Bellamy pulled out the chair that was beside her to sit in, "Nobody knew how close Pike's people were until they made the first move."

"You all have just been sitting around for the other shoe to drop! If my father knew someone was coming for us he should have told my mom, he should have done something to save her life." Clarke slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. "Octavia said you were coming home because you mission was cut short."

"It was." Bellamy agreed, "Jake started the paper work months ago to get Nate and I drafted to another assignment, you."

"Some drug dealer from across the world is coming after me? You told the other detective you were looking out for my best interest."

Detective Miller took over, "He assigned Bellamy to be alpha position, my son Nathan is his back up. My team and I are to take care of and investigate every single threat in hopes that Bellamy and Nathan don't have to do their jobs."

Clarke held her head between her hands, "What am I supposed to do with all this?"

"Nothing, you go to your graduation, hang out with your friends, work. Bellamy and Nate will be there to make sure nobody threatens you while you do."

"I-" Clarke went silent, "I would like to go-back to the house now."

The detective nodded, "Of course, I am sure today has been overwhelming for you."

Clarke's eyes caught the time on the wall clock, 1:45 PM. It has been almost 8 hours since she's walked into her house this morning, 15 since she'd been lake side dancing and parting with her friends, and 23 since she last time she saw her mom alive and breathing.

 **I always try to write the characters as close to how they are in the show but sometimes that is tough. They might seem OOC sometimes and I'm sorry for that, I will try to keep what we love most about them from the show as well as making them adaptable into the plot of my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **This chapter is going to jump start the action, I know some of you have been waiting for that :) This story has been getting a lot of nice comments and people favoriting and following, thank you so much :)**

"Clarke you can't tell Octavia about this." Bellamy told her on their car ride from the station.

The blonde kept staring straight ahead, "Fine."

What she really wanted to say was how could he expect her to lie to her best friend about her moms death and her father who she just found out was working crazy top secret missions and everything else that she had learned in her two hours down at the police station.

"I know a lot of information was thrown at you today, if you need to talk about it I'll be around. If you want to ignore me all together? That's fine too, but I will always be there."

Clarke turned in her seat to face him, "Because I'm your responsibility?" She snapped.

"Yes and because you father would be torn apart if I let anything happen to you."

"If he really cared he would have been around for the past seven years of my life, he wouldn't have left me alone with her!"

"He has a duty to his county-" Bellamy tried to explain the side of a marine but he was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm his daughter!" Clarke interrupted him. "He may have sworn to protect and serve or whatever the hell you guys promise to do when you're out there, but he made promises to me too."

Bellamy tightened his hold on the steering wheel and kept his mouth shut, he knew this was an 18 year old girl grieving for the lost of her mother and grieving the father she thought she knew. He felt the fight leave him as she watched Clarke let the hair out of her braid to hide the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks.

When Bellamy pulled his car into the driveway he immediately tensed up seeing a man standing on Kane's front porch. His right hand grabbed Clarke's arm to keep her inside the car as his left opened his door before gripping the gun from the side door glove compartment.

"Is that a gun?" Clarke asked shocked.

As soon as he's grabbed her arm she watched him confused. When he ordered her to stay in the car while he got out gun in hand, Clarke realized there was someone waiting outside the house. She quickly got out of the car and called over the hood to him.

"It's Jaha."

Bellamy look at her before looking back at the man who'd started making his way toward them. He did recognize the man as Abby's boyfriend for the files he was given to read on the plane ride home. Bellamy quickly slipped his gun into the waist band of his jeans.

"Clarke thank god, I was so worried something had happened to you too." Jaha moved to pull her into his arms but Bellamy blocked his way.

The way Clarke spoke of Jaha at the station was not admiring and he'd gotten a short little run down the night before when he'd first arrived. If he hadn't known all that, Clarke's tense posture was enough to tell Bellamy that she didn't want that man touching her.

Jaha gave Bellamy a once over, "I'm Theolnious Jaha." He stuck his hand out to shakes.

Bellamy greeting him with a nod, and returned his handshake. "Bellamy Blake."

The older man smiled, "Yes your sister speaks highly of you. She said I could have waited inside but I wanted to be out in the fresh air." He turned to address Clarke, "What happened to your mother is a travesty."

Clarke squinted her eyes at him, "What happened last night?"

"I haven't been to the station yet-"

"NO. Mom when I got home from school yesterday, you were with her. I went out for a run, came back and you were both gone. What happened? Why did she come back to the house?"

In all the craziness that was one thing Clarke hadn't thought about, why had her mother been home that night?

Jaha looked down in shame, "We had a fight-"

"About?"

"Abby wanted to start taking more shifts at the hospital and planned to be a part of the traveling clinic the hospital puts on. I told her she worked too much and that this would be your last summer home before leaving but-"

"Work comes first." Clarke finished for him.

She knew the line well, she'd been hearing it ever since she was six and her mom hired a string of babysitters to take care of Clarke, until Kane offered to let the young girl stay at his place with Octavia.

"I saw all the police tape, do you have a place-"

"Where I always go." Clarke gestured toward her neighbours house.

Jaha nodded, he knew Clarke had never seen him as a father figure.

"Once the police give me the okay I'm going to start planning the funeral, if that's all right with you?" She nodded, "Well, if you end up needing something you have my number."

"I'll be fine."

Jaha nodded, sending Clarke a smiled as he walked next door to her old driveway where his car was parked.

"We should go inside." Bellamy said, waiting for Clarke to walk ahead of him.

"Why do you have that gun?" Clarke questioned, instead of going inside like he wanted. "Shouldn't it be locked away at a range or something?"

Bellamy shook his head, "I'm not a street cop, marines are entitles to have their own gun for safety if they'd like. I have this one for protecting you."

"Great." Clarke sighed, "Fine well if it's around to protect me I at least get to name it."

"Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes, "My father is also a marine in the Navy if you've forgotten, I know you all come up with pet names for your guns."

Bellamy actually laughed, "Fair enough, you can come up with names from inside."

"This is how it's going to be for the next few months isn't it?"

Bellamy started walking towards the house in hopes she'd follow, "Hopefully this mission won't last longer than a couple weeks, Jake has his top guys on it."

Clarke didn't have a chance to reply because seconds later Octavia opened the front door.

"You guys are back just in time, Kane's starting up the BBQ."

Clarke stomach rumbled at the mention of food, she realized she hadn't eaten since last night. The group went inside, following the smell of BBQ into the back yard.

It was so nice outside the group decided they would eat on the back deck. At some point Bellamy and Kane started cleaning up, leaving the girls alone to talk.

"How did it go down at the station?"

Clarke froze, she knew she wasn't allowed to say anything about Bellamy and he hadn't given her a cover story so she lied.

"It was okay, they don't have any leads but they will continue to keep looking."

"Do they think it was a robbery gone bad?"

Clarke laughed, "You watch too much Chicago PD."

"I can't help it I love that show. You know they came out with Chicago Justice a couple months back."

"Seriously? What's that now, 4 different spin offs?"

Octavia nodded, but then her smile slipped, "What if they knew your mom, most crimes are committed by people you know. What if they come after you next?"

Clarke could see the worry on her friends face, Octavia was pretty bang on with her assumption but Clarke didn't want her to worry.

"The detective said there would be a squad posted outside the house every night until they get some leads. We also have your brother, isn't he trained to kill guys with like his pinky finger or something."

"Yeah you are right. When do you think the funeral is going to be?"

"I don't know Jaha's planning it. Can we maybe not talk about this anymore."

Octavia blushed, "Of course, yeah we don't have to talk about it unless you want to."

"Thanks O." Clarke pulled her best friend into a hug.

It didn't surprise the guys when both girls went to bed not long after that, it wasn't even 4pm before they'd climbed into bed. Thankful the next more was a lot more peaceful than the last.

.

Clarke woke up before Octavia, the girl would never stop sleeping if they let her. Climbing from the bed, Clarke stole one of the fuzzy blankets and tip toed her way down to the kitchen. To her surprise Bellamy had beaten her there.

"Now that your back home you could wake up after the sun."

He laughed, "My internal clock take a while to adjust when I get back."

Clarke nodded, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge before taking a seat on the island counter.

"Cold?"

"I haven't been able to warm up since yesterday." Clarke looked down, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"It's the shock, it'll go away in a couple days." He handed her one of the muffins he'd pulled from the oven.

"You bake?" her tone was sceptical.

Bellamy shook his head and scoffed, "No I bought these, I just prefer them warmed up so the chocolate melts."

Clarke smiled, "You and O are so different but in some ways so similar."

Bellamy just shrugged turning the oven off, "I've been here less than two days how could you have deducted that already?"

"She talks about you all the time, some of the things that annoys her about you, she does herself." Clarke laughed to herself.

She'd spend hours listening to her friend talk about her brother and how annoying he was and how she wished he'd blah blah blah, half the time she would be describing herself.

"There are some reporters outside this morning." Bellamy told her.

"You and Murphy going to take care of them for me?"

"Who?" Bellamy looked at her like she had two heads.

"Murphy, your gun."

His signature smirk slid onto his face then, "That's the name you came up with?"

"Count yourself lucky, there were a lot of prototype names before that one."

Bellamy raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry to disappoint you but I can't just go all Rambo on the media."

"I figured." Clarke put the bottom half of her muffin onto the counter.

Grabbing a nearby napkin and pen Clarke starting writing a little note to Octavia.

"What are you doing?"

"Your sister only like's the bottoms, I'm leaving her breakfast."

"And you need to leave her a note because?"

Clarke looked up at Bellamy to find the relaxed brother of her best friend was gone and had been replaced with Agent Blake. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes turned hard and serious as he questioned her.

"Right, I was planning on going for a run."

Bellamy nodded, thinking about what she'd said.

"I'll call Miller, he'll come with us."

"Why?" She asked, but Bellamy already had his phone out.

"You haven't met him yet and if for some reason I can't be with you I want him to get to know your habits. Also the running tails aren't exactly secure, having an extra pair of eyes there is smart." His phone buzzed, "He'll be waiting outside for us."

Clarke raised her eye brows, "I guess I'll get dressed."

After she'd bushed her teeth and changed into a pair running shorts and a sweat shirt Clarke met Bellamy by the front door. He's also changed into running shorts and a black tee.

Walking outside Clarke expected camera flashes to go off in her face, but instead she found both her and Kane's lawns empty, except for one Nathan Miller.

"Hi I'm agent Miller." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Clarke." _He already knows your name,_ she thought. "What happened to all the cameras?"

Miller smiled, "I figured you didn't need microphone shoved in your face first thing in the morning."

Clarke smiled and nodded in thanks.

"There are only a few rules for this morning." Bellamy was all business. "You stay beside us at all times."

"Like I could out run two-" Bellamy's glare stopped Clarke in the middle of her joke.

"If we give you an order you listen to it without question. Understand?"

Clarke was second guessing wanting to go on this run now. Runs were her way of getting rid of stress and anxiety and right now she could feel those things running of both men in waves.

Clarke nodded once she realized Bellamy was waiting for her to respond. When she did he motioned is arm sideways telling her to take the lead.

.

The sun was hot as hell and high in the sky an hour later when the three made it back to Kane's front lawn, Clarke felt the stress she'd shed during her run come back once she saw Finns car in the drive way.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked seeing her chance in posture.

"A clingy ex." Speaking of, as soon as she said that Finn appeared in the door way, his swim trunks and sunglasses suggesting he was going to the lake.

"Clarke, I came as soon as I heard, I couldn't believe it. I texted you a million times how come you didn't message me back?" While he said this we walked swiftly toward her, his arms out to embrace her but Clarke held her hand out to stop him halfway. He settled for holding her forearms.

"I haven't really wanted to look at all the condolence texts from our graduating class when the news broke."

Finn nodded in understanding, his eyes full of pity. "Of course, listen you should be out having fun, not stuck inside. Japer and Monty are inside, we were thinking we'd back some drinks and head down to the lake for the day." His hands rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Uh-" Clarke looked back at Bellamy and Miller.

Finn hadn't seemed to realize the other men were still standing there until Clarke looked to them.

"Clarke!" Jasper yelled running out of the house, he was always the perfect guy to have around when you needed cheering up.

Clarke used him as her escape goat to pull away from Finn, Japer halted a couple feet shy of her and frowned.

"I'll hug you after you've showered."

Clarke laughed, "It's good to see you've recovered from the beach bash."

"Monty's been feeding me bloody marys." He shrugged, "Speaking of, he and Octavia are inside getting ready for the lake."

"I can't opt out of this huh?"

Jasper shook his head, wearing a shit eating grin on his face. "You have 20 minutes to shower and get dressed because we leave no later than 10:05."

Clarke saluted him and moved toward the house, last second she remember her running companions. "Met you both on the front lawn in 20."

Miller nodded and gave a look to Bellamy before hoping in his car to go home. Clarke was met by Octavia and Monty who were coming down the stairs.

"Clarke I'm so sorry, he was on the front porch, we couldn't not invite him." Octavia defended herself.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You could have tried. Who told him anyway?"

Bellamy's voice startled her from behind. "All the news crews outside this morning would have been reporting live, detective's couldn't keep it quiet any longer."

The blonde nodded in understanding, in all honestly she was surprised it hadn't been on the news yesterday.

"I know you don't have any suits here so I left you one of mine on our bed."

Clarke glared at her friend, "You know it won't fit."

"It'll cover the important bits. We'll be waiting outside for you."

"15 minutes." They heard Jasper yell from outside.

Clarke felt knots start to wind up in her shoulders and quickly jogged up the stair to get ready.

.

In order to make it up to her Octavia had made Finn leave exactly at 10:05 leaving Clarke a text saying they would meet her there with a wink face.

When Miller, Bellamy and Clarke pulled up to the lake Clarke was happy to see that their group seemed to be the only people there. Most kids their age preferred to drive out of town to the bigger oceans during their summer holiday, leaving the lake people free.

In order to cover up Octavia's 3 cups too small top and 1 size too small bottoms Clarke wore a long flowing tank top with jean shorts.

"Glade you three could make it, I'm Octavia." She said, introducing herself to Miller.

Bellamy shook his head at his sisters flirting, while Miller laughed and nodded at Monty.

"Sorry, he's more my type."

Octavia blushed and moved over on her blanket for Clarke to sit down.

"You're going to get weird tan lines if you keep those clothes on." She taunted her friend.

Clarke glared, "Don't start. Plus I don't want to get any more attention from HIM that I already have."

"That boy would want to fuck you even if you were covered in cow shit eating an octopus."

Clarke ignored her while Bellamy could help but hear what she'd said. He remembered how Clarke had acted when Finn had come out of the house and how his sister apologised for letting him tag along.

"Come play Frisbee with us." Finn didn't give Clarke much time to react as he pulled her to her feet, hugging her close to his body.

The blonde mouth _help me!_ To the group as she was dragged away.

"Did he just smell her hair?" Miller asked, removing his sunglasses.

Octavia and Monty started cracking up, Miller seemed disgusted and Bellamy seemed angry.

"He's been in love with her ever since he slept with her while he was still dating this girl Raven. Clarke found out and dumped his ass the next day when Raven showed up and gave her a black eye." Monty quickly shared the information before turning back to his comic book.

Bellamy's jaw tightened, his guy was a dick.

"He's been trying to get back in her good graces ever since." Octavia added in a tone that cemented that was never going to happen.

At some point during the three way game of Frisbee Jasper threw the disk a little too hard, sending Clarke tripping off the doc when she tried to catch it. Bellamy and Miller were on their feet in seconds to make sure she was okay.

"Jasper!" The blonde shouted when she resurfaced.

The boy was too busy laughing to care. Clarke looked around seeing that the disk had made its way about 10 feet in front of her. Clarke wasn't much of a swimmer on a good day, she quickly stripped off her shirt and shorts. Throwing them to Finn, who was watching from the dock before making the swim.

"She doing okay?" Octavia asked her brother, who was still standing a few feet away. "She's not the strongest swimmer."

"She's made it back in." He felt the words stuck to his tongue as his mouth dried up.

He had seen Clarke's curves the night he arrive when she showed up in her part clothes, but this was a whole different ball game. There were beads of water rolling down her body, the emerald green bikini his sister had lent her made him want to scratch out the eyes of every guy in sight so they couldn't look at her.

Bellamy watched her exchange her pile of wet clothes for the Frisbee disk, obviously not interested in playing anymore. Finn gawked openly at her as she retreated toward them, Bellamy didn't know his hands had balled up into fists until Miller bumped his shoulder on his way back to the blankets.

"Have a nice dip?" Bellamy found it in himself to tease.

Clarke glared, "That water is freezing." As if to prove his point she flipped her hair down, sending cold water droplets over his warm chest.

"You should hang you close on the tree over there so they don't get all sandy while they dry." Octavia pointed near the parking lot.

Following her friends direction Clarke moved around the group, she was now well aware that she was wearing very little in front of two stranger and Finn, but walking quickly only made her boobs jiggle more.

"Want some help?" Bellamy offered having followed after her.

The lowest branch was well over her head, Clarke would have to jump or climb to hand her clothes over it.

"My hero." Clarke placed her wet clothes against Bellamy's bare chest and laughed when she pulled away like he'd been burned.

Bellamy looked over Clarke's shoulder seeing a silver car pull into the parking lot, his blood running cold when he noticed the lack of plated on the car.

"Get down!" He yelled as the car kept its speed and the passenger side window rolled down to reveal an automatic rifle, the man started shooting.

Pulling her to his chest, Bellamy fell into the sand, his arms keeping Clarke secured to his body he rolled them so he lay on top of her. Hearing more gun shots Bellamy looked up to see Miller had draw his weapon and was firing back as the car speed onto the road and out of view.

Clarke's hands were shaking against Bellamy's chest, her head was turned into his shoulder and her eyes were squeezed shut. She had managed to hold back her screams but could now feel her throat becoming thick with saliva.

As soon as he was sure the driver wouldn't circle back, Bellamy lifted himself off of Clarke in time for her to roll over and throw up her breakfast. Bellamy reached for her damn gold strands, pulling them away from her face too keep them out of the line of fire.

"All clear." Miller called to Bellamy.

After the car drove off Miller started checking the other kids on the beach to make sure they'd managed to avoid the spray of bullets.

"What the hell happened? Why were they shooting at us?" Finn questioned.

"Oh my god, Clarke?" Octavia screeched seeing her friend bent over in the sand.

Bellamy help his arm up to keep his sister from getting too close to the blonde.

"She's fine, she's been through a lot these past couple of days." Bellamy explained.

"She almost wasn't."

Bellamy looked over his shoulder to see why Miller sounded like he'd swallowed sand. The agent help Clarke's now bullet hole riddled shirt in his hands.

Bellamy's heart dropped, "We need to call this in."

"I'll get my dad on the phone, you get her in the car." Miller said devising a plan.

Clarke had stopped throwing up but was still shaking violently under Bellamy's hands.

"Bell what is going on? Does this have something to do with Abby?"

Bellamy looked to his sister, she looked scared as she rubbed her friends back soothingly.

"Listen closely, you 4 get into that car and drive down to the police station, Miller will ride with you. Clarke and I will meet you there."

"But-"

Bellamy shook his head. "Now O."

She hesitated for a minute but Jaspers hand on her shoulder put her into motion, Finn on the other hand needed Millers firm shove toward the car to get him in motion.

Miller threw Bellamy the keys to his Truck. "Get there safe."

"You too. Alright Clarke we've got to move."

Bellamy helped Clarke stumble to her feet, the blonde moved on auto pilot.

"Were are going to the station?" She asked, climbing into the passenger side of the truck.

"Here." Bellamy offered Clarke his shirt to cover herself up, it fell a couple inches below her bum.

Clarke's hands shook as they fidgeted with the bottom of the shirt, "Thanks." Her voice uneasy.

Bellamy backed out of the parking spot and took off the opposite way Miller had gone, if the shooters were waiting to follow them they had a better chance at getting away if they were separate.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked her, his voice rough with adrenalin.

Clarke looked him in the eyes, "It's going to get a lot worse isn't it?"

Bellamy swallowed and looked away; they already knew the answer to that.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **I know this is chapter 4, but you have no idea how excited I am for you to read chapter 5! I have recently decided that I will be posting chapters on Wednesdays, if a chapter isn't posted next week wed, which it will be because I only have like 500 words left to write, then you'll have to check in the following Wed. THANKS EVERYONE!**

Bellamy led Clarke up the steps of the police station, as soon as they went through the metal detectors they could hear yelling.

"Would somebody shut this kid up!" One of the officers yelled. He was talking about Finn.

"It's been 10 minutes and they still aren't here, we shouldn't have separated from them. Shouldn't you have real cops looking after her?"

"Hey!" Octavia shouted.

Miller stepped in to defend his partner, "Bellamy is one of the best, it's the reason we are both on this case."

"Finn sit down!" Octavia pulled at his sleeve. "And shut up! Bell!"

Octavia was the first to see her brother and best friend, she got up from her seat and pulled them both into a hug.

"We are okay O." Bellamy assured her, letting the two girls embrace while he convened with the detectives.

"Did anyone follow you?" Detective Sydney asked.

Bellamy glared, "No, not the car that did the drive by and not any other vehicle."

"Same." Miller nodded, "The hit was just a onetime run, they were in and out in seconds, never slowed down to see if they hit their target."

"I thought Pike's people weren't in town yet." Bellamy snapped, "Clarke's head was nearly blown off."

"It sounds like you protected her well." Detective Miller rewarded. "His people aren't but the person who killed Abby Griffin is still in the wind."

"He's right dad, it was a close call. No one knew we were going to the lake today expect the people that were there."

Detective Miller bit his cheek, "They're keeping tabs on her somehow. What do we know about the Collins boy?"

Miller smirked and Belllamy rolled his eyes.

"Finn is nothing but an overzealous idiot, how has an obsession like a teen girl obsesses over justin timberlake, but he's not a threat."

Detective Sydney butted in, "Either way I'm running a work up on all the people in Clarke's graduating Class and the year below her."

Miller dad seemed to agree, "That's wise, we need to broaden our search and we need to move Clarke to the safe house."

"It's not ready yet sir." One of the cop added.

"It'll have to be, Bellamy and Clarke will move in tonight. Miller will join our efforts and just to be safe we should have men posted outside these kids houses for the next week or so."

The same cop nodded, "I'll dig up some unmarked cars from the impound lot."

"Bellamy I want you to prepare Clarke." Detective Miller gave him a duffle bag. "You will be leaving from the station, taking a plane three cities over, there you will meet Sergeant Lincoln and Niko, they will be your means of communication with us. They will take you around the mountains and deliver you to the safe house, they will come by same time every two week to deliver supplies. If god forbid something goes wrong you have this sat phone, it will make one phone call and once it is turned on anyone can find you. Do you understand?"

Bellamy stood straight as he received his orders. "Yes sir."

"Get going. I will deliver both of you to the airport and make sure you get on the plane safely." Detective Miller looked over at the group of friends. "I expect both of you changed and ready to leave in half an hour. Dismissed."

Bellamy pulled Miller aside, "You watch over my sister while I'm gone. Keep yourself safe, may we meet again."

"May we meet again." Her replied, "Keep her safe or Jake will have both our asses."

"Clarke." The blonde in question looked tired, her cheeks were pale and eyes droopy even thought she tried to conceal her it all with a smile. "Say goodbye."

She looked him over, she saw the duffle bag and the way the other cops were running around and whispering. Bellamy told her they'd stay at Kane's as long as there were no threats on her life, after today she knew they wouldn't be allowed to stay any more.

Monty and Jasper gave her tight hugs, Finn's lasted a little longer than she would have liked while wearing a too small bikini, only covered by Bellamy's tee. Octavia's goodbye was a little rough, Clarke felt bad, the girl had just gotten her brother back and was now having to say goodbye to him and her best friend in one day.

"Take care of her." She muttered into her brothers ear, when he pulled her in for a hug.

Bellamy nodded, "Take care of yourself, when this is over you and I are going to spend some time together."

"Looking forward to it."

Detective Miller had directed Clarke toward the girls locker room and offered her a towel and come shampoo to clean up with. After the group left Bellamy went and did the same.

Clarke emerged a couple minutes after Bellamy in a pair of leggings and a black band tee and her dried hair in loose curls. Bellamy was in a pair of black sweats and one of his old grey workout shirts.

"You both ready?" Detective Miller ask, joining them.

Clarke gave him her best smile, "Yes."

The drive to the airport was quiet, Bellamy could have sworn he'd heard Clarke sniffle from the back seat. Going away means she would be missing her mother's funeral, her high school graduation and her friends. Bellamy didn't know what her plans were for starting school in the fall but he hoped she'd be back in time to find out.

"You have a fake passport, In hopes we'll fly under Pike's nose." Bellamy explained handing Clarke a small backpack filled with things. "Your name is-"

"Treena Cru?" Her new name sounded funny on her tongue. "What's your name?"

"Ash Getta." Bellamy smiled when Clarke let out a genuine laugh.

"Nathan made them up." Detective Miller told them, a slight smirk on his face.

Bellamy shook his head and muttered, "He always was good at fake IDs." Under his breath.

"I'm 21?" Clarke noticed.

"That's the legal age where we are going, the rest of your information should be the same, birth date, eye color etcetera." Bellamy added.

Thankfully no one at the airport gave them any trouble, apparently Bellamy was wrong about her past port. Her weight had been changed from 173 to 273, which forced Clarke to blush and stutter out that she had lost a lot of weight recently.

Clarke and Bellamy stayed awake during the flight, watching movies on the plane TVs. Lincoln and Niko where right outside the gate waiting for the couple when they got off the plane.

"Ash, Treena glade you landed safely." Niko greeted, "We should keep moving if we want to arrive at your destination before sundown."

Lincoln lead the way while Bellamy and Niko walk beside her, she could see all men contently looking around. When they made it to the car Clarke felt herself unclench, she hadn't realized she'd been so anxious until she relax and felt her muscles sigh in relief.

"It's a two hour drive." Bellamy told her softly, "You should get comfortable."

"I don't think that'll be possible until all this is over." She muttered back honestly.

Bellamy's lips thinned as he looked at her, Clarke self consciously tucked some hair behind her ears.

"What was that?" Bellamy stopped breathing and his words had no inflection.

Clarke froze her movements then, his tone startled her.

"On your ear, what the hell is that?" Bellamy demanded, moving her hair with his own hands.

Her noticed the red stain in her hair and the side of her ear had a crescent chunk missing.

"Stop." Clarke said trying to move her head away but Bellamy held her in place. When his breath hit the open nerves she gasped, "That stings!"

"You didn't tell me you were shot!" He growled, moving away to look into her eyes.

"I'm not!" Clarke snapped back feeling defensive.

Bellamy showed her his hand which now was stained with her blood.

"I didn't notice, it would explain why you threw up. I can't believe I missed this."

Clarke touched his arm, "It's just my ear-"

Bellamy's eyes went wide with horror, "Four inches to the left and that bullet would have killed you. I knew going out wasn't smart but I let you go on that damn run and to the lake when I knew you were safer inside."

"Woah, relax. What are you supposed to do? Chain me up in the basement."

"If I had you wouldn't have a bullet hole in you right now." Bellamy tone dripped with self loathing.

Clarke scoffed at his dramatics trying to lighten to mood but Bellamy was already spiralling down into a dark hole of self hatred.

The rest of the ride consisted of silence with small instances of small talk from the front seat. Clarke tried to get Bellamy's attention a couple times but he wouldn't give her the time of day, she couldn't even enjoy the view because the windows were so darkly tinted it was hard to see anything past your own reflection.

When the vehicle came to a stop Bellamy instructed Clarke to stay inside the car, he did a thro search around the area and in the house to make sure they hadn't been followed and no one was waiting. When he was satisfied Bellamy open Clarke's door and ushered her toward the building, Lincoln and Niko trailing behind them with supplies. They felt the bag on the front step, each circling the building like Bellamy had recently done while the couple brought everything inside. Apparently the two agents were not coming in because as soon as their search was done they got into the car and drove away.

"It's going to be dark soon, isn't it dangerous for them to drive down the side of a mountain?"

"They are fine, your room is down stairs the door on the left, bathrooms are connected, there are no windows down there so if any lights go out there are extra bulbs up here. My room is across from yours and the rest of the house is free rane, kitchen, living room." He rattled off as he began to unpack and put things away in the kitchen.

Clarke laughed without humour, "Look I know you're upset about my ear, but we are the only people around for miles, are you seriously going to talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Right." She scoffed, "I'm going to bed."

Clarke looked around the living room space and after walking around the space she realized she didn't see a stairwell or even a door to the stair well.

"Follow me." Bellamy sighed, he led her towards one of the pantries off from the kitchen. When he opened up the door Clarke realized there were no shelves inside, just a small circular dome in the middle of the small closet.

"That's how we get downstairs?"

He nodded, "It's a bunker build during war times. We found it a couple years ago, revamped it and then build a safe house on top of it."

"You guys really don't play around."

"No, we don't."

Clarke had meant her comment as a joke, but clearly Bellamy was still to butt hurt to find anything funny at the moment.

"I'll be down here I guess." Clarke muttered making her decent down the dark tunnel.

She realized the bunker must have automatic light sensors when the walls lit up around her. She was in the middle of a small living space with a cabinet, table, chairs and a small couch. Aside from that there was a small hallway that has one door on each side. Opening up the one to her room, Clarke was surprised to find a bed all done up, a book shelf full of things to read and a small pile of coloring supplies on the end of the bed.

Someone must have come down and stalked it for her before they'd gotten there.

"When Jake first assigned people to the Pike operation he had this bunker being prepared for you." Clarke didn't flinch having heard Bellamy come down the ladder seconds ago.

"If he knew I would need this place, why didn't he get someone to bring me and my mom here?"

Bellamy licked his lips from behind her, "Because she told him no."

"What?" Clarke turned to face him, but he looked down.

"Before Jake found me he tried to tell you Abby of the threat, she didn't believe him. Your dad worked a lot of dangerous missions before this one and your mom was use to his warnings. After nothing came of it after the first warning and he's come home safe she didn't take it them seriously. Jake knew that, even though he told her this time it was different, that's why he found Miller and I."

Clarke couldn't believe it, if her mom had just taken her focus of her job for two seconds, she could still be alive right now.

"Jaha messaged me while we were at the beach, mom's funeral is in two days."

"I'm sorry you won't get to go, you can visit her grave when you get back."

Clarke shook her head, she never got to say a proper goodbye. "Do you know how she died?"

Bellamy shook his head disapprovingly.

"I can take it." She insisted.

"There were a couple of injuries inflicted when she tried to defend herself, but ultimately it was a double tap to the chest."

A couple tears slipped down Clarke's cheeks. "That's good, it means she died quickly."

Clarke could see her mom now, the warmth from her blood, the painful way her arm was twisted at her side, her open eyes staring blankly.

"After my dad left, there wasn't anyone to keep the peace between me and my mom. She was always at work to begin with, but she started taking more shifts, staying overnight in the on call rooms. The times she decided to come home we either fought or ignored each other. Now she's dead and I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about it." Clarke sat on the bed, next to the art supplies.

Bellamy went from standing ridge in the doorway to kneeling in front of her. He didn't know what to say so he just resting a hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb over the material of her leggings.

After sitting in silence for a while Clarke announce that she was going to get some sleep and that she's see him in the morning.

.

The first week in the safe house went by painfully slow, Bellamy still seemed put off by Clarke's ear and every time she'd forget and put her hair up he'd get all quiet and go to his room. After a few days she learned and would either leave her hair down of put it in a side braid to cover her ear.

(Flashback)

"Come on Just play a couple games with me." Clarke called from her spot on the couch.

Bellamy had been pretty standoffish, since their talk four nights ago. He always seemed to be wrapped up in some solitary thing like reading, writing stuff down in his reports.

At the moment he was reading some history book, when she called out to him Bellamy lowered the book enough for her to catch his eyes over top the pages. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"I'll even let you pick the game." She coaxed, "As long as it's either chase the ace or poker, I never learned to play anything else."

Bellamy's smile was hidden behind his book, he'd really gotten to know her in the past few days. They hadn't talked much, his doing, but he'd been watching her. She'd spent last night trying to make soup, he'd watched her nose crinkle when she got confused over the recipe and saw her bit her bottom lip in concentration.

She was slowly worming her way into his heart, other than his sister he'd never let himself care about anyone, not after his mom died. If Bellamy was being honest with himself, he'd admit that he felt something for her when he met her outside of Kane's house. Other than his family, he'd never felt an immediate connection with someone before.

"Poker, I'll get some oreos we can bet with." He put his book aside.

"Oh this is series, I never thought you'd risk your oreo stash, you must think you're pretty good."

Bellamy smirked, him and Miller use to play a lot when they were out on missions, they were pretty evenly matched and would dry out anyone who dared to play with them. He told Clarke as much.

"Just shut up and deal, let the cards speak for themselves."

"Five card draw?"

The blonde nodded, Bellamy had to work to hide his smile this time as Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

(Flashback Ended)

It wasn't till they were a week and two days in when Clarke finally snapped from the solitude. It was very early in the morning, Clarke hadn't been able to get to sleep that night, she felt the need to move, to do something other than sit around in silence. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top that had been in her duffle she brought with her, pulled her hair back into a tight side braid and made her way up the ladder.

The clock in the kitchen told her it was three in the morning, with her lucky she'd be back before Bellamy even knew she was gone, no harm no foul. She debating stealing one of the flashlights from the kitchen, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself if she could help it.

.

Bellamy woke up and just like the day before he showered and got dressed before heading out of the underground bunker and into the safe house. The dial on the wall told him the sun was up, he looked around the small space and didn't see Clarke, she was usually up here before he was. He hoped her lack of presence meant she finally was getting the sleep she desperately needed.

.

Clarke ran at a slow place to keep herself from tripping over tree roots and rocks, she decided it would be smartest to stay in the tree line. The sky was still dark making it hard to see anything, especially when leafs cover every inch of the forest floor, including areas that seem to be dug out. Clarke found this out the hard way, one minute her feet were making impact with soil and the next the dirt seemed to disappear out from under her.

A scream trapped itself in Clarke's lungs as she fell 10 ft bellow the earths surface. Dirt was thankfully the only thing her head hit on the way down, the space seemed to widen as she landed.

"If Bellamy wasn't going to be mad before he sure is now." Clarke muttered to herself.

She knew there was no way she could get out of here by herself, the designer made this trap to keep people from escaping. The bottom was wide, making it impossible to climb the walls. Detective Miller had even taken her phone, not that it would work down here if she had it; she could only wait till Bellamy came looking for her.

.

After making a bagel Bellamy puttered around the living room, he'd already read war and peace in the days he'd been here, he started a mystery novel but it didn't really interest him much. It was almost lunch time now and Clarke still hadn't come out of her room. To be honest he was bored, as much as he tried to push her and his feelings away this past week, he liked spending time with her.

Bellamy had heard stories from other agents about client agent romances. He always said he'd never put himself in that position, he couldn't understand how others had allowed themselves to get close to the people they protect, in all the stories he's heard, it never ends well on either sides.

Clarke and Bellamy had gotten a little too close to fast right off the bat, he felt immediately protective of her and Clarke seemed to trust him with her life. Even when she annoys the hell out of him and seems to be putting herself in harms way.

"Get her out of your head Blake!" Bellamy muttered to himself, with a shake of his head he fell back on the couch, hopping a little reading would distract him.

.

Clarke groaned, she was hungry and really needed to pee, but on top of that when she attempted to escape the trap she realized she'd twisted her knee when she landed.

"I'm going to die down here." Clarke sighed laying back against the cold dirty.

At this point she was going to have dirt in crevices from weeks, she might as well get comfy as she waits from her knight in a tight dark shirt to come and save the day like he had on the beach.

Clarke hadn't been able to stop thinking about that day, she's been shot at and because of her so had her friend, Bellamy and Miller. If Bellamy hadn't been so fast she would have been swish cheese, riddled with bullet holes. She never really thanked him for that, or giving up his life to stay out here with her; it is part of his job, he's probably use to it.

The guilt weighted on her still, Octavia could have enjoyed a summer with her brother before senior year and now she was most likely sitting at home worrying about them.

"He saved my life Mr Worm." Clarke sighed, looking at the wiggling creature next to her. "Used himself like a shield, you know in the captain America movie when Steve throws himself over a grenade to protect everyone else? Of course you don't, you're a worm and I'm going to go crazy down here!"

The sun was already high in the sky, which if her brownie camp experience was correct, means it was a little past noon.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **As promised! :) Sadly next week I know there wont be a chapter because I have many project I need to be working on. But I will write soon :)**

After reading a couple chapters of his book Bellamy slammed it down on the table, he need to get outside and stretch his legs, Clarke still hadn't come upstairs but he'd leave her a note and wouldn't been gone too long.

The door shut heavily behind him with a groan, the sun was hot and immediately soaked into Bellamy's dark shirt and jeans. He would have continued to enjoy the warm sun too if he hadn't noticed one of the safe house water bottles leaning against the side of the building.

Bellamy growled as he started to put things together, Clarke hadn't come out of her room because she was already out. Just when she was starting to grow on him she went and did shit like this! Pulling out his phone Bellamy activated the security cameras in the safe house and bunker, he got angrier when his suspicion was right and the blonde was nowhere to be found. What got his heart pumping most though, was the fact that she would have left before the sun was up, which made him worry that maybe she wanted to leave when he couldn't stop her.

He starting tuning in a slow circle looking for a trail to follow, Miller was a better tracker than him but his friend had taught Bellamy a thing or two during their time overseas. After not seeing anything the first time around, Bellamy moved closer to the safe house door, looking to follow Clarke's trail. If she had any smarts in her at all she would have stayed close to the road, but just inside the tree line to avoid being seen.

Bellamy just hopped she hadn't gotten caught in any of the booby traps that were set up all over the property for miles. That thought made him pick up his feet, he vision of Clarke speared to a tree was not one he wanted to come across.

"Clarke?" Bellamy called roughly when he got deeper into the woods.

"About time!" He heard from 20 feet away.

Bellamy's whole body relaxed upon hearing her voice, but when he remembered why he was out here looking for her, that feeling went away and was once again anger.

"I should leave you down there for the shit you just pulled." Bellamy snarled before he could even see her.

Thankfully Clarke had lucked into falling into the most harmless traps around.

"I don't like my dad would approve of that." Clarke looked up when sunlight disappeared and Bellamy's face appeared.

"He might." Taking her in, Bellamy noticed Clarke's hard was back and she was in running clothes.

That took away his theory that she was trying to run away, like him she seemed to need to get out of the bunker but going out in the middle of the damn night was no ways to go about it.

"Can you just get me out, my knee is the size of a freaking baseball." At that Bellamy noticed the effort in Clarke's voice to disguise her pain.

Not only was she stubborn but she always seemed like the type to cover up her pain in front of others.

"You dropped 10 ft into a dirt hole, trust me, there is a lot worse out in these woods. I'll go back and get a ladder, I'll be back."

"Just reach your arm down, I'll jump."

Bellamy scoffed, "On that knee?" Clarke crossed her arms and glared up at him, Bellamy sighed. "If you think you're so smart we'll try it your way."

Getting down on his from Bellamy reached his arms as far as he could, leaving about three between his finger tips to Clarke's. He watched in frustration as the blonde tried to pump on one leg and as she stuck her tongue out in concentration and saw the anger on her face when she realized she was not going to get out this way.

"Can I go get the ladder now?" Clarke hadn't even opened her mouth before Bellamy was power walking away.

.

It was another 30 minutes before Clarke was climbing the wooden rungs to distance herself from her worm friends below. Her gaze locked with Bellamy's then and she could see the anger plan as day on his face, he was mad as she knew he would be. It seemed any time she did anything this was always the face she'd get.

Turning from him, Clarke started limping back the way she came, "I assume I will be walking myself back to the house."

"Sorry Princess, I didn't plan on needed a wheel chair while we were out here."

"I get your mad, you don't have to be snarky about it."

"You are damn right I'm mad." Bellamy dropped the small ladder he's been carrying. "What if someone had been out here huh? I had no fucking clue you had even left the bunker, am I going to have to handcuff myself to you to keep you safe?"

"It has been over a week, plus isn't this place supposed to be hard to find?"

"We got our delivery two damn days ago, someone could have followed them up here and been waiting for you to do what you always do."

Clarke laughed without humour, "And what exactly do I always do?" She didn't give Bellamy a chance to speak, "Exactly! You don't even know me, I'm a mission to you. The only reason you're mad at me right now is because you didn't want to get fired after you explain to your boss that you've lose your charge."

"No!"

"Yes! It's obvious Bellamy! You've been avoiding me 80% of the time since we've been here. If you don't want to be here than just trade out with Miller or something."

"I have not." He knew he was lying.

"Bull!" Clarke stomped away, she was getting to a point where her frustration was starting to make her eyes water.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Why?" She turned on him. "It isn't like anyone is up here to hear me."

"How would you know that? You spent all day in that hole."

"Exactly, I have had nothing but time to listen to the damn leafs blowing in the wind since I've been down there. Trust me, we are the only ones out here."

"Clarke stop!" Bellamy yelled, he realized too late that they had strayed from their original path during their argument.

Clarke's foot hit a metal plate, she went to step off of it when he yelled at her.

"Do not move your foot!" Bellamy's command was enough to paralyze her.

Bellamy walked up to her slowly, "What?" She asked him.

"You are standing on a landmine, if you lift your foot and shift the pressure in any way we are both toast."

Clarke's jaw dropped. "You idiots put landmines out here?"

Bellamy glared at her, "We didn't expect you to be talking many midnight strolls through the woods."

"Ok well we have another problem." Clarke looked down at her leg and Bellamy's eyes followed.

He say the red swelling around her knee cap, her leg was shaking in an effort not to move. Her knee wasn't going to hold out for long.

"Don't lift your foot up." He told her, slowly lowering himself toward the ground to get a better look at the device. "This model had a delay switch." He muttered to himself.

"Bellamy." This time her voice was shaky and vulnerable.

"I have some good news."

"What's the bad news?" Clarke replied, Bellamy smiled softly at her.

"The good news is I can get you off of this, bad news is in order to do that I have to go get some tools from the bunker."

Clarke shook her head, "I can't." She was shaking hard.

"You can." He looked eyes with her, "I will be back in 15 minutes, don't you dare take your foot off that plate, you understand?"

Clarke bit her lip, her knee was shooting pain up her body making the muscles spasm.

"Stop wasting time then." Clarke's words were breathy as she squeezed her eyes closed.

There were a couple moments of hesitation filled with silence before Bellamy moved, backing away from the blonde slowly, as soon as he was a safe distance away to not disturb the device he took off running.

The bunker came into sight after a couple of minutes, he knew the distance between Clarke and the bunker were going to be what took the longest, finding the pin was no problem, the silver metal was stored away with other counter device fail safes.

With the cool material gripped tightly in his hands Bellamy took off running again, the way back took longer as he stumbled in an attempt to get back as fast as possible. Bellamy found his ears had been straining to hear any signs that Clarke's knee had given out. When the blonde was finally in his eyes line again Bellamy slowed and walked carefully over to her, the sun had beat down on her, reddening her shoulders and causing her to perspire.

"I'm back." He said softly. "I'm going to have to dig out the mine so I can insert this pin, in order to lock the device."

Clarke kept her eyes closed in pain and concentration and just nodded subtly. Bellamy moved fast as he secured her foot in place by holding her ankle in his hand, his other hand digging around the device.

"I know." Bellamy soothed, when he heard Clarke whimper above him. "40 more seconds."

When he slid the pin into place Bellamy stood up, he took Clarke's hands in his. She opened her eyes wide to look at him.

"I just took care of all the hard stuff, now all you have to do is step towards me."

"That's it?"

He nodded encouragingly, "That's all you have to do Princess and I'll even carry you back to the house. All you have to do is step towards me."

Clarke looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath she lifted her foot off the metal plate and took a step in Bellamy's direction. As soon as her foot was off Bellamy yanked her towards him and they both hit the ground and rolled together. A couple second later there was a low click and the area they'd just been standing on exploded.

Clarke's legs were straddling Bellamy's waist, her head had hid in the space between his neck and shoulder when the explosion went off, his arms were wrapped around her holding her tight.

"I thought you said it wouldn't go off." Clarke breathed when she pulled sat up, looking down at him.

"The pin I grabbed was for a 38 model, that one was a 20, the pin was too big, only the tip fit in the hole."

"You lied."

"The metal was enough to hold the explosion off for a couple seconds so we could get away, once you released your foot, the trigger pushed the pin out of the hole, delaying the explosion."

"You just pulled that out of your ass, you didn't know what was going to happen."

"I knew if I didn't try something your knee would have given out."

Clarke threw her arms up, "You could have died."

"That's my job. I have to be prepared to take risks like today to keep you alive and I did."

Clarke didn't like the sound of that at all, how could he just be okay throwing his life away for hers. Clarke wasn't important, she was most likely not going to med school in the fall and would end up being some artist living on her friend couches.

"Not for me." Clarke went to try and stand but her knee failed her and send her back in Bellamy's lap.

"Brave Princess." Bellamy shook his head, from flat on his back he had no choice but to look up at her.

Clarke's brow frowned, "Don't call me that."

"I think it's stuck."

Bellamy ended up giving Clarke a piggy back ride to the house, her knee had been hurt worse when she's had to use it to keep pressure on the bomb.

Once inside, Bellamy locked the door before depositing Clarke onto the small kitchen island. He retrieved her and ice pack from the fridge and handed it to her while he continued looking around for a compression wrap.

"You'll want to keep off your feet and keep this compression bandage on at all times."

Clarke waved him off, "It already feels better, I'll be fine."

"Escape artists don't get a say." Bellamy said, stepping between her legs. "The only reason your knee feels better is because you aren't standing on it."

"I can wrap it myself."

Bellamy pulled the material away from her, she still looked pale from her efforts this afternoon, but her shoulders were pink.

"Fine you wrap, I need to get the burn cream for your shoulders, it's only going to get darker as the sun goes down."

Clarke placed the ice pack on her knee and tried to wrap her knee up the but rubbing on her shirt against her shoulders made Clarke stiffen up, accidently dropping the ice pack to the ground.

"I got it," Bellamy said rejoining her.

After wrapping her leg securely Bellamy moved to grab the burn cream. He helped Clarke gently off the counter, turning her so he could reach her back. Bellamy tried to move the multiple straps of Clarke's bra and tank top, finally she just gave up and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Bellamy sucked in a breath, her bare skin bring his mind back to the day on the beach and that green bikini.

As soon as the cream touched Clarke's skin she cried out, Bellamy's free hand grabbed her hip to keep her in place.

"It stings." Clarke bit out between her teeth, "A heads up next time would be great."

"Heads up." Bellamy muttered, putting another glob of cream on her reddened skin.

Clarke turned then to get his hands off her, the cream hurting more than the burn.

"I know you're still mad."

"Wow, observant." Bellamy snapped butting down the tub of green paste.

They were obviously going to hash this out until they were blue in the face.

"What is your problem with me? So I left the damn safe house and ended up in a hole, so what? You found me eventually."

"Injured! Do you not understand how that would piss me off?" Bellamy folded his arms over his chest, but didn't move away.

"You mean to tell me I'm the first assignment you've had who hasn't 'stepped out of line' a couple times."

"Yes, usually the people I'm protecting allow me to do my job, and stopped calling yourself that."

"What?"

"And assignment, stop de humanizing yourself."

"But that's what I am, even you said it. I'm just your assignment, you are only here because my dad and your bosses told you to be." Bellamy shook his head, "No what?"

Bellamy looked her over and stepped toward Clarke, pulling her in by her hips, his lips meeting hers seconds later. Clarke pushed against his chest all too soon, their eyes looked and they seemed to be trying to find answers in the others eyes.

When she didn't find what she was looking for, she asked again. "No what?"

"I was assignment to protect Jake Griffins daughter and I am doing my job and will continue to do it until I'm told otherwise; but the way I felt when that guy was gawking at you at the lake or when you were being shot at and I could feel you gripping my shirt trembling under me. How about the way I felt today when I realized you weren't safely inside like I thought and then when you stepped on that landmine and my heart stopped. All of that, isn't because you are an assignment."

Clarke's knee protested as she rose up on her tippy toes and yanked Bellamy's body back to hers via his shirt in her fists. Still aware of her knee Bellamy ran his hands around the back of Clarke's thighs and lifted her back onto the counter.

"Off." Clarke said into his mouth, she'd been trying to pull off his shirt for the last 10 seconds, but they were pressed so close together she couldn't.

Bellamy pulled away for less than a second, getting his shirt off before pulling Clarke back into his arms. Their lips moving perfectly together, their chests pressed together. Bellamy's hands moved down Clarke's waist, he squeezed her hips and pilled her closer to him before his hand slid down her thigh. When his hand came in contact with the cold ice pack he hissed and pulled back.

"What you said before, about leaving when someone tells you too."

Bellamy shook his head, he knew were her thoughts were going because he'd had the same ones.

"Like I said, my job and us are two different things."

Clarke just nodded, smiling softly she pulled Bellamy's lips back to her for a few short kisses.

"I'm getting kind of tired, can you help me down stairs?" Clarke asked through her yawn.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow, "Did get much sleep while you were in your hole?"

She rolled her eyes, "No see I was too busy worrying about why they were there in the first place."

Bellamy shook his head, stupid stubborn girl. "One more thing-" He held up two white tablets to her, "these will help you sleep."

"Pain killers?"

He nodded, handing her a glass of water and her shirt, Bellamy helped Clarke down to her room and left her for the night, after making her promise she wouldn't leave the bunker again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **It's been 2 months, how ya'll doing? I'm not gonna lie I almost gave up on this story, when I wrote chapter 5 I had no plan, I made him fall too damn fast and it messed with my vision or lack there of (I'm NOT GIVING UP) Their characters are different than in the show in some ways, but I feel I keep the roots of the characters in tact. You may notice a change in how I wrote them from chapter 5 to this chapter. This needed to happen if I was going to continue with this story. Any questions message me :) Happy reading!**

The pain killers help put Clarke to see, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. However, that only lasted for an hour went she woke up drenched in her own sweat, her head swaying as she tried to looked around the room.

"Bellamy?" She tried to call for him but her speech was slurred. "Something's-"

She knew something was wrong she just didn't know what could be making her feel like she drank her weight in alcohol. Fighting through that fog clouding her mind, Clarke threw the damp blanket off her body and tried to stand, ending up falling into the end table by the wall.

There was the sound of glass breaking which Clarke could only assume was the lamp calling to the ground; she was starting to worry she wouldn't find her way to Bellamy's room when her door flew open.

"Clarke what happened!?" Bellamy noticed the glassy look in her eye and the way hers never seemed to stay in one place. "Clarke?"

"I don't feel right." She slurred, it was a miracle Bellamy even understood her.

Bellamy knew two pain killers wouldn't affect her like this; blonde hair was plastered to her paling face. The only thing that could affect her like this was... Poison, but where in the hell could she have been-when she fell into the.

Grabbing her chin he tried to get some eye contact, "Clarke when you fell into the hole did you happen to get scratched by any thorns?" When she couldn't respond to him, he started looking around her body. Her legs were cut up and so were her arms, but it wasn't until his second sweep he noticed that some of the scratches on her back on her legs were swollen like puncture marks. "Shit."

Clarke whimpered feeling her limbs become tingly as she slumped further down the wall, she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings anymore but she new Bellamy was there, now all she wanted to do was rest.

Grabbing her up in his arms Bellamy moved quickly toward the ladder, having to shift Clarke over his shoulder to get them both up. He needed to get her medical attention, they didn't have anything here that would stop the poison from spreading, only something that would delay it, it had already been in her system too long.

Getting to the main level of the bunker Bellamy laid Clarke on the couch while he ran for the med kit and emergency phone. Grabbing the syringe he twisted the needle on and took Clarke's arm in his hand, she didn't acknowledge the sharp poke which frightened him.

"Open your eyes!" He tapped her cheek but the only reaction he got was a scrunched forehead.

Pressing the green button he heard the phone dial, "We are coming back, something's gone wrong, meet us at the check point bring Jackson!" Which that he threw the phone to the side, it was only good for the one phone call.

"Bellamy." His name was a slurred whisper from her mouth but he heard it.

Grabbing her in his arms he took her out back where the bike was hidden. "Don't fade on me Princess." Bellamy pulled Clarke into his chest, he knew this was going to be a hard ride, but he'd been though worst.

There was a car waiting for them at the check point, Detective Miller rushed out to meet them.

"What happened?"

"She was poisoned by the vines in one of your booby traps."

The detective looked at him sideways but saved his questions for a later date, he could see what critical condition the Griffin girl was in.

"She can't go to the hospital." Bellamy said once everyone was situated in the car.

Jackson was sliding an IV into Clarke's arm and holding a bag full of liquid up above his head, Bellamy was turned around in the passenger seat watching them. He preferred to be in the back with Clarke but there wasn't enough space.

"We're taking her to the closest naval base, she's been going without treatment for too long."

Jackson piped up "When did you notice she was sick?"

Bellamy squeezed his hands together, just before I called. She's been sleeping I hadn't seen her for an hour, but she got pricked hours before that."

"How many?"

"Too many. Her knee got messed up in the fall, I was concerned with that I didn't think to check anywhere else."

Jackson nodded turning back to the unconscious blonde.

"You guys weren't supposed to leave the safe house, how did she get hurt in the first place."

Bellamy looked down, guilt creeping over him, "She snuck out in the middle of the night, I didn't find her till a couple hours later."

"You didn't know was missing?"

"She'd been in her room most of the week, I only ever saw her when she got hungry enough to come upstairs." Bellamy didn't want to mention it was because they had been fighting.

"Let's just hope she'll be okay." The detective pressed his foot down harder on the gas.

.

The drive to the base seemed to last a life time, as soon as they pulled up men were waiting outside to rush Clarke into the med bay.

Bellamy sat in the gallery watching as the team of doctors worked to save Clarke, they hooked her up to a dialysis machine to clean the poison from her blood stream. He color didn't improve over the two hours her body was being destocked but when the lead doctor turned to him and gave a thumbs up Bellamy felt himself breath again.

As long as she was going to be okay that is all the matters, he was going to protect her from now on, his feelings for her clouded his judgement, he wasn't about to let that happen again.

After they were all finished with her one of the medics wheeled her to a vacant room while Bellamy met Miller in one of the meeting room.

"She'll be okay Bellamy; you did everything you were supposed to." Miller tired to make him feel better as he paced.

"If that were true we'd still be hold up in that damn bunker!"

Miller raised his hands up in peace, "Look man, she snuck out, she fell into a trap and you took care of her. She's going to wake up in a couple hours and I'm sure she wants you there as much as you want to be there."

The young marine shook his head, "I need you to go be with her for a couple days, watch over her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I fucked up Nate, if I'm not back before she's up text me." Those were his parting words.

Nate sighed looking at the clock, Jackson predicted Clarke would be up sometime tomorrow. Whatever Bellamy was going to do he hoped it wasn't something stupid.

.

"What are you stupid?" Miller asked walking in on his partner wrapping his bleeding knuckles.

It had been over two days since Bellamy left the base, Clarke had woken up and even though she tried to hide it Miller knew she was scared. He also knew she would have felt a lot better if she had woken up to Bellamy instead of him.

Bellamy who he had texted numerous times over the last 48 hours, the same Bellamy he had covered for with Clarke and his father. The same Bellamy who now stood in a dirty gas station washroom.

"I'm fine Miller."

"You wrecked your bike and nearly almost got yourself killed."

Bellamy shook his head, picking hunks of gravel out of his arm "I just slid off the road a little bit. I was coming back anyway, I didn't find anything on them."

"You think we've just been sitting on our asses the past couple of weeks?" Miller scoffed, "You think you were going to find something we didn't."

"I had to do something!"

"My dad wants Clarke out of the base and back in protection as soon as possible, Clarke says she's done hiding like a Princess in a tower."

Bellamy shook his head angrily while wearing a smirk; that sounded like Clarke.

"I don't think running to another bunker is the answer." Bellamy said. "Things have been silent since that day on the beach."

"Maybe because Clarke has been in hiding."

"She's not going to go back willingly, I doubt Jake would want us to drag her kicking and screaming or he would have done that when his wife refused to hide. We set her up in one of the sting houses, we live there with her so she'll be protected."

"You really think my father is going to go for that?"

Bellamy nodded, "Jake up us in charge of his daughter, your dads team is supposed to find Pike's men and assist us any way they can. The finale say is ours."

"You don't sound all that sure."

He sighed, "Because I knew the Princess isn't going to make it easy."

.

Clarke had been awake for almost a day now without fluttering in and out of sleep like she had the first day. Miller had left her that morning, said Bellamy needed his help and that they would both be back soon, in the mean time Clarke took it upon herself to explore the area.

When Bellamy had pulled her from the bunker Clarke had just put on her pjs, which sadly meant a tight pair of shorts and a tank top without a bra. Thankfully because of her shivers she's gotten a couple of big warm blankets. One she had wrapped around her as she stood from her bed, her legs a little week from the poison and from laying down for way too long.

The halls were quiet as she walked them, her mind trying to remember more about the past few hours but everything was fuzzy. As she continued walked Clarke say she had made her way up a flight of stairs and into the sleeping hall. There were names on the door, when she came to one marked Blake and Miller she paused. Her hand twitched as he debated wither to open it, she knew neither of the boys were inside.

Pushing the knob down the door creaked open, the lights coming on when she stepped into the room. There were a few personal touches around but it was obvious the boys hadn't lived here long, but she knew which side was Bellamy's, there was a small picture of Octavia on the side.

Speaking of her friend, Clarke wondered if the cell phone in the middle of Bellamy's bed was his personal one.

"What kind of weirdo doesn't lock his phone?" Clarke asked allowed when she swiped her finger along the screen and it unlocked.

"What kind of girl gets out of bed after almost dying?"

Clarke threw the phone back onto the mattress but she didn't turn around.

"I want to see my mom."

"Dressed like that?" Bellamy tried to joke.

"Everyone else around here had seen me like this, why not one more?"

"It's not safe to leave the Base just yet."

"You all said the same damn thing about the bunker-"

"I don't want to know what you plan on finishing that sentence with, I'm arranging something-"

Clarke turned then, "I'm not going to another fucking safe house."

Bellamy took her in, he could only see from her neck up but she was still pale, still recovering.

"You need to get back into bed."

She scoffed, "I've heard that pick up line before.""

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "The one down in the infirmary."

"Where is Miller?"

"Making arrangements so the three of us we can leave."

Clarke smirked, "What you scared you're gonna kiss me again?"

"He's extra protection for you."

The blonde nodded her head and moved to walk past Bellamy, he felt the frost coming off her in waves. She was mad he abandoned her these past few days but she wasn't going to admit it to him.

.

Miller got the house approved by his father, detective Miller's team spent a week getting the house ready, setting up camera and sensors on all the doors and windows. Everything had to be right if they were going to let Clarke live there, couldn't risk anything else happening to her.

Bellamy went looking for Clarke earlier and couldn't find her, last time that happened she was back in medical getting a couple of shots to help boost her energy and get her healthy faster. This time she wasn't in her room or medical, Bellamy started asking everyone until one of the sergeants told him where she was and Bellamy saw red.

.

"Like this?"

"Yeah Blondie." Roan said against her ear.

Clarke had stumbled upon the training room in one of her travels, there was a group of guys leaving but one seemed to be getting started.

The marines body covered hers as she tried to 'fight off her attacker' she squirmed under him and tried to knock him off balance but it wasn't working. Tapping on the matt Roan rolled off her, Clarke fell onto her side at the shift of weight.

"I thought I'd tap out for you, it was getting embarrassing."

Clarke scoffed, "Please you tapped out cause I was thiiis close to knocking you on your ass. Again."

"Over my dead body." Bellamy bellowed bursting through the gym doors, "Are you out of your damn mind."

"No actually with the new meds Jackson gave me I'm finally thinking clearly."

Bellamy grabbed her arms and pulled her toward the exit.

"She's a pretty good fighter man, she just needs someone a little smaller to spar against." Roan offered up.

"The problem with that is she won't get to pick her attacker."

The blonde pulled back out of his grasp, "Which is why I should train now so I can kick ass later."

"I'm giving you three seconds." Bellamy's voice held no inflection as he locked eyes with her.

"Why don't you go find Miller, send him to collect me, until then I'll be training with Roan."

"Last chance."

In the silence Clarke never broke eye contact as she raised an eye brow at him, Bellamy stepped toward her threateningly and the blonde threw up her hands stepping back and continued like that until she reached the end of the mat, from there she turned and walked toward the locker room showers.

Bellamy fixed Roan with a glare, one that says if he ever comes near Clarke again he'd shoot him in the knee cap. He only laughed and raised his hands backing away, lucky for his knees he walked the opposite way the blonde had. Speaking of her, Bellamy turned and followed the trail she'd left.

"Clarke!"

The shower in the girls room was running, he knew no other lady marine would be in the girl's locker room, mainly because the showers on the fifth floor were a lot nicer.

"Pretty sure the stick person on that door back there was wearing a triangle dress."

"What were you thinking?" He yelled over the sound of shampoo being squirted. "Do you even know who that was."

When Clarke didn't answer him Bellamy fisted his curly locks and rubbed his hands roughly down his face.

"I know who he isn't." Clarke muttered under her breath.

"What was that!?"

"Go away Bellamy!"

Bellamy silently moved toward one of the far walls across from the shower Clarke picked, his eyes zoned in on the stripes of the shower curtain.

Clarke took her sweet time, she knew Bellamy was out there, could practically feel his eyes on her body as she washed the suds away.

She was right, wrapping the towel around herself Clarke opened the curtain revealing a pissed off Bellamy leading against a wall, eyes shooting lasers.

"I think we should talk about this double standard of yours."

He raised an eye brow, "And what double standard would this be Princess?"

"I'm not allowed to learn a few defensive moves, you on the other hand are out beating up bad guys."

Arms crossed he asked "What makes you say that?"

"Your busted knuckles."

"I was running down a lead."

"You were running away."

"From what?"

"Me. Your sister is my best friend, you don't think I've heard the stories, you don't think I haven't ran into those girls in town who ask your sister all about you?"

"That's not me anymore."

She snorted, "Really?"

"I haven't fucked you yet have I?" He snapped losing his cool.

"I don't fit the standards I guess." Clarke walked past him, but when she went to bump his shoulder his arm shot out to keep her from passing.

 _The fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Bellamy thought grabbing her toweled waist. "You're not going out there like that."

"Listen-"

"I've done enough of that, now it's your turn." He spun with Clarke in his arms, catching her when her feet fumbled, pinning her to the wall.

Clarke gasped at the cold tile on her warm flesh, Bellamy pinned her to the wall with his hands, but the heat in his eyes would have been enough to keep her there.

"If you think for even a second that I want you the way I wanted all those other girls you are dead fucking wrong." She rolled her eyes from his to the ceiling, "I want your quivering naked body undermine waiting to be taken, I've wanted it since I laid my eyes on those goddamn sexy curves." His hands moved down her arms still they slid onto her hips. "I want you, but not for a couple hours one night, to feel you slide out of bed before the sun comes up. You don't fit the standards because you are so high above them it's scary as hell."

Clarke let out a humorless laugh, "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"No more talking." His lips met hers then.

Clarke's hands grabbed Bellamy's biceps as his hands loosened on her waist, his whole body going slack. Clarke broke away, grabbing her towel just before it slid to the floor with him.

"What the-" Clarke yelped feeling something sharp poke into the side of her neck, the bathroom ceiling was the last thing she saw.

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get this chapter out and go to sleep before I forgot what I wanted to write :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone, updates should be like this (more regular) Interested to know what you think of this chapter, let me know :)**

Clarke groaned, her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, reaching her hand out feeling along the soft cotton sheets, she found they were cold. Reaching out with her other hand Clarke searched along the soft surface and still didn't find anything. The infirmary bed wasn't this big, and the sheets were not this soft.

She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered, she was fighting with Bellamy and they were in the showers? She didn't remember going to bed, but he'd kissed her. Was she in Bellamy's bed?

Slowly her eyes opened, the ceiling was tall and grey, turning her head to the left Clarke noticed the walls were the same, there was no color in this room. When she moved to sit up bare leg slid again bare leg and Clarke realized she wasn't wearing anything under the blankets. Double checking she peeked under and saw she was right, though her milky white towel was tangled around her waist.

"Where the hell am I?" There was no way this was a room on the base, aside from prison bars being replaced by a metal door, this looked like some kind of jail cell.

Wrapping the blanket tightly around her Clarke stood from the bed, there were no windows on any of the walls. The only thing in this room was a king size bed, a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a cord and her.

.

Bellamy groaned, his head throbbed. He'd woken up like this once before in training a couple years back, the men were all injected with a drug that knocked them out, they were taken to the woods and dropped off, when they woke their job was to get back to base in a limited amount of time.

Why the hell was his head hurting now? What was the last thing he remembered? He was in the girls locker room, he was fighting with Clarke, then he was kissing her? After that nothing.

Wait! "Clarke."

"Hey buddy look who's finally awake." He heard his partners voice.

Slowly Bellamy opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the infirmary, did he fall asleep in Clarke's room? Bellamy held his head in his hands feeling sick like he had that day he was training.

"Take it easy." Another voice commanded.

Bellamy shot up in bed looking around franticly for the blonde but he didn't see her.

Miller grabbed his arm, "Bellamy hey! It's okay you were knocked out, relax."

"Where is she?"

Detective Miller looked at his son and then back to Bellamy, "She was taken a few hours ago from the locker room where we found you."

Miller continued, "You were both injected with a blow dart, we assume the dart that hit you was the same one they used to subdue Clarke."

Bellamy's heart was beating quickly in his chest, "Where the hell is she?"

Miller sighed, "We don't know."

.

Clarke banged on the door repeatedly, when her right hand became too sore to carry on she switched to her left, her voice going horse before her fist gave out.

Finally after what she was sure had been two hours the door made a buzzing sound as it opened, Clarke backed up quickly as a man appeared in the doorway.

"My daughter wasn't wrong, you are quite beautiful." Said the man, his eyes were black as night and looked to be soft but Clarke knew he was dangerous.

The blondes throat was try making it hard to speak, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "I guess I should introduce myself, Charles but my friends call me Pike."

Clarke thought she was going to throw up, this was the man who had ordered the hit on her mother the same man who wanted her dead as well as her father, the same man Bellamy- Bellamy!

"No need to look so worried, I know my names comes with a reputation but I assure you, you are quiet safe here."

Clarke scoffed and Pike's eyes narrowed.

"Where is Bellamy?"

"Ah, was that the guy who was trying to ravish you in the bathroom? I have got to say Clarke I was a little disappointed to hear about that." She stayed quiet, she was very aware of his eyes scanning her sheet covered body. "Though I can't hold it against him."

"Why am I here?"

"Straight to the business it is, your father is a bad man he's hurt lots of people I'm just trying to bring some justice where justice is lacking."

"You've killed thousands, you killed my mother!"

He tisked, "No need to get loud, I've had people watching you for quite a while, you despised your mother her death was a gift."

"You're saying you killed her for me?"

"My daughter killed her for you, I was willing to let her live as long as she didn't interfere but she thought it would be best if her toxic behaviours was out of your life."

"Your insane."

"Some have claimed it yes. Considering you were found in the showers I supposed you don't need to be cleaned, but I assume you would like some clothes yes? And maybe some ice for your hands." He turned his back to her then, Clarke watched as she left the room, a deafening lock sound filled the room as the door closed.

Sinking to the ground she pulled the blanket tightly around her, how was this happening. The last thing she remembered she was in Bellamy's arms and then she wakes up alone with the man she was supposed to be kept away from.

.

"Where are those damn tapes!" Bellamy commanded walking into the main control room on base.

Miller followed behind him, Bellamy refused to stay in bed and let everyone else handle the missing Clarke situation.

"Over here." Fox called, security footage up on her screen. "We have no cameras in the locker room so this was the closest one we could find that showed anything about who took Clarke."

"Play it."

The video started, it was a view from outside the window of the girls locker room, a women dressed in training clothes threw a graveling hook until it hooked onto the window sill three stories up. She proceeded to climb until she was in place, cutting the windows glass and sliding into the room.

"That's it?" Bellamy snapped.

Fox shook her head, "We don't see her again until she makes her escape with Clarke."

Clicking on another video they watched as the dark haired women from the first video carried an unconscious Clarke over her shoulder. They disappeared around the side of the building and then the video showed two minutes later a dark no plate car driving away.

"That is all we have, that is nothing!"

Miller grabbed his shirt in his fist. "We have people working on swabbing DNA from the windows, looking at the tire tracks and trying to run a facial analysis on this girl. We will find something."

Bellamy shook his head and stormed out of the room.

.

Clarke sat on the edge of the king sized mattress for a good hour before the door opened again, instead of Pike this time it was a girl who looking to be a little older than herself.

"Hi."

The girl smiled warmly, "I brought you some clothes, they should fit." She held them out.

Clarke stood, pulling the blanket tighter around her naked body slowly walking toward her. The material was soft in her hands, Clarke couldn't wait to put them on, she was started to get cold.

The girl looked at each other, "Thanks." Clarke said expectantly, when the other girl didn't take that as her queue to leave, Clarke added. "I'm going to change now."

"You want me to leave, we're both girls here." She laughed a little, but her eyes her serious as they scanned the blanket wrapped blonde.

"I'm a prisoner here."

The girl sighed, "I'm Lexa, I'm the one who brought you here."

Clarke dropped the clothes then and stepped back, this was Pike's daughter. Why was she being so nice, was she kept here too under her father's command? Maybe she just was lonely and wanted a friend.

"I was happy where I was." Clarke bit out.

She laughed, "Happy really? From where I was standing you didn't look so happy with that curly haired man handler."

"People fight, he's my-my friend. You never fight with any of your friends?"

"No like that."

Clarke's eyes dipped to Lexa's weapon belt, _no I guess not._

"I will leave, get dressed I want to show you around but no when everyone will gawk at you."

Clarke waits until she is alone again before bending to pick up the clothes. The pants were form fitting and tight on her curves, Clarke assumed they were Lexa's. The black sweat shirt she held said Miami across it in neon letters, she doubted Lexa was one to go on spring break.

"Good your ready."

Under her breath Clarke muttered. "And if I wasn't."

"This way."

Clarke stayed put, "Pike know you're doing this!?"

She laughed, "It's allowed don't worry."

The blonde wanted to make some snipe about wanted to say in the room instead of venturing to the other circles of hell, but that probably wouldn't be well received. Holding her breath she slowly walked toward the metal door, it didn't seem much brighter outside the room than inside.

"I'll take you to the meal hall, you must be starving." Lexa gabbed away while Clarke followed her upstairs into a house.

"Where is Pike?"

"He had something to do." Clarke raised a brow but stayed quiet, "Your hair is pretty I wish mine was as blond as yours."

Clarke hadn't realized Lexa had stopped and almost walked right into her, Clarke didn't know what the other girl was doing till she felt a gentle pull on the ends of her hair. Staying still Clarke eyes Lexa's hand until she zoned out of whatever trance she was in and came back to reality.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Lexa cleared her throat, "I'm the best spy we have-"

"No, why am I here."

So far Lexa had held a smile on her face but now was the first time Clarke was afraid of her, Lexa didn't say anything, she turned and continued walking up the stairs and down hallways until they emerged into a kitchen.

"I like to make pasta, the is some pasta salad yesterday that I planned to eat, I'll cook us up some rice to go with it."

Clarke sat silently on a bar stood as Lexa moved around the kitchen. This place looked like any regular home, there were window, which is how Clarke learned it had at least been a full day since she'd been taken. The basement must have been converted into some kind of holding chambers. On the walk up Clarke noticed red stains in the hall, she assumed from a lame attempt at a clean up after a torture.

Knowing she had to change her game up and start acting more polite toward the brunette Clarke smiled. If she had a hope in hell at getting out of here she needed to see more of the house and hopefully sway Pike's daughter in her favour. Though from what Pike said earlier and how Lexa has been acting toward her Clarke didn't think it would be as hard as it could have been.

"How old are you?"

Lexa seemed surprised but delighted by the question, "I just had my 21st birthday. I go to Miami every birthday to see my mother."

"She doesn't live here?"

Her eyes turned sad, "No her and my father weren't the right fit, she's with someone who makes her happy now."

"And you chose your father?"

"I chose his life style and it chose me back."

 _So your mom doesn't also murder, kid nap and extort others as a day job._ At least that is what Clarke wanted to say, but she had to play this smart.

"That is too bad."

Lexa shrugged, "Not really, I like a white Christmas." She laid a bowl down in front of Clarke, rice on a side plate.

"Thanks."

.

"Bellamy!" Miller yelled his partner was getting out of control.

"Why wasn't I notified" Bellamy yelled at Detective Miller.

The detective sighed, "Quite frankly Bellamy you have been off your game since that night at the bunker and you've lost control since Clarke was taken. I've taken temporary control of the situation in regards to getting Clarke back."

"Your son and I are the ones who are supposed to decided things when it comes to Jake's daughter."

"Don't use his name as a threat to regain power. Once we have the Griffin girl back you may resume your duty." He turned to another marine. "Can you play the conversation so Blake can hear it?"

 _"_ _Where is the girl Pike?" It was Detective Miller on the line._

 _"_ _I assure you the Griffin girl will remain safe in my grasp until her father gets to town. When he does I better be his first phone call."_

 _"_ _We are unaware of Jake's whereabouts."_

 _"_ _I'll be calling back in 3 days, it'd be in yours and the girls best interest if you don't come looking for her."_

"That's it?" The detective looked and Bellamy and nodded. "We aren't going to stop looking, we can't trust this lunatic."

Miller looked at him, "I called Jake a couple times when she was first taken and you were still knocked out, we hope he'll be calling us back soon."

"Fine, I'll wait till he calls back, but till then I want to be here when Pike calls again."

Detective Miller locked his jaw but nodded his head, he knew any other response wouldn't get a pretty reaction. Bellamy left the command room then, he would be there when that next call in and he'd demand answers."

.

"My father will be back soon."

Clarke looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, she realized they'd been sitting in the kitchen for 2 hours and she hadn't gotten to see the rest of the house.

She knew she was being kept in the basement, the only chance she has to get out is when she above ground and who knows when that's going to happen again. This might be here only chance to get out.

Slowly rising from her chair Clarke grabbed the fork that she'd used to eat her pasta salad and slid it up the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"I'll bring you down some food around supper time." Lexa informed her on the walk back. "If you need anything before then just say so- there are camera in your room so we can keep an eye on you."

 _Cause that's not creepy or anything._ "I won't be needing supper."

"You didn't eat much of the pasta salad-" Lexa turned quickly arms going up to block Clarke's attack.

The fork Clarke so forcibly stabbed with missed Lexa's neck and ended up in her forearm. Lexa groaned but that was it, she'd seen Clarke take the metal tool as they left the kitchen, she just wasn't sure if she would you it against one of them or herself.

"That was very stupid."

Clarke ran back toward the kitchen looking for an exit but couldn't find one, Lexa was right behind her and she knew she'd made a mistake. Grabbing the knife that was laid out on the counter Clarke turned toward Lexa as she advanced on her.

"Looks like tall dark and curly didn't teach you first thing about hand to hand combat. Never go up against an opponent who's skills far outweigh your own."

Lexa surged forward grabbing Clarke's wrist and quickly with one squeeze the knife was knocked to the grown and Clarke's head was between Lexa's arms. As her breaths started getting harder to pill in and black dots started to cloud her vision Clarke heard Lexa whisper, "You're lucky I love you".

.

"I think I knew where she is." Bellamy came to Miller the next morning.

He sighed, "I thought you were going to wait till we heard back from Jake?"

"There isn't time, he could be deep undercover closing off a case, it could be weeks till he gets back to us and that is just too damn long."

"Okay, what did you find?"

Bellamy's face was all business as he laid out a map on Millers desk. "Pike has a daughter, I think that's who took Clarke from the base. That daughter has a mother 'Anya' but she moved away years ago and remarried up in Miami."

"You think they took Clarke to Miami?"

"No, Anya had a small beach house located in a small fishing village only a couple hours from here. I think that's where they are keeping Clarke."

"Or some locals are living there, Bellamy if the women moved to Miami she's not keeping some dinky little beach house."

"That's the thing, this beach house was bought 3 years after Anya left from Miami."

"You think Pike put it under her ex wife's name."

Bellamy nodded, "I think that's exactly what he did."

"When do we leave?"

The partners knew each other well, "In 20 minutes, grab your go bag and meet me in the hanger bay."

"We going by rover?"

"You bet your ass we are."

Both boys smiled, they accomplished all lot of great things in that rover, today was going to be no different.

.

Clarke woke with a start, last thing she remembered was Lexa's arms around her next and the strong scent of copper in the air.

Now she lay back in that grey room, dressed in the same Clothes she put on earlier but her hair wasn't lose like before, it was wound tightly at the back of her head. After she knocked her out Lexa must have braided her hair, Clarke's throat when dry thinking about all the other things Lexa could have done while she was unconscious

Expecting a visitor in the next few hours Clarke sits on the bed facing the only entrance, but no one came. Clarke went to sleep and woke up which she can only assume is hours later with a try of food on the floor by the bed. This routine continued, it was a week before someone came to visit while she was awake.

If she was being honest with herself Clarke would go back to solitude if it meant her father wouldn't be the man standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Writers block, happens and I'm sorry it resulted in this story not getting updated weeks ago like I promised/thought it was going to be. After the cliff hanger of last chapter I found it really hard to figure out what I wanted to happen next.**

Miller and Bellamy climbing into the fully gassed up rover, they almost thought they'd get away with it before they looked up and Saw Roan standing in their way.

"How much trouble you think we'd get into if we just ran his ass over." Bellamy was only 80% joking of course.

"I'd say enough they'd have us tracked down before we can track Pike."

Roan leaned into the walkie he has clipped to his shoulder, he spoke a couple words before continuing to stand in front of the boys arms crossed.

Bellamy waved his hands in a 'move' gesture but the other man just turned to speak to someone who was not in his eye line.

"Blake! Miller." Both the guys shut their eyes and groaned. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to leave these exits unguarded!? Not only did someone manage to break in less than 24 hours ago, I knew you two idiots didn't need more than 24 hours to make your great escape."

Bellamy turned toward the voice of Detective Miller but stayed in the rover.

"I need to find her, Sir."

"What you need to do is get your ass back into that base and do some training to get out all this pent up energy." He replied.

"Listen-"

Detective Miller turned to his son Ignoring Bellamy.

"Big mistake." Miller whispered to his partner.

"This base is on lock down until I say otherwise." The detective eyed the boys as he made the command into his walkie.

Bellamy pushed his foot down on the gas causing the engine to rev. The doors hadn't been closed yet he still had time.

Miller who knew his best friend well put his hands on the dash in front of them and the door handle, Bellamy flashed his gaze from the detective to the door measuring the distance between the two.

"TURN THE ROVER OFF BLAKE." The detective ordered but the vehicle was already speeding toward the door.

As the two bursts through the door before it closed, Miller looked back seeing a couple agents who'd jumped out of the way get back on their feet.

"We're going to pay for that later."

Bellamy looked over at him, "I'll take the heat, besides when we get Clarke back all that wont matter."

Miller nodded puling out the map, "We're a team." His words followed by silence.

.

Jake ran down flight after flight of metal stairs, he'd gotten multiple calls from Bellamy that had gone unanswered on his cell. Jake had to go back deep undercover in order to close an old case. The last call Bellamy sent him was a week ago, Jake listened to it when he got back to his safe house and got a hold of his phone.

Grabbing a duffel bag he packed his things as fast as he could and headed for an unmarked car waiting for him.

Bellamy had been sending him messages any time he found new lead or information Jake would find useful, causing Jake to become ahead of Bellamy in this investigation.

Jake knew where Pike was keeping his daughter, the only reason that his ex wife's cabin was in play was because Jake knew where it is. Pike didn't care about Clarke he only cared about getting his hands on Jake, and Jake sure as hell was going to walk into that cabin and hand himself over to set his daughter free.

.

Miller looked back at the map, "Just through these trees and then we'll have to go on foot."

The team would have to sneak along the tree line in order to stay hidden from any site lines from the beach to the house Clarke was being kept in.

"We should park it here, the more tree cover we have the more likely the chance it won't get found." Bellamy decided pulling over where the trees were most dense. "Grab your pack and follow me."

.

Pike got home to find his daughter had already taken off for the day, the space seemed in the same condition it was when Pike left, sending one of his men down to check the hostage, she was found sleeping.

"Perimeter check." He ordered seeing his men standing around like morons.

"Sir." They seemed to say at the same time before departing from the house.

Pike threw his weapon belt on the coffee table taking a quick look at his surroundings before going down to the basement.

.

Detective Miller fumed as he checked on the guards who'd jump from the rover that was now out of sight.

"Prepare rover two and a team to bring them back!"

One of the lead technical agents ran up to him sightly out of breath with a sat phone in hand.

"Detective you may want to hold off on that order until you hear this."

"Prepare the team!" He yelled to keep the others moving before turning to the agent, "Is it important son?"

"It's a recovered message left on Agents Blake's cell phone 17 Minutes ago." Miller turned to dismiss him when he caught the end of the message. "It's from Jake Griffin."

"Play it back." He ordered bring the device to his ear.

"Bellamy I've gotten all your messages, I still have two missions left open, I'm sending in someone else to close those, Clarke is the priority now more than ever. Pike has her as you said he's sent me photo's, the last I recently dropboxed to you, it shows her dead son. The mob stage bodies all the time for distracting you from what's most important and to anger the opponent. We must both keep our heads for what comes next. Pike knows I'll be coming now and I know where they are, I'll be there before the day is through, be there for Clarke during the fall out, you're what's best fore her right now. There are other enemies out there, none posing a threat at the moment but could start coming out of the wood work after this. Take care of my baby girl."

Miller gave the phone back and the agent added, "We tapped agent Blake's phone to get these, it shows he hasn't listened to it yet."

"Can you pull the photo from Blake's phone before he sees it?"

"I can mirror his phone to pull information for us to see but I can't delete anything I don't manually put on."

"Bring it up in ops I want to see the photo and let's pray Blake doesn't check his phone before he finds Clarke."

.

Pike opened the strong metal door separating him from Griffin's daughter. She was sleeping like she usually was when he saw her, only a few times when he came down had she actually been awake. Her hair up and in a braid, Clothes changed and fresh. Pike knew Lexa must have been down playing with the blonde while he was out, because of his daughter Pike never laid a finger on the Griffin girl, if anything she looked better than when she'd first arrived.

Pike reached toward a golden lock that seemed to have escaped the tight braid while Clarke slept, the same time his men seemed to get back from their search. From their shouts they's obviously found something.

.

"I bet they don't keep more than 1 guard on her at night, we should wait till dark before we think about making a move." Miller Whispered to his partner once they got back to the rover.

They'd been checking out the area when a couple of Pike's men seemed to be doing a random area search sending both boys back toward the rover so their mission didn't end before they got the girl.

"They could be hurting her in there, I'm not going to wait to find out I could have saved her."

Miller grabbed the collar of his friends jacket, "Be logical, use your brain and think about this. If we go in too early it could blow anything and push Pike to do something rash. I know you've come to care about her more than your position requires, it's clouding your judgment and is going to get someone hurt. Take a deep breath and let's come up with a plan."

As much as Bellamy wanted to say 'screw you' and follow what his heart was screaming at him, he took a deep breath and listened to his friend.

"You are right."

They both sat in silence for a couple moments gathering their thoughts.

"What time is it? It has to be at least a couple hours since we left." Miller said pulling up his sleeve to check the time.

Bellamy grabbed his go bag, "Somethings up, they knew where we were going, even if they didn't they would have used the rover GPS to track us."

"Maybe they found out something we don't know, check your phone."

They'd been gone for over 4 hours, if anyone had followed them they would have caught up in less than an hour.

"Couple angry voice mails from your dad, one from Jake and a dropbox request."

"He sending you pictures from the dessert now?" Miller teased, mindlessly grabbing a bottle of water from his bag.

Bellamy opened the box and clicked on the image Jake had sent him, Bellamy's heart dropped to his stomach, his saliva pooling in his mouth as he fought the urge to throw up.

Her blonde hair was matted with blood that also seemed to cover her face and chest, her face purple despite her peaceful expression, her neck appeared to be cut and she was in the same towel she'd been wearing when she was taken, leaving her limbs exposed.

"Not as pretty as you thought?" When Bellamy didn't laugh at the joke Miller looked up to see the pale face of his partner. "Bellamy what!?" Grabbing the phone from him Miller took in the gruesome sight.

Without the device in his hand Bellamy stared at the patch of grass and mud beneath him but still only saw Clarke bruised and bloody, for the rest of his life he was never ever going to be able to forget that image. That was how he was going to remember her, not her laughing and smiling, not her rolling her eyes in annoyance, not even the last memory he had of her in a clean towels pressed between him and the tile wall of the locker room.

He was going to remember her pale and bloody.

Miller pocketed the phone as Bellamy stood enraged and fully of grief and started collecting his weapons, his eyes murderous.

"Just wait a minute!"

"No! That is what waiting got me! Got her!" He pointed nowhere but Miller knew he was talking about the picture. "I let them distracted me with regulations, wanted to wait for Jake saying it was better to stay out of the way and look what happened because I stood down."

"This isn't your fault."

"She was in my arms when they took her from me Miller. She was as safe as she's been and it still wasn't good enough. I can't protect her but I sure as hell can kill the bastards who did that to her." It was then he broke off in a run because toward the place Clarke had died in, the horrific vision of her from that photo driving him forward. His agent background caused him to pick up the sound of a motor boat starting from down the beach as it pushed off but Bellamy kept running.

.

Pike marched upstairs throwing the door open to see his men with their hands on one Jake Griffin.

"It's about time." Pike gloated, "Your daughter's starting to get restless."

"You mention her again you may wake up to find yourself without a tongue." Jake threatened.

"No need for empty threats my friend, we'll be far away soon enough."

"I want 10 Minutes with her."

Pike smiled, "I just checked on her, she wouldn't wake up for anything. You're welcome to spend the next 5 minutes trying though, cause that's all the time you have."

Jake pulled out of the grips holding him in place, he was the door Pike had recently come out of and made his way down until he came to a small hallway with a lot of doors connected, but only one was pure metal.

Pushing it open Jake took in the alive and rosy face of his daughter.

.

Clarke woke to the sound of heavy footsteps overhead and the metal door to her room locking. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and groaned, she felt trapped and she hated it, the only time she tried to fight back she failed miserably. That whole situation could have turned out worse in the end, Lexa could have killed her and Bellamy and her dad would never figure out what happened to her.

Lost in thought the blonde was only pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the metal door to her room being pushing open.

She hadn't seen him in years but there he was, her father standing in the doorway of her cell. The joy was quickly replaced by dread, if he was here it was because he was turning himself in to take her place.

"I don't have a lot of time and I need to explain things."

Jake walked quickly toward his daughter getting a face full of blonde hair as she ran into his arms, but he didn't care. He kept her tight to his chest as he told her how she wasn't to look for him after, that this was goodbye. That she was strong and he was sorry she lost her mother because of him. Bellamy would be coming for her and to trust him because he was the best there is. and lastly as he heard boots coming down the stairs that he loved her.

"No dad!" She cried as big men came in to take him away.

"Remember what I said and never forget who you are." He told her as one of the man slammed the door shut separating them.

Clarke waited for the loud noise of the lock trapping her inside but it never came, because she wasn't a prisoner anymore. Because Pike had her dad and that's all he ever wanted, that's way he killed her mother, Octavia is spending the summer without her brother and Clarke had been shot at moved from place to place and held captive. All so her father could meet his maker.

The blonde buried her face in the nearest pillow and sobbed her pain away.

.

"Hope it was enough to last you for the rest of your life Jake." One of Pike's men snickered dragging him from the house.

Another man joined in, "Not that it's going to be a long one."

Pike was waiting in a motor boat on the shore, watching as his men dragged Griffin from the house and threw him into the boat. They pushed off and the motor came to life taking them away.

"What are you smirking at?" Jake snaps seeing the smirk on Pike's face.

"Keep your eyes on the shore for as long as you can Jake. You are the one who taught me never to leave loose ends."

Jake looked back seeing the door that had been shut and locked as they'd left suddenly wide open.

.

Bellamy ran into the house throwing the front door open weapon drawn with his partner a couple steps behind him.

"Downstairs." Miller yelled after they'd cleared the main level of the house.

Bellamy lead the two down into the basement, his adrenaline pumping waiting for Pike or one of his men to step out from behind a corner. Miller noted that the house seemed abandoned, there was no way the house would have been left empty unless there was nothing in the house that needed guarding anymore.

"Left." Bellamy called out to his partner to let him know he needed to check all the doors on the right.

After demolishing all the wooden doors Bellamy came to the metal one, pushing roughly on it but since the lock wasn't engaged it flew open slamming against the wall startling the pile of blankets. Or at least who ever was under them.

"Show your self or I swear to god!" Bellamy yelled, gun trained on the sheets.

Bellamy thought the small body was Lexa, Pike's daughter but it wasn't until the bundle responded to him that Bellamy dropped the clip out of his gun, one round still felt in the chamber.

"Bellamy?" She asked again.

This time the blankets falling away to reveal a blonde head of hair, blue watery eyes looking back at him.

"Thank fuck." Miller huffed under his breath.

Miller was down for killing whatever evil son of a bitch tortured the Griffin girl, he'd grown to like her in the small time he spend with her. But for Bellamy's sake Miller was just glade his friend wouldn't have to suffer a loss he felt was his fault. Many stories go around the base when an agent gets killed for losses someone too soon in their career.

Bellamy had lost many people but not one of them would have left a scare like the one Clarke would have.

"Clarke." The word was strangled as it came out but that's how Bellamy felt, like he was being suffocated. Not able to take a breath until he knew what his eyes were showing him were real.

His eyes traveled her body as the rest of the blankets fell away, his eyes fighting to see past the picture on his phone, the one that was forever burning into his memory. When he found no sign of fowl play he waved for Miller to go check the rest of the house.

His knee's gave out when somehow his feet had managed to carry him over to the bed. Bellamy pulled Clarke to the ground with him, her knees hitting the ground on either side of his, her weight dropping into his lap and arms wrapping around his shoulders as his slid around her waist.

Her body shook with her tears but so did Bellamy, the relief at founding what he thought he'd lost was overwhelming.

"Bellamy he's gone." He didn't know what she meant by this but he knew it couldn't be good.

"I've got you." He kept whispering into her shoulder.

They stayed like that until Bellamy heard a frightening yell from his partner who was on the main level.

"Bomb!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Rated M for Mature! #sexytime**

"Bomb!" Miller yelled having seen what him and Bellamy bursting through the main door had set off.

The bomb was attached to a device that was counting down quickly giving 1 minute left on the clock, Miller knew his partner and Clarke would never make it out of the basement and a safe distance away before the device blew so he did the only thing he could.

Closing the door to the stairs tightly behind him Miller raced two at a time to meet Bellamy and a frightened looking Clarke at the bottom.

"Get back in the room!" He ordered both of them, pushing their backs to force them into motion.

The room was metal and concrete, Miller prayed it would also act like a bomb shelter when the blast hit. With Bellamy's help the two pushed the mattresses Clarke had been sleeping on against the door as added protection.

"14, 13, 12, 11." Miller started to count out loud as the detonation time got closer.

"Where is the point of impact?" Bellamy asked him pulling Clarke into his arms.

"Main door." Miller informed, pointing to the furthest corner in the room where they'd be as far away from the blast as they can get.

Bellamy cupped his hands over Clarke's ears as they all huddled together.

"We won't be able to dig ourselves out." Bellamy looked over the blondes head to meet the eyes of his partner.

"I set off the emergency ping on my watch and threw it out the front door, they have our location by now. It's just a matter of how strong this structure is."

.

Jake screamed as he watched the house he left his daughter in explode in flash over with fire, the small structure only the size of his hand at this point wouldn't be visible much longer. Jake had kept his eyes trained on the door watching for anyone to come out and no one had, from experience he knew Pike's house wouldn't have any other points of entry besides the front door.

The boat rocked as he shoot up in anger ready to go at Pike with all he had but he didn't get the chance as something solid hit him over the head.

.

The mattresses Clarke had been sleeping on flew away from the door during the blast, even though it was indented the metal door that had kept her from the outside words was slightly dented inward.

Bellamy tried to talk to her, from what Clarke could read on his lips it looked like he was asking if she was okay. She only nodded in the end because her ears were ringing and it was hurting her head to concentrate as hard as she was.

After checking in with each other there was nothing to do but wait, after about an hour the ringing in everyone's ears lessened enough for them to talk to each other. Bellamy demanded to know if Clarke had been hurt by Pike since she'd been there. She told them of her attempt to escape Lexa and how her dad showed up only to be taken away moments later.

It wasn't until hour three the group started hearing the buzzing sound of a saw and the voices of other agents arriving on scene, it was another two hours after that when the group was escorted from the room and taken up onto solid land.

Paramedics and local police were on scene after neighbors had reported hearing an explosion as well as agents and officers who'd responded to Millers SOS.

Miller turned to Bellamy when he saw his father quickly approaching, "I'll handle him, you take care of your girl."

"Come on." Bellamy told her softly hand on her back.

Clarke who'd been relatively quiet since the bombs had gone off started to come back to herself, her thoughts were on her dad. He's given himself up for her, with everything she knew, her life for his meant that her father was going to die.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked Bellamy, her eyes looking out at the ocean.

Bellamy had told her he'd heard a motor boat while he and Miller were in the woods, because they didn't see Pike leave with Jake, they assumed they were on that boat.

He pointed toward an ambulance, "To get you checked out."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Not till they tell me otherwise, besides your ankle should be wrapped, it's starting to swell."

Clarke just shook her head and quietly sat as she was looked over and Bellamy watched like a hawk as the paramedics poked and prodded at her. After the all clear, Detective Miller ordered everyone back to the base. Miller and another agent took back the rover that was still hidden away in the trees, while Bellamy road in the SUV with Clarke and Detective Miller.

On the ride back Clarke sat quietly as Bellamy fielded all the questions Detective Miller threw at her, recounting what she'd told him after the bomb went off and what he knew on his own.

The ride back seemed short to Clarke, she'd been thinking of her father and his last words to her. How he'd most likely be dead in a couple days and how if she hadn't gotten pricked by that damn vine when she fell into the pit behind the safe house, her and Bellamy would still be there safe and sound and her dad wouldn't be with Pike.

"We're back Princess." Bellamy told her softly when she didn't notice the car had stopped moving.

Clarke would have to do a real debrief in the next few days but Detective Miller made sure she wouldn't be bothered until she settled back in. Bellamy followed the blonde, she seemed to be on auto pilot as she moved toward the infirmary where she'd stayed since she arrived on base. However when they were about to pass the hallway where all the agent bedrooms were, Bellamy took the lead changing Clarke's direction and taking her to his room.

She followed silently and instead of sitting on the bed like Bellamy expected, Clarke leaned on the wall across from the bed.

"He's gone." Clarke echo'd her earlier words form the house.

Bellamy was confused. "Pike's going to get what's coming to him, we aren't going to stop looking until we find him.

The blonde shook her head, her hair freed from Lexa's tight braid, "No dad, my dad's gone."

Bellamy's heart broke at the sad whimper that escaped her lips, he closed the door to his room and grabbed her hand making her sit with him on the bed.

"They left by boat, Miller made sure their were copters in the air before we'd left, they escaped on a boat but there isn't land for miles. Have faith Princess."

Clarke's only response was so sob harder, she wanted to pull herself together but she just felt so broken. Her lungs sucked in a fresh wave of air when Bellamy kissed her cheek, Clarke pulled away quickly to look at him, his eyes glued to her like they always were when ever they were in a room together.

'Bellamy'll take good care of you, trust him' Her fathers words rang in her ear as Clarke allowed herself to press her lips to his. He knew what her father said was true, Bellamy had done nothing but take care of her since he'd arrived.

He responded by pressing back and running his thumb over her hand that was captured in his, the other moving to touch her cheek softly.

"Please." She whispered pulling away slightly, but her lips still brushed his as she spoke.

She fisted his shirt in her hands and kissed him rougher. He didn't pull away immediately but kept her in place on the bed by holding her thighs down. He didn't want to deny her from what she seems to want, what he also wanted. But he also needed to say something before they took this further.

With her forehead pressed to his, lips cm apart he took a deep breath to get control of himself before speaking.

"Back at the safe house I told you nothing was going to come between us and I meant it." He pulled her hips toward his and she whimpered at the contact. "Pike did that when he literally stole you from my arms." The drop box photo flashing in his mind. "My sister has been the only thing I've ever wanted to care for and protect, but you came along and changed everything. I can't let what happened with Pike happen again Clarke." He whispered the last part against her lips.

Clarke sniffled before leaning in for another kiss, her hips met his as Bellamy allowed them to lay back on the bed, changing the game by rolling to keep Clarke beneath him, protected from anything that could come though his bedroom door.

He imagined her bellow him before, her hair in his fingers, pale skin an open canvas for his lips to explore. He thought all that had been taken away from him when Pike's daughter invaded the base stealing Clarke in broad daylight. Then that damn picture of her beaten and bloodied body was sent to him and Bellamy, suddenly the last memory he had of her in a towel pinned between him and the change room wall was replaced by something ugly.

Bellamy hadn't realized he'd frozen over Clarke until she ran her hand down his jaw, to his next before it rested between them on his chest. When he's eyes found her's again the tears were gone, her pupils blown wide.

"Bellamy?"

"Do you remember when you stepped on that landmine back at the safe house?"

Clarke blushed, "Vaguely."

Bellamy kissed her softly, his body aligned with hers. "I've gone on a lot of missions for someone my age, I've seen a lot of bad things. I thought pulling you off that landmine was something to be shaken over-"

Clarke traveled back to that day, Bellamy had been so mad at her for running off, he'd yelled and been sarcastic but when she'd stepped on that bomb she saw the worry he had for her.

Every fight they'd ever had always revolved around her and her safety, when Bellamy walked into the room Pike had been keeping her in, the look on his face seemed to mirror the one he'd worn when he'd found her suffering from the Poisson vine. It was worry, anger and disbelief Clarke hadn't been able to focus on any emotion at the time but her own. Now that she's had time to go over the past 12 hours she could see things clearly.

"He didn't break me Bellamy." She whispered.

His head dropped to her chest, closing his eyes tight to shake the nasty image away, he needed this time with her maybe more than she did. Rocking back onto his knees Bellamy puled Clarke up till she sat straddling his lap, slowly he pulled her shirt off examining every inch of skin as it was uncovered. Clarke's confusion didn't go unnoticed by Bellamy, but he needed to take his time to make sure she was as unscathed as she and the paramedics said. her bra was next to hit the floor.

Dropping a couple kissed to her shoulder he played with the helm of her yoga pants, a hand slid up the blondes back to support her as Bellamy laid her on the bed before him, blue eyes watching his movements. He pulled her pants down her legs till Clarke fluttered her feet to get them off a little faster.

Still on her back and only in panties, Clarke reached for the belt on Bellamy's jeans, the space between her eyes scrunching when it didn't come undone easily. Bellamy removed his close easily and not quite as slow as he had Clarke's, when he was done he returned to her eyes scanning her face as his lips fell to her right knee, his hand leading the way as he moved toward her hip.

The blonde squirmed beneath him then, her patience running thin at his weird behavior. Her body tingling everywhere as her tight core strained as Bellamy by passed her center and kissed up her belly to her chest.

He placed her leg around his hip, holding it there while his other hand slid under Clarke to hold her shoulder. His hard member sliding along her wet slit, when it bumped her clit Clarke gasped her head hiding in Bellamy's shoulder. He repeated the movement a couple more times, his hand sliding from Clarke's knee to her hip, keeping her in place as she bucked and whimpered.

Bellamy's lips met hers as he swallowed his own moan as he finally slid into her, Clarke's head flew back at the sudden release he'd given her, he'd teased her until she was ready, with a quick jerk of his hips she came around him, he held her tightly to him as her body shook uncontrollably.

Bellamy kissed her chin, his between their bodies his thumb rubbing her clit as she started to come back to herself. He didn't let up as she tried to thrust into him, Bellamy's hips were strong as they held her down, his cock fully inside her feeling every flutter of her walls.

"Wait." Clarke whimpered all too soon feeling herself close to the edge only seconds after her first orgasm, "Bellamy."

He watched as she fell again, her eyes rolling back into her head as he sat back slowly rubbing his hands up and down her stomach, arms and legs as she continued to shake.

This time Bellamy allowed her to move as she wished, as she came back to herself she moved her hips Bellamy's no longer pressed tight to hers, and she missed it. Clarke reached for Bellamy's hands as she fucked him, her body buzzing.

"Bellamy bit his lip as he held back, he let Clarke control their pace as he watched her beautiful body move bellow his, her movements were slow but uncoordinated as her body went off what felt good. He never wanted her to leave this room never again, they were safe locked away in here.

Bellamy fell forward as Clarke's hand unexpectedly rolled his balls in her hand, the sensation blinded Bellamy to everything else but Clarke. They moved together, no doubt anyone passing by could heard what was happening. The thought made Bellamy growl, Clarke whimpered at his possessiveness. His body protected her as they got lost in each other.

.

Miller looked at the helicopter cam footage on the big screen in the ops room, there was no sign of the escape boat anywhere across that ocean.

"Dad there is no way they could have just dropped off like that, we are missing something."

"I agree," Detective Miller assure his son. "Where is Agent Blake?"

"With Clarke, he'll be down here tomorrow."

"Just as well, we should get some rest, the next week isn't going to be easy. Clarke will want her father found and we will need to call in other agencys. Get some rest, you did good today son, even if how you got there was a little unorthodox."

Miller looked down before looking back at his father, "Yes sir."

.

Clarke fell asleep long before Bellamy who watched over her, his body finally betraying him around 4AM. When blonde woke up at 5 from a nightmare she smiled feeling the weight of Bellamy's arm around her waist.

The blonde turned her head into the pillow but immediately turned back after inhaling the smokey smell that seemed to have clung to both of them after the explosion back at Pike's house. Clarke wanted a shower to erase the memories the smell evoked, but it seemed like she might not get that chance when someone loudly knocked on Bellamy's door.

"Sorry to do this man but we need you in ops."

When Bellamy didn't wake to the voice of his partner Clarke slipped from his arms grabbing Bellamy's towel from the wall and wrapped it around her before opening the door.

"Bell- oh Clarke, Hey." He took in her attire, "I didn't mean to interrupt but-."

She blushed, "No you didn't uh- I was just going to take a shower I kinda haven't been able to take one since I've been gone."

Miller nodded, "Yeah no problem, you know where it is?" Clarke nodded, "Bellamy will be in the ops room when you get out."

"Thanks and thanks for coming to save me."

"Anytime."

Clarke slid by well aware that she was now walking toward the showers in only a towel, but it beat spending another uncomfortable few minutes in front of Miller pilling up all her clothes.

.

"Hey Blake." Miller said tapping on the door frame.

He watched Bellamy reach in front of him on the bed, obviously feeling for Clarke and when he didn't find her his brow frowned and he sat up looking around the room. Seeing Miller his heart pumped faster and he started to think of all the reasons Clarke wasn't next to him.

"Relax." Miller held up his hands. "She went to shower, Dad sent me to get you, the copter camera picked up something."

Bellamy nodded rubbing a hand down his face, "I'll meet you down there."

.

"Let's go over everything we have." Detective Miller announced to the room, "Let's start from 3:27pm yesterday."

Bellamy and Miller started on their account of when they decided to leave, Detective Miller was next as he started to recount how they got a phone call from Jake and pulled the voice mail from Bellamy's phone along with the pictures from drop box. The agent controlling the smart board in front of them played the voice message before flashing the bloody photo's of Clarke onto the screen.

Then it was Bellamy and Millers turn again, Miller saw the green look on his friends face and took over, "We ran toward the house, there was the sound of a motor boat starting up nearby but we never saw it. Agent Blake entered the house first and then me, we did a search of the first floor before moving into the basement where we found Clarke Griffin. While agent Blake checked on her I went to do another sweep of the house, that is when I found the bomb."

"The bomb that was activated by agent Blake entering the house?" Another detective asked.

"Correct." Miller nodded.

Detective Miller satisfied with the recount of yesterdays events swiftly moved onto what got them all up this early in the morning.

One of the technicians projected the footage onto the big screen allowing Bellamy to look up again.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Bellamy asked.

"We see no sight of the motor boat that we assume Pike escaped on alone with Mr Griffin, but we do see this."

Zooming in there was a visible body laying face down in the water.

"It might not be Jake, killing and dumping him overboard doesn't fit Pike's MO." Bellamy said.

"I agree." Miller added, "Pike waited a long time to get his hands on him, kidnapped the mans daughter just to dump him less than an hour later."

The previous agent informed, "There are divers in the water now on a recovery mission, we should know more soon."

Bellamy nodded, "Until we know anything I don't want a word of this getting back to Clarke." Everyone nodded at him, turning back to Miller he added, "Come find me if you hear anything."

"You know I will."

.

Clarke climbed from the shower and grabbed one of the packaged combs from the drawer and brushed her hair out while blow drying it, if she was going to walk through the halls, yet again in a towel, she wanted to look a little more put together.

Thankfully she seemed to avoid everyone in the base, most of them were probably at that secret meeting Miller had come to get Bellamy for. Getting back to the room Clarke pulled on Bellamy's shirt that had been thrown over a chair, it fell just to mid thigh. It didn't mush matter anyway as she climbed back onto the bed to sit under the covers.

Not able to sit and do nothing without worrying about her dad Clarke reached for Bellamy's phone, it was turned off, Clarke assumed he'd turned it off the night previous so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Watching the light come on, the word Bell coming across the screen. Clarke could help but chuckle at that, Bell was Octavia's nick name for her brother. But that smile quickly went away once she saw what was on the screen.

It was hard to recognize herself, but Clarke was sure the bloodied body on the phone was hers.

"I don't get it." She muttered to herself, her happy attitude gone.

It wasn't the blood, that didn't creep her out nearly as much as being posed and played with like a doll did. Pike or Lexa or one of their goons hand taken photos of her while she was wrapped in only a towel. The room didn't look like the one she was kept in, it looked like a grassy area, which meant they took these photo's before she's been taken to the beach house.

Scrolling she came across more photo's of her, some she looked at peace, some her limbs were twisted and more fake blood had been poured over her. It came across her mind then who'd phone she was on. Bellamy's, she thought as he walked into the room.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

Clarke held the phone to her chest not wanting him to see what she was looking at. "You seemed so surprised when you found me alive, was it because of the photos?"

Bellamy froze at her words, his confusion gone. "Clarke." He reached for his phone but she held it tighter to her chest.

"That bomb went off because you ran into the house without back up. You could have gotten killed, you and Miller." She knelled up on the bed, slowly putting things together.

Bellamy's eyes taking in the fact that she was wearing just his tshirt. "You were more important."

"You were going to kill them-"

"Your damn right!" Bellamy raised his voice, "You were dead and I was going to do worse to them."

Clarke swallowed, "These pictures aren't real."

"They were to me, god Clarke. There are always going to be dangers out there for you because of who your dad is, who I am. One day those might not be so fake, one day I won't get you back."

"Why do you keep saying things like that!?" She yelled angry.

"Because it's true!" He took a deep breath to settle himself. " Pike is still out there and I'm going to kill him and get your dad back. Then you are going to go back to Kane's and enjoy the rest of your summer with your friends before going to art school in the fall."

Clarke's heart jumped, "What about you?"

"I'll be there, in my old room right across the hall."

Clarke smiled closing the phone and tossing it to the other side of the bed, leaning into Bellamy who'd moved closer during their fight. Her arms around his neck, his on her waist.

"I'm going to help you find my dad."

The video footage from earlier played in the back of Bellamy's mind.

He kissed her cheek and then her lips, the topic of her father needed to be pushed under the rug until he was sure the floating body wasn't Jake Griffin.

 **Thanks for reading. I left this on a not really cliff hanger because I'm going to be leaving this story for a little while so I can focus on my other two that need attention. :) see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I have honest been SO stuck! But now I've turned it around. Sorry for taking suck a long break. 5 months away was too long! I already have two months worth of chapters written. I'm dying for you to read it all!**

Sitting on one of the ops tables Bellamy Blake ran his hands down his face. 3 months, 3 months of investigating and following leads that went nowhere. 3 months of returning to the base only to have his Blonde Princess meet him at the gates with hope on her face, only to be dashed moments later when she saw her father wasn't with them.

Clarke was in front of him now bent over a table with a map of the area surrounding the beach house, Bellamy had tried his best to keep her from the case and he succeeded for the first month. But after no luck it was hard to deny Clarke's involvement. Detective Miller allowed her into the ops room, their maps were what she focused on most, as well as helicopter footage of the surrounding water, though Bellamy had the footage of the floating body scrubbed, it wasn't Jake Griffin anyway.

"We haven't checked these caves on the south side." Clarke spoke out loud to herself.

Bellamy looked up at her, "They wouldn't have had time to go to the caves, Miller and I would have seen-"

"But it's possible and a lot more likely then them just disappearing."

Everyone had cleared the ops center for the night, leaving only Bellamy to watch over Clarke as her eyes scanned every inch of the map before her.

"I get what you are saying, but Clarke it isn't possible, Miller and I would have seen it when we were running toward the house."

"You both were distracted, you could have missed-"

"We didn't. Look I know you want to find your dad, we all do. We've been looking for 3 months and haven't found any sign of them. They've gone dark and they are going to stay there until whatever they are planning is done. I know it's hard to hear."

Clarke shook her head, she couldn't believe that. Her dad wasn't gone she was going to find him even if she had to do it without the help of Bellamy and his team.

Bellamy sighed and stood from the table. "Classes started a week ago, as long as you have an agent with you, you can go to the classes you registered for."

"I'm not leaving him Bellamy."

"You think he'd want you doing this? Obsessing and putting your life on hold? Clarke 3 months is a long time-"

"You said Pike has a bigger plan, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble and had an escape plan if he was just going to kill-I want you to take a look at the caves."

Bellamy stared at her until she turned to see what he hadn't responded to her.

"There are other cases on the table right now Clarke, I can't waste time sending men out to look in an area without viable information."

"A freaking monster didn't just come out of the damn sea and swallow their boat whole Bellamy! They had to have gone somewhere!"

The room fell into silence, "I think you need some sleep."

Clarke's eyelids fluttered, blinking back tears of frustration. "What I need is to find my dad." She went back to looking at the map.

Not wanting to start another fight Bellamy stormed out of the room, heading for the gym. He needed to waist some of the pent of energy this case has been giving him. Halfway down the hall he noticed someone in the filing offices.

"Hey!" He call out, his voice sounding deeper as it rang with authority.

The figure stopped their movements but didn't turn around until Bellamy instructed them to do so, slowly.

"Bellamy look I'm sorry-" Clarke froze.

She's felt bad snapping at Bellamy the way she did, he felt as helpless as her and yelling at each other wasn't going to help anything. She packed up and put away the maps for the night before heading toward Bellamy's room. She was in her own head when she saw him in the hallway, she hadn't realized he was facing off with someone until she took in his stance.

"Go back to ops and lock the door." Bellamy's voice left no room for argument.

Clarke backed away slowly, there was more than one hallway that lead to the sleeping barracks, she couldn't back Bellamy up but Miller could.

Even though Bellamy's eyes remained on the dark figure in the office, his ears were trained on Clarke. Specifically her footsteps getting further away, when he was sure she was clear he commanded for the figure to remove his hood.

"Why, what are you going to do shoot me?" The voice mocked, "Because it seems you're without your gun."

"I don't need a gun to subdue you."

"Jesus Blake." The man said removing his hood. "It's me, calm down solider."

Bellamy eye'd Roan suspiciously, "What were you looking for?"

"I'm working a case that I think might be connected to a case I worked 2 years ago. Just looking for the old files."

"In the middle of the night?" He asked skeptical.

Roan chuckled, "You and Goldilocks aren't the only ones trying to close cases around here."

"Some of the techs have been moving all the files over to a new system, if you can't find what your looking for check in with them." Bellamy said, backing away to go find Clarke.

"Duly noted." Roan nodded turning back to the rubbermaid bin on files.

Bellamy heard heavy footsteps running behind him, thinking it might be Roan he turned but found Miller in his sweats.

"I thought you went to bed hours ago."

Miller took a deep breath to settle his heart rate, "I was, Clarke woke me up said you were in trouble."

"I over reacted. I caught Roan in the filing office with his hood up, I thought someone might have broken in."

Miller gave his friends shoulder a squeeze, "We've all be on edge these past couple months, It's all good." Miller noticed the bags under his eyes. "get some rest."

Bellamy nodded, "Where's Clarke?"

"I left her locked in my room."

.

"What happened?" Clarke asked once Bellamy and Miller made it back to his room.

"It was a miss understanding."

Clarke took Bellamy's word for it, "Oh, okay because I cannot stand another dramatic kidnapping."

"Let's get to bed, " Bellamy nodded his toward the direction of his room.

As the couple entered Bellamy's room Clarke plugged her phone in before sitting in the middle of the bed. Bellamy felt her eyes following him but continued around the room until he was done and ready to turn in.

"I want to ask you something." Clarke's tummy was doing flips and she didn't know why.

Bellamy sat at the bottom of his bed, "Okay."

"I know I've been staying here because we have no idea where Pike is and who knows if his men are still around waiting to make a move if I come out of hiding. But I haven't gotten to visit my moms grave, her birthday is coming and I just hoped maybe we'd be able to go visit her."

No was Bellamy's go to answer when ever Clarke talked about leaving the bunker, this was the safest place for her to be, it makes no sense for her to leave. But he thought about what he was really asking. And she was asking, instead of proclaiming or demanding. All she wanted to do was visit her moms grave on her birthday. They'd only be gone a couple hours, he'd be with her the whole time and he'd bring Miller for backup.

"I'll have to double check that Miller and I are cleared before I promise anything, but yes. You should get to see your mother."

Clarke smiled sadly, "Does it ever get to you that you can't see your sister? I mean we aren't that far away from Kane's house."

"She's grown up so much, I feel like I missed so much of her formative years. We keep in touch through texts and emails, but it'll never be like it use to be."

"Yeah." Clarke sighed climbing under the covers for the night.

 **.**

After speaking with Detective Miller, Bellamy and Nate decided it would be best for Clarke to visit her mothers grave before her birthday. If they waited to go the day of or a couple days after, it would be more. likely Pike would have his men watching the area.

"Her Birthday is on a Tuesday this year."

Bellamy nodded, he got what Clarke was saying, "We'll go tomorrow then, if you can't be there or her actually Birthday then you can at least be there on the right day of the week."

Clarke nodded, she didn't really care which day they went, but tomorrow would get her out of the bunker before she went mad and started maiming people. It would also maybe give her a chance to see her old neighborhood, depending on which route they took.

.

The drive to the grave yard was a little long, but Clarke didn't mind. It was nice not to be trapped inside all the time, Bellamy was driving. Miller and two other guys were following them in a car, staying a couple blocks back.

Nobody expected anything to go wrong, but the second car was a must, at least for now.

While looking out the window, Clarke thought back on her last couple month of high school. Her life hadn't really been that exciting, a couple parties and a little drama, other than that things were pretty tame.

"What's got you in your head Princess?"

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, his curls tickling his forehead. He really was a great guy, his looks were just a plus. Clarke now found herself wondering if her mother hadn't been killed, if her and Bellamy could be where they were right now in their relationship. Most likely not.

"Just thinking about my mom."

"Tell me about her."

"We fought all the time, she always seemed so cold. O and I always called her the ice queen. I never understood her and felt like she didn't get me. But then I think back to when my dad was around. She was still prim and proper, but she was warm and-" her voice shook, "attentive. She was a different person back then. She was my mom, not Abby the ice queen."

Bellamy's warm hand slid over her thigh, resting there.

"It wasn't like I made it easy for her to be any other way." Clarke continued. "I hated her for things I didn't even understand. I pushed her love away and after a while, she stopped trying to give it."

Tears were falling down her cheeks now, Bellamy tightened his hold on her thigh, but said nothing.

.

Once the grave yard came into view, Clarke's tears were dried on her cheeks, though her eyes remained watery. There was no one around, making the area silent over all.

Miller and the guards under his command headed toward the other end of the Grave yard, sweeping the area. They tried to be as quiet and stay out of sight the best they could.

Bellamy walked with Clarke, his hand on her back. He was the one leading her, because sadly she hadn't been able to attend Abby's burial. Bellamy had to have someone in the department fine where her grave was located so he'd know where to go once they arrived.

Clarke allowed herself to be led, her mind too full to be leading anyone anywhere. Even if she had known where her mother's final resting place was.

When they came upon it, Bellamy pointed the blonde in the correct direction. Allowing her to approach the grave alone and at her own place, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Hi." Clarke felt stupid talking to stone, but she heard it was cathartic. "I'm sure your pretty disappointing in me right now."

In the silence between words, Clarke laid a purple and pink lily next to her mothers head stone.

"I found dad." laughing without humor, Clarke whipped her cheeks. "I wanted-"

Clarke started to stand up, she didn't even know why she wanted to come here. It wasn't going to fix anything. Turning fast she took two quick paces before Bellamy before freezing. This might be her only chance to be here for a while. Turning back around Clarke bent over, her hand touching the cold stone.

"I wanted to tell you that, I applied to the army as a medic. I did it to piss you off mostly. Give you what you wanted, while still slapping you in the face. You don't have to worry, I withdrew my application. I'm still going to art school, well who knows if I will be able to get in now. I've been looking up some nursing courses that happen a couple months during my spring semester. Figured if I ever get back to my life, well the life I had before, I'd honor you as best I could."

Bellamy watched and listened as Clarke relaxed and talked to her mom. Somethings, like mentioning being an army medic, through Bellamy for a loop, but he kept quiet thought it all. Finally when Clarke felt she was ready she stood, almost 40 minutes later. She took Bellamy's hand and walked back toward where their trucks were.

"I think she would have really liked you."

"Yeah?" Bellamy asked, his thumb rubbing her knuckles.

"Well, she would have pretended to hate you. Claim I was only with you to get back at her, then draw some weird parallel between me and her, you and my dad. Only after that, would she mildly tolerate you."

Bellamy chuckled, he looked ahead and could see Miller and the guys surrounding the hood of Bellamy's vehicle.

"You need to see this." Miller told him, once the couple were close enough not to shout.

"What?" Clarke asked.

Miller kept his eyes on Bellamy, they seemed to be communicating with just a couple glances.

"It's addressed to her." Miller vocalized.

The hand that Bellamy had intertwined with Clarke's worked to keep her in place, Clarke looked up at him mid step.

"It's going to be opened either way." Clarke tried to reason.

Bellamy could see from the black bag at Miller's feet, that the guys had already checked for explosives and anything that was an immediate threat.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to open it." Bellamy said honestly.

Miller leaned toward him, "I watched your dash cam footage, I never say a face. Black gloved hands placed the box then goes off frame. The guy who did this was white, he was wearing short sleeves."

Bellamy's brain racked through the people in Pike's crew who fit the limited description and 3 came to mind.

Clarke turned her body into his arm, "You don't even know if it's them." Knowing where Bellamy's head must be.

When Bellamy did nothing but look down at her, Clarke moved forward to take the box between her hands- ignoring the growl of annoyance from Bellamy. Setting down the brown package at her feel so she could be crouched down beside it.

"Keys." The blonde held her hands out, waiting for one of the guys to comply.

With a nod from Bellamy, Miller handed her the silver knife he had hidden on his ankle. Clarke gave him a strange look but shrugged and sliced the tape holding the box closed. The tape giving way seemed to release a unpleasant smell from the boy, With her nose scrunched up she opened up her mail.

Clarke choked on the air she was pulling into her lungs, large hands took hold of her shoulders, pulling her up and away. At the same time another set of hands grabbed the box and took it somewhere out of sight.

When Clarke dreamed about seeing her fathers face again, she'd wanted him to have rosy cheeks and for his head to be attached to his body.

 **AHAHA Sorry! See you next Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Taking a deep breath Clarke walked into her new apartment, it was just the right size for her and was only a 20 minute walk to campus. The campus where was was taking criminal psychology. The rent was affordable on her own, she worked mornings, weekends and in between classes at the off campus cafe. Coming home only too sleep, shower and change before going out again.

The dark circles under her eyes getting harder to hide with makeup and Clarke was becoming more lazy with it. No one enrolled in her classes knew her before, therefore couldn't say if this looked wasn't due to constant studying that came with student life.

The people outside of school hadn't seen her in nearly two months, Clarke had thankfully been able to transfer and enroll immediately at a school just outside of her home town. Some people like Finn and Octavia had tried to contact her, even Jasper and Monty gave it a try for the first month. Clarke wasn't even sure if they knew what really happened.

 **(FlashBack)**

The box containing her fathers head was immediately removed from Clarke's field of vision, Bellamy pulling her away and standing in front of her while the others moved fast.

Miller and one other guard took the box and drove off, leaving one guy behind to keep an eye on things. Meanwhile Bellamy choked back his own feelings getting a grip on himself, Clarke on the other hand was completely catatonic.

"Clarke." His words sounded to her like they were underwater.

Nothing felt real in that moment and even though it was Bellamy's chest in front of her just then, all Clarke could see was her father.

"Blake. It is best if we get back to base."

Bellamy nodded, he knew they had to get going. Someone had to have dropped that box off and most likely stuck around to watch the fall out. Clarke legs seemed to move with Bellamy as he moved them toward the SUV, helping her inside he buckled her up. He would have sat in the back seat with her but he needed to be doing something.

The base had already been informed of the situation before they arrive, Bellamy pulled into the garage parking not paying attention to his surroundings. Before Bellamy had a chance to, one agent waiting in the garage already having opened Clarke's door. Bellamy moved around them to get to her, pulling her from the car. From there they walked together, Bellamy burst into the command base, angry to see Detective Miller was not in there.

"Where is detective Miller?" He demanded to know.

The two agents and the techs in the room, who'd been staring at the still not there Clarke turned to look at him.

"Want to tell me what I'm missing here?" Bellamy snapped, his girlfriend still tucked into his side the only thing slightly calming him.

One of the commanders stepped forward, "Agent Blake, Detective Miller is off base-" The softness of his voice bother Bellamy.

Bellamy looked on in disbelief, "He left base knowing we were coming with sensitive material."

"He left to look at her son." Bellamy's mind re winded to five minutes ago when he pulled into the garage, he hadn't noticed that the vehicle his partner was driving hadn't returned. "Agent Miller and Jaxson's vehicle was tampered with, rigged with an explosive. The charge ignited 8.51 minutes into their drive."

Bellamy fell apart then, he motioned for Wick, the other agent who had gone to the cemetery with them. Without looking at them, he passed Clarke to him. Once Bellamy's hands were free he took off, ignoring the car he'd driven in and grabbed one of the motor cycles. He tore off the base, the gate open for him before he approached it.

It took him 12 minutes to reach the intersection where the explosion happened, but at 11 minutes Bellamy could smell the gasoline.

The days following the base had a funeral for Miller and Jaxson and the search for Jake Griffin was called off. Bellamy was swimming in grief and anger, he'd seen horrible things but they were always while he was at war in struggling counties. Never on his own soil.

Clarke had spend the days in a guest bunk room, she hadn't talked to anyone but the tech guy when he asked to borrow a laptop. She's started filling out applications and paper work online, spending the rest of her time waiting for a response. Three days later, on the Friday the university emailed her back. The programs she'd applied for had a couple spots to fill. The place to live already taken care of.

By Saturday Bellamy was already deep into the investigation to find his partners killer, while Clarke packed the few things she had at the base with her and left.

The psychiatrist on base had visited her on Wednesday and decided with the blonde, the best thing for her was to leave and get some semblance of a life back. The medical professional was the one who set everything up so Clarke could leave, with the insurance that she would not longer be under the agency's protection.

 **(FlashBack)**

Clarke hadn't consciously seen Bellamy since they stood outside that graveyard, her felling lighter than he'd been after talking to her mothers grave.

Without locking the door, if someone was going to come after her they could get though a locked apartment door, she headed into her bedroom. Her black shirt and black skinny jeans for work already laid out for her on her desk chair. Changing Clarke was back out the door before her 10 minutes were up.

.

After only two weeks Bellamy had found information and put together a board of pictures and evidence leading to the men on Pike's team responsible for killing his partner and Agent Jaxson. At two months he had already killed three men, low grunts from Pike's team. He'd yet to get the name of the man responsible for the act, at this point Bellamy didn't think it mattered. He was too deep, he'd kill any son of a bitch he'd have to, at this point he wasn't going to rest until Pike and everyone who works for him were dead.

Detective Miller's case on finding the men who killed his son was a little less gory. Bellamy had gone off on his own a week after Clarke left, figuring he could get more done on his own without all the red tape of the agency weighting him down.

.

Getting back from her 11PM shift, Clarke at 5 hours before she'd be up and out of the house for an early morning class. She learned to live with her energy level on empty and didn't blink an eye when she entered the code for her buildings main door and found Octavia Blake sitting on one of the lobby couches.

"Spiffy."

"It's a school night Octavia."

"I'm a senior Clarke, my grades don't matter."

Clarke pressed a button on the wall calling the elevator.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked the younger girl.

Octavia seemed shocked. "Seriously?"

Clarke just looked at her, her hollow eyes saying 'I don't care'.

"I just figured all the unreturned phone calls and texts- though I completely understand the reasoning behind it." Octavia blabbered, she hadn't expected Clarke to actually say more than a few words to her, let alone invite her up.

"I don't use my phone anymore."

"Just as well, all the apps are the same. Video's of our drunk friends living up the college life in loud clubs."

Clarke just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Bell came by to see me the other day." Octavia watched the blonde flinch at her words.

Clarke felt Bellamy's large hands on her shoulders as her eyes took in the sight of her fathers decapitated head.

"He wouldn't talk about you, won't talk about anything really. He's looking like maybe he's slept less than you, you guys in some kind of contest? I think he's just trying to find Miller's killer. Those two have been together for so long, it was like losing family to him. You're feeling the same way I bet."

The psychiatrist who did Clarke evaluation had broken the news to her about Miller and the other agent from the graveyard on the days following the Tuesday. It took a couple tries over two days for all the information to actually stick.

"I'm not feeling anything at all." That was the first honest thing she's said since leaving the army base.

Those Octavia didn't voice it out loud, she was seeing the same Pain in Clarke that she was in her brother. He'd come to see her twice and Octavia guessed that it was only so he didn't go full killer and lose his humanity.

Octavia followed the shell of her friend into her apartment, Clarke invited her put but hadn't planned on entertaining her. While Octavia gazed around the space Clarke took off her work clothes, folding them neatly on the desk, finding pj's on the floor in her closet. After putting them on Clarke climbed into her bed, listening to the sounds in her apartment.

There was the sound of the lock sliding on her door, Octavia opening the closet door, the sound of clothes being dropped to the floor. Finally the blankets on Clarke moved, Octavia slipped in behind her, without hesitating the young girl spooned her best friend.

Clarke's eyes stared dead ahead, not feeling in them. The memory of the last time the two slept in the same bed crossed into her thoughts.

They went on like that, one a week Octavia would come over after Clarke's 11PM shift. They would talk on the way up to the apartment, well Octavia talked, but once they got to Clarke's floor, silence. Clarke would sleep with Octavia curled into her back and in the morning they would both go to their separate learning institutions.

.

"Clarke's the same ya know." Octavia told her older brother during his monthly visit.

Octavia waited until four months had gone by of her and Clarke's nightly sleepovers to tell her brother. She saw the way he seemed to flinch at the mention of her, the same way Clarke had the first and only time she'd mentioned her brother.

"Good." Octavia's jaw dropped at that, "The same is better than worse."

"It's been seven months since you two last say each other, you won't tell me where you're going all the other days when you aren't here. But I know it has to do with Clarke's dad and Miller, you guys need each other Bellamy. You are both miserable."

"People died O." Agony clear in his voice.

She sighed, she couldn't seem to make headway with either one of them.

.

When summer rolled around Clarke decided to keep her apartment, unlike most college kids who went home for the summer month. The apartment was Clarke's home now.

Kane had gotten in contact with Clarke a couple months back, said he'd gotten some cleaners to completely do the floors in the living room and kitchen. Clarke had told him to sell the house, it wasn't hers and she didn't want it.

It had sold not even a month after being on the market, she only knew because Octavia had mentioned the new people moving in during one of her weekly visits.

Sometimes during them hanging out, Octavia started meeting Clarke at the coffee shop, they would walk aback to the blonde's apartment together. Octavia was finishing telling Clarke about Monty and Jasper and how they've started supplying their moonshine, becoming the kings of their university.

Clarke smiled at that, those guys really did make good alcohol, strong too. Even though Octavia was the only one in the group she 'talked' to, she was happy their other friends were doing well.

They a block away from the apartment when Clarke's phone went off. The constant buzzing telling her that it was a phone call. No one called her anymore because she never picked up, if they wanted her to know something it was sent in a text. No she didn't respond but her read receipts let them know she saw it. With that in mind she decided to pick up.

Clarke had been without her phone for seven months, but after a while Octavia insisted she started having it on her again. In case they missed each other or one of their plans change.

"Hello."

"AH Griffin's daughter." Clarke stopped walking. "You know I was shocked when my father told me you were no longer under the protection of Agent Blake. You see he wasn't sure if you'd gone into hiding after that little present was left for you."

"Lexa. What do you want?" Clarke's voice monotone as she felt the fire in her stomach get hotter.

"The man who murdered your father, he'll be at 394 Polaski tonight at midnight."

Polaski had nothing but old warehouses, it wasn't a well populated area either, nobody for miles.

"Why?"

"Because revenge killings are the best kind baby." Lexa's voice got breathe, as if turned on by the thought.

The line went dead, Clarke kept the phone to her ear a couple seconds longer, ingesting the information.

"I have to go." Clarke said allowed, ignoring the questions being thrown at her. "I'll see you next week."

Octavia reached for her friends arm but Clarke was moving too fast, she slipped away.

"Wait! No Clarke."

She had less than an hour to make it all the way to 394 Polaski.

 **I've been waiting for the perfect time to kill off Miller, thankfully I didn't do it back when Clarke was taken and the house bomb exploded.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Not bothering to ditch her work clothes, Clarke ran around her apartment, grabbing her car keys and a couple other necessary things. In less than 10 minutes she was out the door.

On the ride to Polaski the blonde thought of a couple things. Why had Lexa called her? She was most likely walking into a set up. Was Pike going to be there? Clarke had always assumed he was the one who exacted her father, if not he was the one who ordered the hit. But why would Lexa sell out her dad like that. Unless like she'd thought before, it was a trap.

Clarke wouldn't call what she had been doing over the past couple month living, she'd been existing. Now was her time to take action to do something, to avenger her father and mother. She wasn't going to stop with whoever she was going to see at Polaski, she wanted to kill them all.

Looking down into her passenger seat, the little silver revolver looked back at her. Bellamy never wanted her to use it, but he'd given her the weapon after Lexa had taken her to the her mothers old house on the beach. It was meant for protection, but now it had a much darker purpose.

The dirt road turned into a big open space, and in the middle of that space stood a dingy while warehouse. Checking the gun like Bellamy had taught her, Clarke looked in at the 6 bullets, then snapped the gun closed. She parked her car insight, hoping that someday someone would find it and if something were to happen to her, tell her friends.

The area was quiet, Clarke could make out the back end of a black vehicle hidden around the back of the building. Without a second thought, Clarke walked through the open door, inside the tin building was one big room. Off to the side, relaxing back in a chair was a man.

It being so dark in the building Clarke couldn't make out who it was, gun incorrectly held in front of her she walked forward. This man had hair, which meant it wasn't pike.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?"

Clarke turned quick, weapon still raised. She could feel Bellamy's glare from across the empty room.

 **(FlashBack)**

Octavia watched Clarke disappear down the block, that phone call had been the first thing to spark any emotion in Clarke since they'd reconnected. Her friend seemed to angry, her stance and eyes giving away the emotions she was feeling.

When she took off Octavia knew it had to be bad, anything bad in Clarke's life had to do with her parents. Octavia also knew that she couldn't let her friend go off on her own, but she didn't know what to do. So she followed her.

When she arrived at Clarke's apartment the door was wind open, but the blonde wasn't inside. Octavia hadn't been too far behind and figured she'd just missed her. She had to find something, the only information she had as a name. Lexa. Looking around the apartment in the living room Octavia found Clarke's laptop open to a map of the outer city. Polaski typed into the search bar, on the bottom of the map was a timer that said 37 minutes.

Typing the address in her own phone Octavia turned to go after her friend, but what laid on Clarke's kitchen table stopped her cold. A black case was open, the foam inside outlined a place where a small gun should be.

Phone still in hand, Octavia pressed speed dial 2 hoping like hell her brother would pick up.

 **(FlashBack)**

Clarke's heart was beating fast in her chest, her grip on the gun painful.

"How did you find me?"

Bellamy scoffed, "I was here first. With him." He pointed to behind her.

After a beat, with gun still raised she looked behind her. The man in the chair wasn't relaxed her was dead. His hands restrained with duct tape, his head drooped forward.

"Who is he?" She demanded.

"Welch Tyler. One of Pike's guys." Bellamy's voice sounded closer, in reaction Clarke turned back to face him. "You planning on shooting me with that thing?"

Clarke looked at her hands, she had so much adrenaline running through her that she hadn't realized her gun was still pointed at him. Rolling her shoulders back she lowered it to her side, but didn't put it away.

"He's dead. You killed him."

"He's lucky I did." Bellamy's voice was dark and sinister. "What do you think you are doing here? Figure you'd come in her and what. What was your plan!?"

Clarke leaned all her weight on her left leg, her hip popping out. She didn't like the anger she was going from Bellamy, who the hell business of his was it what she was doing here.

"He killed my father."

Bellamy shook his head, "Lexa tell you that did she?""

Clarke's eye brows shoot up in surprise. How did he know that?

 **(FlashBack)**

Bellamy knew he was dead, but this was the guy who blew up his best friend, his partner. He could help but take a couple more swings, his knuckles splitting. He's been at it for hours, giving Welch what he deserved. If Bellamy had been able to control himself a little longer, he could have learned more about Pike and his plans. However Miller was the reason he was here right now, not Pike.

His phone rang three times in the past two minutes, once it rang a fourth Bellamy pulled himself away from Welch's body. His sisters name flashed on his phone, she knew not to call him and he had just visited her not too long ago. Not wanting to take a chance something could be wrong he picked up.

"Yeah?"

She seemed out of breath when she answered, "Bell I don't know what to do and I don't know where you are but you need to come back, or at least go to the address I'm about to give you."

"Slow down Octavia." He ran a hand down his face.

"You don't get it I don't think there is time, Clarke's gone. We were walking back to her place and someone called her. I don't know what they said or what it was about, but it's like she flipped a switch. I followed her back to the apartment but she was already gone. Bell she'd got a gun, I found the empty case on her Kitchen table."

Bellamy felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. "You said she, who called her?"

"Lexa, but I don't know who that is. There was a map quest open on her laptop, somewhere in Polaski. I don't have the civic address."

"O, go home. I'll call you."

 **(FlashBack)**

"O called me." He answered her unasked question.

Clarke turned away, her arms swinging by her sides. She was too late, the guy, Welch was already dead.

"And that piece of crap didn't kill Jake."

Clarke's face expressed how confused she felt. "Then why would Lex-"

"Or the better question that you have yet to answer. Why the hell would you come here!"

"TO KILL HIM!" Clarke scream, tired of being talked down to.

Cocking the gun, Clarke screamed to let out the pain she's suppressed for months and unloaded all six bullets into Welch's chest. At that moment the low life wore the face of everyone who had hurt her and her family.

At the end of the six Clarke kept firing blanks, the gun clicking. Tears streaming down her face. She could feel Bellamy behind her, the space between them paper thin. He reached his right arm out, cupping Clarke's hand that was still pulling the trigger, taking the gun from her. With nothing left to hold Clarke let her arm fall, hand slapping her thigh upon impact.

"Feel better?" Clarke didn't answer him.

The silence hung between them, tainted by Clarke's rapid breaths and the echo of gun shots. After moments of nothing happening Clarke turned around, her hand held out expectantly.

Bellamy raised a dark brow, asking what she wanted.

Those dull eyes of hers shifted to look down at his right hand, where her revolver was.

"If I give this back to you, what exactly do you think you're going to do?"

She ignored the question. "Give it to me."

Bellamy actually smirked, but there was no humor in it. "Over my dead body." He wasn't going to give her a tool to go get herself killed with, to live out some half baked revenge fantasy.

"If I had a bullet left, it would be."

His heart broke a little so see how far the Princess had fallen. After her mothers death he saw her repair her heart with tape, but after her fathers murder there just didn't seem to be enough tape in the world to fix her shattered heart.

"Clarke." His voice cracked, his shell softening as he took her in.

His warm tone seemed to send her off the deep end, her small hands found his chest and shoved him away.

"No!"

Bellamy watched her try to pull herself together and watched her fall, only getting madder after each failed attempt. Taking pity he raised his right hand, gun in palm held out to her.

The motion stopped Clarke's internal war, she looked only at his hand. She walked toward him, as soon as she was close enough to grab the gun she reached out to take it. At the same time her hand reached down for the gun, Bellamy turned his hand sideways letting the weapon fall to the dirt bellow. Before she could pull away Clarke's wrist was trapped by Bellamy's empty.

Bellamy's eyes were on the blonde's face, while hers looked at her gunless hand. What did he think he was doing? Before she could voice her thoughts Bellamy stepped into her.

 **(Mature Scene Ahead)**

The index finger of his free hand hooked in her jeans belt buckle, their hips meeting violently. Clarke cried out, the only human contact she'd had in seven months was Octavia curling up behind her at night, and the occasional brush of skin when she'd hand a costumer their morning coffee.

Bellamy'd shut himself off from everyone at the agency, Shockingly Roan being the only one he'd talked to for intel. He hadn't been able to think about his needs when the only thing he could focus on was murdering every son of a bitch who'd taken part in the death of his partner. He hadn't touched another girl, and he swore to god if another man had lad a hand on his Princess, at the rate Bellamy was going he'd probably kill them.

His finger slipped from her belt loop and moved between them to flick open the button of her jeans. His hands controlling her, spinning her so her back was to his chest, rough hands wasting no time sliding into her underwear.

The blonde's head fell back into his shoulder, her hips pushed back into his. Her hand gripping the tanned wrist that moved with his fingers. At first Bellamy thought Clarke was going to stop him, but her other hand held his as he ravished her breasts said otherwise.

Bellamy's fingers were not genital as he worked her clit, his eyes watching her struggle to stay silent. He wanted her screams, whatever she wanted to give him, he wouldn't stand for silence.

Removing his hand from her breasts it slid to her waist, shoving her jeans to mid thigh. He knew she was close from the way her body was shaking as she tried to hold back. Using a knee to spread her legs as much as her jeans would allow, he lost contact with her for only a second before he brought his palm down fast on her clit.

Clarke screamed, her head whipping forward, body arching into his warm one as she came. The only reasons she wasn't slumped over in the dirt at the moment was because of Bellamy's strong arm across her chest.

Not giving her any recovery time, Bellamy plunged into her trembling sex. His body curled around hers as he moaned into her blonde locks. His thrusts fast and unforgiving, Clarke held onto him, neither holding back the dam giving way in them both. Clarke begged for another release and she got it.

Even after her second orgasm, when they pulled away to disrobe neither moved too far from the other. It was like together, their pain was a little easier to take.

Bellamy's cock jerked with the need to be inside her again, Lowering her onto the tarp under them. Clarke flat on her stomach and him behind her, the crinkle sound the tarp made pulling Clarke out of her daze.

Hand on cock Bellamy lined himself up with her center, sliding his head between her lips from hole to clit. His arm supporting his weight as he leaned over to talk to her.

Clarke's body had gone tense, her mind thinking about the tarp under her. The tarp more than likely there because it was what Bellamy was going to use to wrap the body in. The dead body which was less than 15 feet away from them.

"Don't think about it." He told her.

She whimpered, her hips raising to meet his. That was the green light Bellamy needed. They both groaned in pleasure as he stretched her walls. Bellamy refused to close his eyes, he didn't want to miss a single tremble, lip bite or move Clarke made. He hadn't let himself feel the loss of her since she left, he'd allowed anger and revenge to trump everything.

Clarke kept her hips off the floor, meeting him thrust for thrust. As soon as he let his hips come down a little harder Clarke's overly stimulated nub made contact with the rough tarp bellow, her body recoiled in pain.

"Bellamy." She whimpered.

By the time she'd called out to him, he'd already slid from her sex. His hand on her hip turning her over to face him for the first time that night. As soon as he had her thighs around his hips, he slid back into her.

His trusts deep and long, his right hand held her hip while his left went under her arm to hold her shoulder. Their bodies were close now, sliding over each other made easier by the perspiration on their bodies. Bellamy made an effort not to bump her clit. His lips on her shoulder while her hands found him, one on his shoulder, holding his body to her, the other in his hair. He couldn't help but bite her shoulder when her nails dragged across his scalp.

They came together that last time, holding onto one another.

 **(Sexy time done)**

They got dressed in silence, a kiss here, a touch there, but no words were exchanged. Despite where they were, everything seemed to freeze in that moment. That was until the sound of approaching sirens sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Really happy everyone has been liking the recent chapters :)**

At the sound of approaching sirens Clarke panicked, her eyes falling to the dead man on the other side of the room.

"They're about 4 minutes out." Bellamy handed Clarke her cafe ID badge that had fallen from her pocket. "Take the back roads, it'll take you over an hour to get back to the city but it's too late to go back the way you came."

"What are you going to do?"

Bellamy pointed toward Welch, "I have to get rid of him."

"4 minutes is not enough time Bellamy!" Clarke yelled at him, he was going to get his ass arrested.

"Go Clarke!"

Bouncing on the balls of her feet she weighted her options, deciding to do what Bellamy said she groaned loudly, taking off toward where she parked her car. Getting in she buckled fast, her car making a turn over noise, Clarke's heart stopped. Trying a second time her car started up, she sighed, wasting no more time she peeled from the scene of a murder.

The drive back was dark and filled with silence, even when she got back on city roads Clarke refused to turn on the radio. Her mind thinking about Lexa's phone call, that bitch had probably called the police on her. She thought about Bellamy and how he hadn't been happy to see her, how they fought and then me made her cum over and over.

How she missed him, not because of the things he could make her body do. How he protected her, was attentive to what she needed and made it happen. For the first time since she spoke to her moms grave Clarke allowed herself to cry.

.

Clarke was happy to return home to an empty apartment, she half expected Octavia to be waiting for her like a disappointed parent. Stripping her dirt covered clothes off Clarke looked them over, she worked tomorrow and her other work outfit was in need of a wash as well. It was almost 3 in the morning, Gathering everything to put in her laundry basket she carried it down to hall to the communal laundry room.

Even though no one would be up at this time a night Clarke chose to wait with her close. The wash and drying would only be an hour tops, so she sat with the hum of the machines. The white noise would usually be enough to knock her out but like most nights Clarke found it hard to face the nightmares.

Finally when the buzzer went off, Clarke pulled her clothes from the dryer and quickly folded them. Making it easier to put away once she got back to her apartment. This time someone was waiting for her, making Clarke almost lose her grip on her basket.

"Good to see you're face won't be on the 6 O'Clock news."

"Orange isn't really my color. You know your door was unlocked."

It was easier for Clarke to ignore his joke when he reprimanded her in the same sentence.

Then A thought popped into her head, "How'd you know where to find me? Octavia."

She remembered the younger Blake telling her that Bellamy had been stopping in once a month to visit.

"Just because you decided to cut ties, doesn't mean we cut ties with you. They're still watching over you."

"What?

"Pike's not the one who'd dead Clarke." He was mad that she seemed to have put what they'd been though in the past months out of her head.

The blonde hardened at his words, "I was there too." She was referring to the moment outside the graveyard, they both knew it.

The sound of a news caster muttering about the weather filled the silence, Bellamy hadn't realized it had been on till now. His eyes shifted from the cold blonde to the screen.

"I thought if they'd caught you, they might show it on the news." Clarke explained, Bellamy knew she hated the news.

"The army trains you to be a ghost, sneak into places that should be impossible to get into. It wouldn't say a lot about my commanding officers if a couple beat cops took me down."

Clarke shook her head, leaning on the wall behind her, Laundry basket forgotten beside her.

"It's my fault they were even there in the first place."

Bellamy felt the need to comfort her, "Look we were deep in the woods, the trees should have muted the gun shots."

"I was talking about Lexa." Bellamy flexed his jaw at the mention of that bitches name, he hated that she'd been able to get in touch with Clarke.

"What about her?"

"I figured Lexa was setting me up." She shrugged, fingers playing with her bottom lip.

Bellamy's brows pinched together, "What would they be arresting you for exactly?" Bellamy crossed his arms.

Clarke looked at him as if it were obviously, Bellamy smirked and shook his head.

"You wouldn't have killed him."

"No?" She challenged, pushing her self off of the wall. "How do you explain the empty revolver, which I would like back by the way."

"You're forgetting I know you."

Clarke shook his head. "Not anymore." Bellamy sighed in frustration, "I loaded the gun, got in the car and drove up there."

"And you would have froze, because that is NOT. Who. You. Are."

"They made that who I am!" She yelled, her arms pointing to an invisible person.

Bellamy hopped to god that wasn't true, but he saw how angry she was when she emptied those bullets into Welch. It scared him to think the annoying, smart mouthed girl she was when they first met, had turned into a person who pulled the trigger and asked questions never.

"Who we are, and who we need to be to survive, are very different things."

Clarke's eyes softened as she took him in, he looked just as sleep deprived as she did. His hair was a mess, clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in days. She found herself wondering how long he and Welch had been out there.

"Why'd you kill Welch?"

Bellamy was surprised by her question, "He's the one responsible for the bomb that blew up Miller and Jaxson's car."

There had been something Clarke had been carrying with her since that day, while they seemed to be getting things off their chest.

"Do you think Welch messed up? Bombed the wrong car?"

Bellamy shook his head, his hands clenched in fists across his chest. "Guys like him, don't make mistakes. The point of the bomb... and the delivery, was to annihilate us."

"You think we were getting to close." Understanding in Clarke's voice.

Bellamy took a couple steps forward, "I think we were right on top of them."

Clarke sucked in a deep breath. "What happens now?"

"You go back to class tomorrow, this night never happened." He walked past her, getting ready to leave.

"And you?" She got the feeling his nights were going to be just like the last.

Bellamy nodded as if knowing what she was thinking. "Don't worry about it. And lock the door when I leave."

And that was that. In one night Bellamy Blake had reentered her life causing her to feel everything and anything all at once, and she couldn't help but love him for it.

.

Bellamy waited outside her door to hear the click of the dead bolt, after waiting three minutes she did. Bellamy felt his heart ache as he got further away from Clarke's apartment. He couldn't afford to break now, he was slowly working up the ranks, soon he'd have Pike.

Remembering he still needed to update his sister, who at almost 4 in the morning was probably wide away phone in hand.

"Bell what the hell? I've been waiting for hours."

"Clarke's back in her apartment, she's safe." He was going to say fine, but that girl was anything but fine.

"What happened?"

"Get some sleep O, you have school tomorrow. I'll see you next month." With that he hung up.

.

Clarke watched out her window, she saw Bellamy leave her apartments lobby. It looked like he was talking on the phone with someone, she wondered if it was someone at the agency, maybe another army buddy?

She found herself wondering if when everything was all over if they'd come back to each other.

.

The next week past and it was more of the same, Clarke started locking her door when she got home at the end of the night. That wasn't the only thing that changed. When Jasper and Monty messaged her a couple days after she got back from Polaski she actually answered back.

M- Ya know what I love in the morning? A good fart.

J- :S To eat?

M- No you idiot, I can't get out of my bed before I've had my morning fart.

Their group text to Clarke, stopped being about anything substantial around month 3. They'd message her while they were getting ready or in class bored. Clarke began to think the texts became more about amusing themselves than anything.

J- Oh I know what you mean, if I don't crack every bone in my body before I get up. The days ruined.

C- I just drink coffee like a normal person

J- ...

M- ...

M- Jas, you seeing what I'm seeing?

J- Only if you're seein' what I'm seein'

M- ...

J- Maybe it's a wrong number?

C- Would a wrong number know that you both got stick and poke tattoos on your asses during my summer farewell seniors party?

J- CLARKE!

M- I thought we never agreed to talk about that drunkin' decision!?

After that day, the trio messaging each other became a constant. They'd tell her about their lives and she's poke fun at them. She even said yes when they envited her to their April fools party in two weeks. She said she'd grab Octavia and swing by after shift.

Clarke couldn't believe it had almost been a full year since she graduated high school. It somehow felt longer to her. Her 19 birthday had come and gone. Her friends had texted her wanting to celebrate, but that was during the time Clarke stopped using her phone.

Grabbing some black leggings a black tank top and her warm spring jacket, Clarke left for school. She didn't bother to drive, unless she knew there wouldn't have been enough time between work and school to go home for her car. The weather was nice, she had finally put her large winter jacket in storage. The previous night Jasper and Monty had sent her some photo's from a party they were at, she figured they were just now texting her to tell her how awful they felt. But when the phone vibrated continuously, Clarke knew it was a call.

Her heart dropped as she looked at the blocked number. After Lexa had called her, Clarke had blocked the number so she'd know if Lexa ever had the balls to call again.

Clarke silenced her phone sliding it back into her pocket to ignore. She wasn't into playing another one of Lexa's twisted games. Bellamy had told her Welch hadn't been the one to kill her father and she believed him.

Over the next two weeks Clarke continued to get calls from the blocked number. She thought about getting a new phone, but in the end that was more trouble than it was worth.

.

On the night of Monty and Jasper's April fools party, Clarke had received a couple text from them. All checking to make sure she was still coming. She assured them that when she got off at 11 she would be to their place no later than 1.

"I'm happy your coming tonight." Octavia told her, as Clarke locked up the cafe.

"So are Monty and Jasper."

Octavia laughed, "Yeah they've been texting me all day, making sure you were still coming."

"Me too." Clarke showed her the hundreds of texts on her phone.

"They've for sure dipped into their stash a little early, that last text doesn't make any sense."

"I finally had to silence my phone, it started drawing the customers attention."

"Have you heard from Bell since-?"

Clarke bit her lip, "We aren't really together anymore O."

"Which sucks! I didn't get to enjoy it! You were too busy incognito to tell me."

The blonde shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Bellamy. It had been hard enough not to think about where he was and what he was doing, without the reminder.

"What do you plan on wearing tonight?" Octavia quickly changed the subject as the two walked off the street and into Clarke's lobby.

"Some jeans and-"

"Clarke this is the first time you've been out in like forever!" Clarke rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her friend. "What you meant to say was, I don't know O, but that Cute little navy blue dress you've got folded away neatly in your purse will do."

Clarke actually laughed at that, "Why did you even ask me then?"

"Because I was hoping you would answer correctly."

"I'm not even going to tell you how much that answer doesn't even make sense. Give me the dress."

.

The party was in full swing with the girls showed up, Clarke hadn't wanted to say anything but she was nervous about showing up tonight. She'd pre gamed a little too hard and was more than a little drunk when Octavia helped her up the steps to the house the lake house that had been rented out for the night.

"There she is." Jasper had the biggest smile on his face when he spotted the blonde.

"Hey." Clarke's smile was sloppy, much like her.

Jasper looked over the blonde head of hair too look at Octavia, she just shrugged at him with a 'she's here, what more do you want' expression.

"Welcome to the party." He said, "Monty is around here somewhere."

Clarke nodded, "I will go find him then."

Octavia told her to be careful but the music drowned out her words.

"She's different."

Octavia looked after her friend with a sad look, "Her parents both died, she's been having a hard time. I think we should just be happy that she agreed to come tonight."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"She's done that a million times for us, during out drunken nights. We can do the same for her, she's our friend. Even if she is a little lost."

Jasper nodded, pulling his friend in for a hug. They both spread out, having already lost track of their drunk friend.

.

Clarke had managed to find her way to another bottle of jack, while it wasn't her favorite alcohol. With how drunk she was, things like taste didn't matter.

"Clarke."

That voice she would know anywhere, which is why Clarke now stood frozen in the hallways connecting the kitchen and living room.

"Finn." She slurred turning toward him. "Don't know why I'm surprised you keep popping up."

"I haven't heard from you since that day at the station." He was zoned in on her, made easier by the fact he was only on his third beer of the night.

"I was in hiding, not exactly allowed to be sending messages and hanging out with my friends. Even if I was, you don't really qualify." Even through he haze Clarke could see the hurt on his face. "We've never been close Finn, Never hung out just the two of use."

He stepped closer to her. "I've always wanted to change that."

Clarke sloppily tried to roll her eyes, head moving in the same motion. "Tonight is your lucky night I guess. I'm feeling generous. Why don't you grab that bottle of Jack and take me upstairs. I'll let you do to me every perverted things you've dreamed about since you figured out what you could do with that thing." She pointed south.

Finn tried to hide the smile on his face. "You propositioning me Clarke?"

The blonde chugged the rest of her glass, "Well if you're going to be so seventh grade about it." She started to walk away, but Finn was quick to stop her.

They were the only ones in the hallway, Finn moved in front of her and took her bottom lips between his teeth. Clarke sighed, she was looking for someone to fuck her troubles away, Finn was in for more and she knew that.

Finn groaned, he had Clarke flat against the wall, their hips pressed together. He'd dreamed about her curvy body for years. When he'd get himself off at night, she was the one he would think about.

"You plan on doing this here?" Clarke taunted.

Finn looked around, no one was really paying attention. There was a couple who'd moved to the doorway of the kitchen, but the hall still remained clear.

"No one is around." His voice already breathy.

Clarke pushed him away, "I'll meet you upstairs."

On the way up, Clarke felt something in the back of her mind warning her. She knew this wasn't a good idea, the guy had actual feelings for her. She was still hurting, she just wanted to feel like a normal girl in college for once. Have meaningless sex just because she could and get so drunk she couldn't see straight.

Finn caught up to her before she had the chance to find an empty room, a hand on each hip he pulled her into his."You drive me crazy." Clarke could feel just how crazy she was driving him.

She was about to say something smart, when she felt his hands leave her body. Seconds later there was a thump behind her, started Clarke turned to find Finn on the floor and a shadow at the end of the hall.

"How come every time I find you, there is a sex driven male attached to you?"

Even in Clarke's drunken mind she was putting together the pieces quickly. The small blow dart sticking out of Finns bicep was a pretty helpful clue.

"Why are you such a cock block?" She slurred.

Lexa let out a humorous laugh. "Please, you didn't really want him slobbering all over you."

She wasn't wrong, Clarke thought to herself.

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

Clarke had moved to stand with her back against the wall by the bathroom, feeling like she needed to support in her state. However, now with Lexa moving closer to her Clarke felt boxed in.

"I checked out your little tip, thanks for that by the way. Welch isn't the one who killed my dad."

Lexa brushed some of Clarke's hair from her face, "I wasn't talking about him." Smiling inside about the fact that Clarke figured out it was her who called law enforcement.

The confusion heavy on Clarke's face, "No one else was there."

"How the mighty have fallen, are you forgetting agent Blake?"

"He didn't kill my father." Clarke scoffed. "Yours did."

Lexa smiled at the helpless girl, blue eyes fierce like she could take on the world, the lack of focus in them showing her level of intoxication.

"He may have ordered the act." Lexa ran a hand teasingly up the inside of Clarke's bare thigh, "But he did not wield the ax."

Clarke wanted to throw up at the visual in her head, her mind never seeming to escape that day. The only time she had been is when she was with Bellamy.

"Why are you here Lexa?" Clarke movement was delayed, but she grabbed the girls wrist before it could slip under her dress.

"I want to help you. This word is run by men who think they know better, who think they can take what they want. Men who treat us like objects and prizes."

"And your some avenging black widow?" Clarke glared, feeling the other women's fingers playing with the helm of her dress.

Lexa's smile was genuine and seductive, "Tomorrow we'll get started on the revenge, tonight I'm going to give you what you want."

Clarke swallowed hard. "You've ruined my buzz and incapacitated Finn, so how exactly do you-"

Despite Clarke's hold on her wrist Lexa moved her fingers along the blondes panties, the girl was wet to say the least. Clarke involuntarily let out a moan that sounded loud in the abandoned hallway.

Clarke's gripped loosened before getting tighter, she didn't like the feeling of being used or taken advantage of. Not by the daughter of the man who killed her father.

"Clarke-" Lexa's voice was sly, but Clarke didn't want to hear it.

"I don't need your help." She had meant in regards to taking down Pike, but her words could apply to their current situation as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Octavia asked.

The younger Blake had been looking for her friend ever since she'd lost sight of her for the fourth time that night. She'd finally been told by some girl she didn't even know that Finn had chased upstairs after some blonde. Knowing there is only one blonde who can make Finn Collins a love sick puppy she came upstairs in hope of stopping her friend from doing something she'd regret.

Instead she found something she wasn't expected. Finn passed out in the middle of the hallway, while her way past the fun drunk stages was slumped against the wall. Dressed pushed up her thighs so that her black panties were showing, and a strange girl with her fingers in her best friends panties. From the mad look on Clarke's face Octavia can only assume the action wasn't wanted.

Lexa removed her fingers from Clarke's panties but laid them to rest on her hip instead. The seemingly pissed off high schooler not scaring her one bit. Octavia bent down to whisper in Clarke's ear.

"Meet me at that ware house in Polaski tomorrow at midnight, plan to be away for a couple days."

Clarke slid down the wall without Lexa there to hold her, as the temptress made her way past her friends and down stairs to the party. Octavia moved quickly toward Clarke, wanting to catch her but ended up falling to the ground as well.

"Who was that?" She asked panicked, trying to pull down the dress to cover her friend. "Clarke?"

"I don't know." It wasn't a lie.

Lexa had been nice to her back at the beach house, sure she was a little overly friendly, but she only attacked after Clarke made the first move. That little display in the hall aside, Clarke was no longer sure which side Lexa was on. Maybe she could get her the revenge she was looking for.

"Let's get you home."

 **Bellarke 100% This is NOT going to turn into a clexa story. Trust me! However, keeping with the spirit of the show and moving my own story line along. There has to be some push back and things resolved before Bellamy and Clarke can potentially have the ending we all want them to have.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Every bone in her body was telling her to run the other way, what she was doing wasn't smart. She didn't care. In the back of her head Clarke couldn't help but smirk at the thought that if Bellamy knew about this, he'd be kicking himself for not giving her her gun back.

The trees opened up, just like they had two weeks ago, the white were house stood alone. Clarke got out of the car, leaving everything behind, phone and wallet included.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you here."

"I think last night was enough of a show of affections."

Lexa looked at her through her dark lashes. "I think it was you who was the one showing evidence of how happy you were, to see me."

Whatever, Clarke thought to herself. "What am I doing here Lexa."

"You're here to help me get what I want, by getting what you want."

"Which is?" Despite her efforts this morning, Clarke was still sporting a hangover. Her head still throbbing and stomach flipping.

"My father is going to perish for what he did to my mother, and I know you want revenge against him for ruining your whole family."

"Big deal he took some of your moms properties and-"

"He murdered her 1 month ago in her bed, he was a coward. I want revenge for her spilled blood."

Clarke flinched, Lexa's voice had no emotion but hate. Her eyes glossy and black, looking darker with the held of eye shadow.

"You're really going to kill your own father?"

"Blood must have blood, and I want his. I want you to help me take it."

"Who killed my father?"

"I don't know his name, but he'll be close by my fathers side. We fine him we find the man who killed your father."

Clarke didn't have to think about it. "I'm in."

"This is going to take more than a few days."

"I know."

"We have to make our move before anyone notices we are coming, you cannot hesitate or you will be slaughtered."

"I won't."

"You'll need weapons. I have some for you to choose from."

Clarke followed Lexa into the building, previously the were house had contained a body and a tarp. The only thing inside now was a table, full of weapons. Clarke walked slowly up to it, her eyes taking in the assortment of knives, and guns.

"What will you use?"

Lexa walked around to the other side of the table, zipping open her jacket she pulled out two long knives. They were so long they reminded Clarke of the swords they'd used in olden times.

"I've trained with these since I was 8. My mother never approved but my father insisted." She watched Clarke take in her artillery. "You are untrained."

"Understatement." Clarke scoffed, Bellamy had taught her some hand to hand, and how to use her old revolver, but none of it was serious or extensive.

Lexa rounded the table, her right leg falling between Clarke's, her body covering half of Clarke's as she reaches around the blonde and starts pointing.

"These would be best." Her lips in the blondes hair. "This gun is easy to use, and it never hurts to have a couple back up knives. You're going to have to change."

Clarke hitched her thumb toward her car, "I have a couple things in-"

"I've chosen a couple pieces for you to wear, they are waiting in the office."

Pausing, Clarke left Lexa's weight leave her as the other girl backed off. With one more look her way, Clarke walked awkwardly, feeling eyes on her, toward the back office.

The cloth items were all in black, there was a tank top and one size too small jeans. Clarke's curves making everything a little tighter and added a sexy look to her. After putting on the pants, which Clarke found to be surprisingly stretchy and the tank top, there was a two layered jacket. The inner part was a dark heather grey while the outside was a black.

Once she was dressed, Clarke joined Lexa back in the main room. The blonde did not miss the other girls eyes on her.

"Perfect." Lexa sighed.

Grabbing the knives she'd picked out and the gun Lexa started loading Clarke's outfit. Slipping a small blade into her right boot, one into the waist of her jeans and the other in the sleeve of the jacket. Turning around she picked up a loaded pistol, when she lifted Clarke's shirts to slide it into the front of her jeans, she stepped back.

"You know I think I can place that one myself." Clarke took the gun and slid it into her own pants.

"And this one is for you to keep on hand at all times." Lexa turned around again, this time with a different gun in hand.

"Why can't I use the one in my pants?"

"The bullets for the pistol are in clips, we have many clips. It takes 5 seconds to drop the old one out before reloading. With the revolver, you'll have to reload after every 6 shots, and it these bullets you'll have to put in manually."

Clarke nodded, taking the silver gun from her. It actually reminded her a lot of the one Bellamy had taken from her.

"Give me your car keys." Lexa instructed hand out.

Clarke knew she wouldn't be needing them for a little while, maybe at all if things don't go how Lexa seems to think they will.

With them in hand, Lexa makes a hole in the dirt and tosses them inside, with one sweep of her boot the dirt fell back into place.

"You won't need those."

Clarke looked around. "We're just supposed to walk to where ever Pike is?"

Lexa rubs a hand down her cheek, "My bikes hidden on the back road out of here."

"Let's go." Clarke was ready.

"I just have to do something about your hair first."

So Clarke sat on the metal table, while the daughter of a war criminal twisted braids into her hair. Once she was done, Lexa walked in front of her to admire her work.

"Now you really do look like a Princess." At Clarke's confused look Lexa added. "That's what he calls you right? Princess."

Clarke glared at the hint of mockery her tone held. "He does, doesn't mean you get to."

Lexa held her hands up in surrender, but the smile on her face showing she felt in no way intimidated.

"My ride's this way."

.

Almost 3 weeks since she'd last seen her best friend. Octavia was really started to flip out. When she called Clarke she was being sent to voice made, which meant her phone was either off or dead. Octavia didn't know why but she knew that girl who had her hand down her best friends panties at the party had something to do with this. Clarke went silent, she got lost in her work or stayed at home. She had never disappeared before. Octavia had even started staying at Clarke's a couple nights back, with the hope her friend would come through the door but she never did.

Bellamy was her first call, back in week one when Octavia knew her best friend was gone. He didn't answer, no matter how many times she's called him. Octavia did what she could, enlisting Jasper and Monty to help with the tech side to things.

They had Clarke's laptop and were going thought her history and found that she had taken out $3000 from her bank account the morning after their party. She's leaf and Octavia was sure it was with that chick.

somewhere in week two Monty had found her a picture of the mystery girl from the party. When they girl was making her exit it was during some drunk girls showing the boys their cheer skills out on the lawn. You see the girl walk past and jump on a motorcycle before speeding off.

She had everything her and the boys could get in a file on her phone. All she had to do now was wait two more days till her brother stopped by for a visit.

.

"Tell me." Clarke begged, her back arched so she could whisper into the ear of the guy she was dancing with.

She was covered in sweat, in next to nothing. Dancing in some random bar in Rio, with a guy who apparently knows the information her and Lexa needed. Lexa who instead of getting the information herself, was watching the show from the upper level of the bar.

Everyone who knew anything about Pike, would know Lexa. Which left Clarke to do all the face to face interaction and Lexa to be her back up.

"Come back to my room." The guys lips brushing Clarke's ear.

"This place has rooms?" The place wasn't exactly high end. "You expect me to trust you just like that?"

"Trust works both ways." Clarke accidentally stepped on the guys foot when they guy, Sebastian hands got a little too grabby. "This is going to cost you."

Clarke having just referred to her body, turned to face the young 20 something year old.

"I'll pay whatever you want baby." His hands gripping her ass and pulling her into him. "But I want my goods first."

Clarke looked up at him through her lashes, holding back her disgust. Her hands trapped between their chests pushed.

"Show me the way."

The smile that lit up the guys face was blinding, he grabbed Clarke and threw her over his shoulder. Their walk to the back room was short, Clarke could only pray Lexa hadn't gotten too far behind them.

The couch in the room, was the only other thing besides a mirror that decorated the bland space. The guy sat in the middle of the couch, arms on either side. His cock easily seen, his pants restraining him. He looked pointedly down at the area.

Taking a breath Clarke walked toward him. Her sexy appeal having gotten greater with the amount of practice she's gotten these last three weeks. With a leg on either side of him, Clarke hovered over his lap. Though she's become numb to the way she was forced to act for the information, Clarke still didn't let things get too far.

"What's the name of the city?" Clarke whimpered at him, earning a groan when she flicked her tongue over his ear.

"Relax baby. This is going to be the best night of your life. Get out!" He yelled as the door opened.

Lexa slinked in, her weapon hidden behind her back. "My friend here is done for the night. But I'm down to play."

Clarke unmounted the guy bellow her, and passed Lexa. She would get the information out of him, just like she always seemed too, while Clarke watched the door. 20 minutes later Lexa came out with a bloody knife, a sick smile of satisfaction on her face, and a name.

"He's here Clarke."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat at the news. He was here, three weeks of letting guys objectify her and guys use her. It was all about to be worth it.

.

Instead of getting himself a hotel like he usually did, Bellamy decided to stay at the base while he was in town to visit his sister. After a long hot shower, one he'd been thinking about for weeks he got dressed in a black tee and dark denim jeans.

Not wanting to flatten his hair with his motorcycle helmet he requested the keys to one of the black SUVs, the ones kept on base. When he pulled into the driveway, he wasn't surprised to see Kane's car gone. The man usually went out for a couple hours to give the siblings time alone. Bellamy hadn't even brought his fist down on the wood of the door before it was thrown open.

He let out a smile at the sight of his sister, but it quickly went away when he face showed she was anything but pleased to see him. Without a word his sister reached forward and dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Oh so you do still have it."

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her attitude, "I told you I couldn't be answering your calls O, all ten thousand of them."

"You ever think there might have been a reason I was calling you?"

"If it was dire Kane would have got in contact with me thought the base."

Octavia crossed her arms as her brother turned from her and shut the front door, "You aren't supposed to take calls, I know that! I haven't called you while you were away just to chat since I was 13. I've been panicked for weeks Bell!"

Hearing the stress in her voice Bellamy switched his tune, tried to be understanding. "I'm sorry I worried you O, but I'm fine." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You think those calls were about you?" She pushed him back, only accepting a moment of comfort. "Clarke is missing you dumb ass!"

Though he immediately jumped to a dark place, he knew Clarke had been in one from his other visits with his sister. He knew after the were house she would more than likely push O away again. He wasn't at all worried, his sister was a stubborn son of a bitch, she'd get back into Clarke's good graces sooner or later.

"She went dark last time too O. She's gone thought a lot, I'm sure in a couple weeks she'll reach out to you."

Octavia shook her head and started pacing, before she remembered the files she'd printed from her phone. Marching into the living room she had no doubt her brother would follow behind.

"Clarke hadn't been home in over three weeks." She started spreading out the papers she had on the coffee table. "And if you want to brush that off as depression, how do you explain the 3 thousand dollars missing from her bank account? Or the fact that a day after some weird ass girl basically finger banged her in the hall way at one of Monty and Jasper's cabin parties, Clarke turns off her phone and has been MIA ever since."

From the sight of her brothers frozen form, Octavia knows she's gotten his attention.

"Does fucking trouble just find her." Bellamy snaps in frustration, taking a closer look at the papers in front of him. "How did you get all this?"

"Monty and Jasper helped me with the bank info and helped me look through all the videos until I found the mystery girl who'd had her hand down Clarke's panties-" Bellamy flinched. "Not my fault you couldn't keep her."

His sister could be a little too honest sometimes, and graphic. He really didn't need to see the girl he loved getting off to someone else in his mind.

"If it help it didn't really seem like Clarke was into it." Octavia tries to help, but she only made it worse.

"You said you had a picture of her?" Bellamy asked, trying to focus on what was most important. He had a sinking feeling of who this mystery girl was, and he was hopping like hell he was wrong.

"Monty called it a screen grab, it was originally taken from a video on Instagram." Octavia shuffled through all the papers until she found it.

Looking past the pyramid of girls, Bellamy saw who he'd been hopping not to see. His fists balled up, crumpling the edge of the photo in the process.

"I'm guessing form the look on your face, you know who that is?" Octavia asked him.

"She's been gone for a month?"

Octavia nodded, "Almost. I would have called the cops or maybe told Kane but I figured there was a reason Clarke left without a word. She at least had the decency to call me a couple days ago."

Bellamy's head snapped up from the papers at her words, "You said she hadn't contacted you."

"She left a 18 second voice mail. I never talked to her directly."

"Did you save it? Give me your phone."

Digging for it in her packet, Octavia grumbled, "Could be nicer about it."

Looking at the number, he found one labeled unknown. Bad news for him, Clarke had been smart enough to block her number.

"I need to take this with me, I'll have someone drop it off to you later." Bellamy was already walking toward the door.

"Wait! You know what is going on, you wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't. I want to know!"

Bellamy spun on her, he'd already lost 3 weeks. He tried not to let his growing panic impact his tone while talking with his sister.

"If Clarke and this girl are doing what I think they are doing, I need to get to her like two weeks ago. She's going into the middle of a war with no back up and she is going to get herself killed. I need the intelligence at my base to track her." He waved her phone at her. "Once they do I am going to bring her back."

"What if it's too late?" Octavia was afraid to ask, but she had too.

Bellamy tensed up, the same thought running though his head. "I hope to god it's not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It can't wait, and you sure as hell aren't leaving me here." Clarke argues from the bathroom floor.

Clarke had started to feel sick a night ago, they were in a unknown to her state and she was pretty sure she was only going to get worse. When they'd gotten back to the abandoned run down building they were hiding out in, she emptied her stomach and hadn't stopped since.

They'd planned on attacking Pike later that night. They were hold up just 15 miles from where he was staying. With Clarke only getting weaker with all the puking, Lexa had mentioned the blonde staying behind while She took over the attack.

.

"I gotta say, never thought we'd be working a case together."

Bellamy looked at Roan from the side of his eye, with his partner gone he needed someone who was ready to go and he could trust to assist him. Roan was a faithful solider, no matter what Bellamy thought of him personally.

"You weren't my first choice."

"Guess you couldn't do this one alone." Bellamy shook his head. "Your sabbatical hadn't been a secret, everyone knows you've been on a personal vendetta."

"I haven't done anything I wasn't assigned to do. I was charged with the protection of Clarke Griffin, she is not protected with Pike still calling the shots."

Roan chuckled, "If that's your story."

Bellamy worked his jaw, but stayed silent.

"We are walking into the lions den. If you were doing this out of duty you'd have more than just me for back up.

"Miller could have hacked it." Bellamy sniped.

Roan nodded, "What's the plan?"

"Lexa had taken Clarke, from what I've been able to pull up on the plane ride, it seems the two have been working together. Taking out Pike's men and others along the way." Bellamy got madder the more he had looked into what Clarke had been doing. "And we do have back up. Bravo team is already surrounding Pike's place, no matter if we get there or not, he's being taken down tonight."

"Just so I'm clear, are we here to get your girlfriend back or kill Pike?"

"Both. Now shut up and do what I brought you here to do."

Roan focused on the map in his lap, while Bellamy drove toward his Princess.

.

Sliding her third gun into the belt loop of the outfit Lexa had given her at the beginning of their journey. Taking a couple deep breaths she held back the bile trying to make it's way up her throat. After fighting with Lexa about not staying behind, Clarke found the will in herself to get off the cold bathroom tile and pull herself together.

"Sunset is in two hours. I'm going to make sure we are all packed up, be ready to go in 20 minutes."

Clarke nodded, double checking to make sure all her knives were in place.

"Remember who you are doing this for, he killed your Killed your mother and slaughtered your father. Repeat that to yourself."

"Why?"

"For strength." Lexa walked fully into the room.

"No. Pike is your father." Clarke said, not understanding."You're just going to let me kill him."

"I told you what he did to my mother."

"That's all it takes to get you to turn on your own blood?"

"He was a monster! He still is, I've lost more than just my mother Clarke! Friends and the life I could've had if he'd not taken me away."

Clarke watched her, the expressions flying over Lexa's face. Pain and anger.

"Okay." Clarke said simply. "I'll meet you down stairs in 10 minutes."

Collecting herself, Lexa nodded, turning and exiting the room quickly.

.

"Pike has a couple safe houses, but the closest to his place is exactly 15 miles from his home base. I think Lexa would chose that one."

Bellamy nodded agreeing. "They wont make a move till it's dark, Lexa grew up in places like these. Knows all the ways in and out. If we don't get to Clarke before they're on the move we'll never catch up to them."

"Take your next left, from there we will be 23 minutes from the safe house."

Pushing his foot down giving more gas, 23 minutes was a long time. The sun was already starting to go down.

.

Clarke could feel how weak she was as her legs hardly supported her weight. Lexa had left her bike 7 minutes from where Pike was, she didn't want to be seen by any of his men.

"How much longer?" It was dark now, which meant Clarke stumbled a lot more.

"15 minutes, more like 30 with the rate we're going."

Clarke stopped, leaning against the back of someones home. Her breath labored.

"I'm sorry that I've spent a month doing everything you've asked, I've killed people and used them and let you use me in every way. I didn't care as long as it lead to Pike. Now I just need a couple extra minutes and you can't give me that!"

Lexa rushed toward her, palm going out to cover Clarke's mouth.

"Keep your voice down." She growled. "All I've done is let you release all the pent up anger you've been storing. You didn't do anything you didn't want to."

Clarke ripped Lexa's hand from her mouth. "You think I wanted to kill that guy? He wasn't even apart of this."

"Yes he was. No one is innocent."

(Flash back)

Clarke stood in the backroom of some local restaurant, Lexa had a guy tied up. It was only their first week on the road together, but it wasn't the first time they'd tied someone up for questioning. Before they could leave the country Lexa had to know where to start. Her father had a lot of safe houses in many countries.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I get rough." Lexa growled, grabbing the old man by his hair. "Who delivers your drugs?"

The man groaned as his hair was pulled but kept his lips tight together.

"Dad?"

Clarke gasped, she turned quickly. She hadn't heard anyone come into the restaurant and now there was another body involved in what they were doing. The intruder looked to be in his late teens. Clarke watched as the young boy pulled a gun from his jacket, cocked it and pointed it at Lexa.

Lexa smirked at him, throwing his fathers head back as she released her hold and turned her full attention to the boy.

"Ty get out of here." His father warned.

"No no." Lexa mocked. "Why don't you stay for awhile, take a seat."

Ty didn't listen to her, instead he spread his feet and steadied his gun with both hands. Then he fired.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled, the bullet hit her partner in the thigh.

The boy clearly hadn't noticed her before, turning quickly he aimed the gun at her. Clarke froze, her gaze zoned in on the barrel of the gun. She heard the cocking sound and so did Ty.

Clarke watched his eyes do a quick survey of her, he seemed to come to the conclusion she had no gun and wasn't a threat. Slowly he turned toward Lexa, who now had her gun at attention.

"Big mistake." Lexa growled.

The boy went to fire again, but when he did the gun jammed. Lexa charged him, they both moved quickly backwards. Clarke stepped to the side, never being the one to handle the violence. Ty had reached out when he started to fall, his fist caught Clarke's shirt. She felt with them.

The knife in Clarke's hand was cold one second and warm the next. The guns started to go off, she noticed Lexa who'd been on top moments ago dripping to the ground. Moving on split second decisions, Clarke swung her knife, it sliced though Ty's neck.

The blood flow was immediate, along with the screams of the young boys father. Clarke couldn't look away until she felt a hand on her shoulder, Lexa had gotten up at some point and made her way over the the couple.

Dragging her eyes off the body only when Lexa's gun went off for a third time, this time ending the tied up mans life and stopping his screams.

(Flash back)

"Innocent people don't carry guns."

Clarke closed her eyes, she could still feel the blood heavy on her hands. The though making her stomach roll.

"Let's move." Clarke commands, it was time to put up or shut up.

.

"Fuck!" They'd missed them. Clarke had been here though, he could feel it.

"They left nothing behind." Roan told him.

They both walked swiftly back toward the car, "If they haven't already gotten to pike they will soon. Update the team." Bellamy handed a sat phone to Roan.

Once in the car Roan placed the call to the Officer in charge, they were to be on look out for the girls. If inside the building went live they were to intervene immediately.

.

Clarke was in the lead now, her feet moving fast over the unfamiliar ground. Lexa had them going down an ally between houses when they came across a guy, who was armed with a shot gun.

"Lexa, welcome home." They guy raised his weapon.

Clarke froze, the barrel 9 feet from her face. She swore she saw the flame as a ground was fired. Screaming Clarke flinched, but when she felt not contact or burning sensation, she quickly looked behind her.

Where Lexa should have been standing was nothing, when her eyes drifted south the girl she'd been with for the past month laid. The bullet had gotten her between her wide open eyes.

"You're father said to give that to you." The guy chuckled.

Sliding the knife from her belt, Clarke prepared to fight as she turned around. A gun would have been more useful, except for the fact that the guy was already on her. After she was quickly disarmed, knives and gun stolen off her person Clarke fought back as the man dragged her in the direction her and Lexa were moving in.

"Pike'll be happy to see you again. How's you're father by the way?"

Clarke gasped, was this the man who'd killed him?

.

By the time Bellamy and Roan made it to Bravo team, the leader Marcus stepped forward.

"Anything?" Bellamy asked him.

They guys hadn't seen any sign of the girl. Even when they ditched the car and jogged the last two miles on foot.

"Come with me." Marcus told them.

Bellamy held his breath as he followed, he prayed he wasn't about to see his worst fear come to light.

"We came over when we heard the gun shot. It was one of Pike's men for sure. Killed one girl and took the other into his bosses house."

At this point in Bellamy's mind it was 50/50 as to which girl was shot. He had to say he knew the dead girl was Lexa the second he laid eyes on her, but his relief only lasted for a second. If Lexa was the girl in the ally, that meant Clarke was now inside the building with Pike and his men.

Marcus continued to explain, "The blonde fought the whole way in, we weren't sure which girl was on which side."

Bellamy pointed toward Lexa. "She's Pike's daughter. You better get your tactical guys ready. I want to breach that front door in the next 3 minutes."

Marcus nodded, leaving Bellamy alone to prepare his men.

"You're 9 lives are running out Princess." He muttered to himself.

.

The man who shot Lexa dragged Clarke into a nice looking living room. Clarke had long lost her ability to focus and was shaking with the effort she was putting in just to stumble along on her feet.

"Wait here." The same snapped, letting go of her arm.

Clarke dropped to her knees the second he lost contact, her eye lids heavy. She couldn't help but think she'd been in one of Pike's houses before. The beach house had been smaller and less nice than this, but each were cold in there own way. Neither place actually looking like someone lived in the home.

"I didn't quiet believe it when one of my men told me."

The hairs on Clarke's arms stood up at his voice, her stomach turning and burning with pure hate.

"Would that be the same man who killed your daughter?" Clarke wanted the words to be biting, but in her weakened state she wasn't very successful.

Pike watched as the blonde stumbled, hands bound in front, getting to her feet.

"I must say, you've looked better." He taunted.

"Becoming an orphan can do that to you."

Pike smiled at that, "My daughter has been reckless. I taught her better. As soon as the bodies started to drop I knew she was planning something. She was weak that way. Let her feelings control her."

"Humanity, Having feelings, that's called humanity. You've clearly never heard of it."

"Oh Clarke, you are rather lucky. I'm in a good mood tonight. You looked dead on your feet, perhaps you'd like to attempt whatever kind of show down you and my daughter had planned after a little rest."

Clarke squinted at him, this man confused the hell out of her.

"Why? So you can set another bomb then run away like a coward?"

Pike sighed and licked his lips, "Fine, guess there's no real reason to drag this on." He drew his gun.

But Pike's was not the gun that had been cocked. Clarke gasped feeling something brush her hair before seeing the barrel come over her shoulder. Hand wrapping around her waist. Bellamy. she thought with a smile.

"Wow, isn't this a turn of events." Pike's smile dimmed.

Bellamy had entered the room with 8 other guys backing him up. He's seem Clarke's slumped form, suddenly his stealthy plan turned into a fly by the seat of your plans non plan.

"Drop it." Bellamy demanded.

Clarke wanted to lean into him badly, to take comfort in the fact that her fight was over. But she couldn't, not till Pike had a bullet in his head.

Looking at his chances Pike's finger didn't make a move to ready his gun, but he never lowered it. Seeing his reluctance to lower, and knowing there was only one way out for him, Clarke raised her left hand to cup Bellamy's. Her hand was now 'holding' the gun too.

"Do it." Clarke whispered.

"Together." He whispered back.

BANG!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do it." Clarke whispered.

"Together." He whispered back.

BANG!

It was all over, just like that. Clarke felt the kick back of the gun through Bellamy, heard the sound of a bullet leaving the chamber and being fired. Saw Pike's finger move toward the trigger on his gun, saw the bullet hit him between the eyes, and watched as he went down.

Like daughter like father, Clarke thought darkly to herself. In different rooms not to far away, Clarke heard the sound of gun shots and shouting. But it was all okay, she felt Bellamy through it all and knew he was there.

"Guess it's time to go home now." Clarke muttered to herself, thought Bellamy heard it.

While her words sounded clear to her, they came out slurred to Bellamy. He put his gun back in his holster and turned Clarke around, a hand on each shoulder.

"Looking a little white Princess." Bellamy was worried.

Clarke rolled her eyes, Bellamy always use to tease her that she was whiter than snow. Rolling her eyes was the wrong choice, Clarke pushed away from Bellamy as she felt her body heave and felt vomit coming up her throat. Bellamy reached for her arm, holding her up as she felt go. The little food and water she'd had recently now on the tile floor she stood on.

"I'm going to need that medical evac' as soon as possible." Bellamy spoke into his cell phone.

Once Clarke was done she fought to stand up straight, she used Bellamy's grip on her bicep to help with her balance. Bellamy looked down at her, Clarke's hair was in a braid, but it was frizzy and messy, it had been done sloppily. She was sweating and shaking, she was in worse shape than Bellamy expected her to be, but the swell in his chest at the fact that she was live and Pike was dead, it was overwhelming.

Bellamy looked away from his blonde, he saw Roan approaching him. Bellamy nodded, telling him they were good.

"Everyone is accounted for." He reported, dead or alive all of Pike's team was not off the radar.

Bellamy had done what he had promised to Jake Griffin, Clarke was now 'safe'.

"Bellamy." She tried to call to him, but her words were sloppy.

Turning back to her, Bellamy saw Clarke's eyes roll back into her head. Her eyes closed and fluttered before reopening, they swam a couple times before she found him.

Roan's phone rang, he stepped away from the couple, bringing it to his ear.

"You're going to be okay Clarke." Bellamy held her close, pushing loose hair out of her face.

"Blake." Roan came back over. "The helicopter is going to meet us on the roof, 2 minutes."

"Looks like your ride's here." Bellamy told Clarke smiling, holding her tighter.

Clarke shook her head, her stomach rolling again, "I can walk." Assuring him.

Bellamy looked her over, not trusting her judgement but loosened his grip on her arm and moved his hand to her lower back. Clarke's legs were still weak and shaky, she still managed her way up two flights of stairs to the roof.

Once Bellamy had her safely strapped into the helicopter, he bent down on both knees in front of her checking her over. Clarke couldn't meet his eyes, she kept her eyes locked on her hair instead.

"Lexa, they shot her."

Bellamy nodded, still nervous for her health. While her voice was no longer slurred it was flat and calm.

"We know, an agent found her after he heard the gun shot. I didn't know that it wasn't you until I saw for myself." He rested his hand on her knee.

"I'm fine."

"We're still going to get you checked out once we get back to base." Bellamy reached behind himself to grab a water bottle. "Clarke!"

Between the time he turned from her till the time he turned back, Clarke had passed out.

Roan looked back from the passenger side of the helicopter, "Blake?"

He reached for her neck, two fingers searching for a pulse. "Her hearts racing, her colors gotten worse. What's our ETA?"

The pilot answered, "Nearest hospital ETA 17 minutes."

"Do it, they can stabilizer her there before transporting her to base."

The pilot changed his flight path and put in a call to the nearest emergency room, they needed a team ready when they landed.

"Her breathing is shallow!" Bellamy shouted, having watched her chest change from deeps breaths to quick shallow ones.

"Does she have any injury's?" Roan asked.

Bellamy felt around for any blood on her clothes. "Nothing I can tell."

"There is a team ready and waiting for us once we land, they will meet us on a roof. You just need to keep her breathing till then."

Quickly unbuckling her, Bellamy moved her to lay flat on the metal floor. Clarke seemed to breath a little easier when she wasn't hunched over on her organs.

Roan turned to the pilot. "How much longer?" Clarke did not look good.

"14 minutes."

.

"Special detail, I can't leave her." Bellamy lied, not waiting Clarke to be taken from his sight.

The nurses and doctors had pushed Clarke's gurney into an empty room. Immediately putting IVs in her arm and a breathing mask over her nose and mouth.

The nurse Bellamy had spoken too looked him over, he did look like some form of law enforcement. He looked honest enough and with the way her patient was looking she didn't have time to ask for credentials.

"Stand over there and stay out of the way."

Bellamy moved to stand by the wall, his eyes remaining on Clarke, despite the medical staff moving all around the room.

The doctors determined they didn't need to take Clarke to the OR, she was severely dehydrated and needed a lot of rest. After she was given lots of fluids and a couple drugs to stabilize her heart rate and put her to sleep the room was vacated.

Bellamy pulled up a chair to Clarke's bed, her hand in one of his Bellamy looked her over. Roan was at the main nurses desk figuring out when and how Clarke will be well enough to be transferred home.

.

Clarke woke slowly two days later, her thoughts cloudy and movements sluggish. Her left hand felt warmer than the rest of her body, once she could pry her eyes open to look down she saw him. Bellamy had fallen asleep, leaning forward so his head was resting by her legs, one of his hands laced with hers.

Without looking around the room Clarke knew where she was, the familiar beeping sounds and the smell of disinfectant soap. She'd spent a lot of time in hospitals as a child, never as a patient, she was always here waiting around for her mom.

The IV bag that was still pumping her with fluid having made her feel better than she had in days. There was no urge to be sick or dizziness, all she'd seemed to need was some sleep and fluids. While Clarke knew that was the cause of her pain, her health took a hit while she focused on revenge.

"Bellamy." With her mouth so dry, Clarke's attempted to call out to him was lost.

Instead she focused on her left hand, forcing her fingers to squeeze his. Bellamy squeezed back, but his head remained on the bed. Clarke thought he might have still be a sleep and his body had reacted to the movement on it's own. However when five seconds later his head shot of the bed, she realized he'd been squeezing back out of habit. In Bellamy's sleepy state he hadn't realized it meant she was awake.

"Clarke." He took her in,"You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?"

"I killed someone."

Hearing the guilt hanging on her words, Bellamy stepped in to ease her, " _We_ killed someone."

Clarke shook her head, groaning when her head throbbed, "I'm not talking about Pike."

"Lexa's plan got her killed, you did-"

"No!" Clarke interrupted, before she could go on Roan came back into to the room, a doctor in tow.

"Nice to see you awake Mrs. Griffin." The doctor smiled.

Bellamy shot Clarke a look to say they'd finish their conversation later, he let go of her hand to stand and let the doctor have room to work.

"She woke up only minutes ago." Bellamy told him.

The doctor nodded, looking down at Clarke's charts in his hands. "You are recovering really well, you were dehydrated and in need of rest. I have been told by a Sargent Miller that getting you all back to home is a priority. While I don't feel comfortable letting you go today, as long as you get more rest and finish another bag, you guys can leave tonight. You're nurse will be in, in a couple minutes to hang another bag and give you a sedative. It'll keep you out until 6PM rounds tonight. If I like what I see then I will draw up your discharge papers."

Clarke looked at the doctor and smiled politely, "I really don't need anything-"

Already knowing she was going to try and refuse any pain meds that would put her to sleep, Bellamy stepped in. "Clarke."

His hard-ass tone made her look at him. Bellamy shook his head, letting her know she'd be talking those drugs.

The doctor watched the whole exchange go down and smirked, the young couple reminded him of his own wife and himself. His pager going off, had him saying a brisk goodbye, with a promise to return later.

Roan, who'd been standing awkwardly by the door throughout the whole conversation, cleared his throat. "I'm going to go get some coffee and get back in touch with Sargent Miller, see when we can be expecting air pickup.

Bellamy nodded at him without a glance, his eyes were still on the blonde. Moments after Roan left the nurse came in, an IV bag in hand.

"I heard someone might be able to go home today." She smiled at the couple, "You weren't doing so well when you came in. The doctor ordered a couple tests, we haven't gotten two back yet. They aren't anything life threatening, we'll get your contact information from you and get in touch with you once the results are in."

"What tests?" Clarke asked.

"You were run down when you got here, your body tried to make you throw up, but there was nothing left in your system. We drew some blood and urine, we wanted to make sure that you hadn't contracted something while over here. We can see now that, that wasn't the reason you were so sick." The nurse watched Clarke's eyes flutter. "Get some rest, you'll wake up in a couple hours once the drugs leave your system."

"Bellamy, the guy who killed my father." Her voice was fading with her consciousness. "I want to know-"

"Get some sleep Clarke."

"I can fight the drugs you know, they just give you enough to help you into sleep. You can't wait me out." Clarke fought the drugs, she wanted to know.

Bellamy signed, dropping back into the chair by her bedside. "It was Lexa."

Clarke sputtered, "What do you mean? I don't, why would... No Lexa, she didn't."

"Our labs couldn't pulled any prints off your dad, everything was destroyed by the car bomb. A week ago Sargent Miller got a video from Pike, Pike knew his daughter was coming for him and knew you were with her. Like I said, we've still be watching out for you, even thought you haven't been with us." Bellamy put a hand on Clarke's blanket covered thigh. "It was of your dads last moments. Lexa was there, she was the one who dealt the final blow."

Clarke's heart monitors spiked, the EKG machine was beeping by the time Bellamy finished his story. Clarke was once again pale, the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

"I killed a little boy for her." Clarke gaped for breath, to fill the lungs that were pushing air out faster than it was taking in. "I let her- she used me."

"Deep breaths." Bellamy told her, he knew the nurses would respond the the beeping and stood.

"What happened?" One nurse asked, rushing into the room.

"Clarke what happened to that nap you were supposed to be taking?" The nurse who'd left only minutes ago asked.

"Bellamy!?" Clarke yelled, she needed more answers.

"Push one of ativan. He's still here honey, he's just given us room to work."

As Clarke's heart rate returned to normal rhythms, her eyes began to flutter again. Once she was asleep the nurses filed out of the room, but the one who had been with her previously turned to the solider.

"Hang in there, she's doing great." The nurse had seen the distress and worry on the young mans face, ever since he'd come in here running after the young blond. "You should get some rest while you can, she seems like a feisty one."

Bellamy smirked, "You have no idea."

.

Clarke slept thought the day, once she woke up she felt calmer. She knew they must have given her another dose of ativan. Bellamy was beside her, as well as the nurse who was in charge of her. Clarke watched silently as her IVs and cords were removed from her arms.

"Welcome back." The nurse smiled, noticing Clarke had woken. "Just in time, you'll be leaving us soon."

Clarke gave her a weak smile, her brain reminding her why she'd been sedated in the first place. She had asked about her fathers killer, Bellamy had told her it was Lexa.

The blonde made eye contact with her... Ex? Boyfriend? Protector? Best friends brother? Savior? She didn't really know what he was to her now. Clarke knew how she felt about him, her fathers death was only made harder by the fact that Bellamy wasn't there for her. His best friend and partner had died, he was grieving too. Before she'd run into him again in the wear house, Clarke wasn't sure where she stood with Bellamy, she still didn't.

They'd had sex, but that didn't always mean anything. He'd gone to Pike's to save her, but that could have been because he was fulfilling his promise to her dad. Once they landed back home, what would happen? Would he go back to some war torn country? Would she go back to her apartment and job at the cafe?

"Clarke?"

The blonde looked up at her name being called, but it was clear to her once she looked at Bellamy and realizing the nurse was now gone. He'd been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Hum?"

"The nurse gave me the clothes you came in wearing. Our ride will be here soon, you might want to put them on."

It was then that Clarke noticed the pile of black material being held out to her. Taking them and making a quick exit to the bathroom, Clarke got dressed and decided to leave her hair in the braid Lexa had put it in.

Just thinking about that bitch pissed Clarke off, she now wished she'd let that young boy kill her.

"Why'd Pike send you guys that video?" Clarke asked once she walked back into the room.

Bellamy looked at her, he knew what she was talking about and was quietly debating if he wanted to say anything. But when Clarke raised her brow expectantly at him, Bellamy caved.

"I think he thought, if the video could get to people near you, you would end up seeing it. Maybe he thought you'd get rid of his daughter for him."

Clarke shook her head, "I should have. I should have killed her when she showed up at that house party."

"I heard about that." His tone sounded anything but pleased to Clarke.

Clarke flinched, "Octavia?"

"The word assault was thrown around."

The blonde almost gagged, Lexa had taken advantage of their time together. She tried to get close to Clarke, but every time she did she was shut down. Maybe if they were different people in different circumstances Clarke would have had something with Lexa. Now that she knew the trust, Clarke was more than happy she never slowed down long enough to entertain the idea.

"She killed a lot of people to get to Pike, she was so convincing in her hatred. But I never understood why she wanted to help me. Now that I know the truth, I can't even imagine why."

Bellamy closed the distance between them, handing the blonde his sweater to keep her warm. "She loves games, you already experienced that when she took you the first time."

"I chose to go with her Bellamy. I didn't care what it took, I wanted Pike to suffer. I let her manipulate me for weeks."

Roan poked his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, we are set to go in 10."

"We'll meet you on the roof." Bellamy told him, waiting till they were alone again to speak. "Lexa did what ever she had to do to get what she wanted. She's was a master at her craft, you can't blame yourself."

"Hi pot, my names kettle. I know you're just trying to help, but you're not going to change what I know."

Bellamy grabbed her shoulders, and bent down to look into her eyes. "Pike and everyone associated to him and his daughter are dead. That is what you need to know. You're going to return home, you're going to continue to reintegrate yourself back into your life. Hang out with your friends, go to college or keep working at that cafe, your going to start living your life again."

"And you?"

"Once everything is handled at base, I'm going to take time. Everything went to shit so fast at the start of last summer I didn't get to spend the time with O that I wanted."

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath, as she realized it had almost be a full year since this all started. She's a nineteen year old orphan, at the beginning of the year she felt like one and now it was actually true.

"But you'll go back eventually."

Bellamy smirked, "You worried about me Princess?"

When he saw the vulnerable state that Clarke was in, Bellamy's smile became more genuine. He bent down, bringing his lips to her ear and left a kiss just bellow it as he inhaled her smell.

"Don't be." He finished.

 **See you in two weeks, next week I won't be posting :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A lot of flash backs coming your way. I'll try to keep it straightforward.**

Clarke shivered as she walked across the cold tile floor that made up her kitchen space. It was a little after mid-night and she'd just gotten home from her shift at the hospital. Bellamy was sleeping in the room that they now shared, Clarke closed the door to the bedroom to lower the risk of waking him up.

It had been two months since Bellamy had found her, two months since Pike's rain in terrorism had ended. Bellamy did what he said, when they got back home he took some time off to hang out with his sister. Octavia along with the reset of their friends had graduated high school, so they'd gotten to spend a lot of time together before they all went off to look at prospective colleges and start summer jobs to help pay for it.

Clarke quietly pulled out the chicken parm Bellamy had left her in the fridge. She had to say that his cooking was definitely an upside to having them live together this past month.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Clarke had just gotten out of the art class she'd been teaching, she was so tired after pulling the night shift at the hospital and was looking forward to crashing as soon as she got home._

 _The new scheduled was rough to get use to. After getting back and having to spend a night on army base in the med bay Clarke had been 'allowed' to leave. Miller's dad had told her that they wanted to know what happened while she and Lexa were together._

 _Bellamy had gotten to talked to her during the flight home, he told her to keep it simple. She didn't need to be sharing specific details about what happened while she was on her 'suicide mission'._

 _So she did keep it simple. Told him Lexa had used her for her own gain. She wanted Pike dead and that was the only thing that mattered. Bellamy had made sure he sat in with her during the debrief, to make sure she didn't say anything she shouldn't._

 _It had only been two weeks since then. Bellamy had taken Octavia out and they'd been doing a lot of fun things. Every once and a while Octavia would post pictures on Instagram. Clarke was happy her friend was finally able to spend time with her brother and vise versa._

 _Clarke on the other had hadn't seen much of anyone. In her first week back she looked into hospital internships and because everyone at the general hospital knew her mom, they were lenient with the rules. Clarke worked in the clinics like she use too and even joined the new residents at that hospital on a volunteer basis._

 _While she made pretty good money doing that, she also wanted to focus on her other passion. Which is why Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings she taught art at the local community center. While that didn't really pay much, she didn't need the money anyway. With her parents leaving her their finances she was not struggling to pay the bills._

 _She also kept her job at the local cafe, but it was only on a fill in basis. She would get one, maybe two shifts per week if someone called in sick. She was getting back to her life._

 _It was just after one in the afternoon when she pulled into her apartments parking lot. She was about ready to drop. Sadly whens she looked over toward the other side of the lot she saw Kane's car parked and empty. Which meant Octavia must have gotten sick of her brother and decided to make her way back to Clarke._

 _The blonde loved her friend, she really did. But Octavia's usually chipper mood and shining personality can sometimes make it hard to be around her when exhausted._

 _Clarke shook her head, finding Octavia already inside her apartment, brewing a hot chocolate in the kitchen. Per Bellamy's 'request' Clarke started locking her door when she wasn't home, as a result Octavia insisted she get's Clarke's spare key for 'emergencys'._

 _"Hey- Woah. You're not looking too hot."_

 _Clarke scoffed. "Thanks O. I just worked grave yard shift at the hospital and then my art class was this morning."_

 _"That's nuts. I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?" Octavia offered her drink up to Clarke, who declined._

 _"The medic on base said I was fine. Bellamy is the one who said to take it easy. Speaking of, you guys been having fun?"_

 _The young girl smiled. "I'm happy he'd back and has really time to spend with me now. we've gone rock climbing and some other fun things. I'm really happy you guys were back in time to see me graduate. It's been nice to have him back. Though it's put a crimp in my personal life, if you know what I mean."_

 _Clarke raised a brow, that caught her interest. "Seriously? You're still seeing that college guy you met last year?"_

 _"Yeha." Octavia blushed. "His name is Lincoln. He's god Clarke he's sexy as hell."_

 _"What's big brother think of that?"_

 _"aha. I haven't told him. The guy is 26, no way Bell would approve. So keep it under wraps." Octavia pointed at Clarke._

 _The blonde shook her head. "We don't really hang out. I'd say your safe."_

 _"Why? You two are totally hot for each other. I know something kinda happened a couple months ago, but you both were hurting. I just assumed you'd get back together once everything was done."_

 _"He's a solider O. He's home for now but what happens when he leaves again. I went through it with my dad, I know how tough it is. From recent experience I've gotten to see it."_

 _Octavia smirked as if she knew something Clarke didn't. "No where in that did I hear you deny the fact that you're crushing hard on my brother. He talks to me too you know. I know things weren't all innocent and tea parties while you guys were hiding out together."_

 _"Cause nothing is more romantic than running for your life." Clarke said, while wondering what Bellamy possibly could had said to his sister._

 _"Works for 90% of all love stories."_

 _Clarke rolled her eyes, her head was starting to hurt at this point and she wanted to get to sleep before it turned into a full blown headache._

 _"You can hang out if you want but I need to get some serious sleep if I am going to be heading back into the hospital tonight."_

 _"Naw it's cool. I should get going. I just wanted to see you. Do you have a to go cup for this?" Octavia asked, opening and looking threw cupboards. ]_

 _Clarke moved to help her once, Octavia started looking in her fridge._

 _"O just use one of the sealed mugs on the counter."_

 _"Do you even eat? There is like nothing in this kitchen."_

 _Now Clarke realized why she had gone from looking for a cup to looking in places food should be. "I mainly grab something at the hospital. I not home all that much."_

 _"That's not really enough." Her friend looked her over._

 _Clarke had always been curvy, something Octavia had tried to emulate with tight clothes. Since she got back her curves were a little less defined._

 _Not much more was said between the girls before Octavia took her leave. Usually Clarke would expect a bigger stink from Octavia, she didn't realized what her leaving would lead too until a knock on her door woke her a couple hours later._

 _Clarke ignored it, trying to go back to sleep. She was successful until her phone went off._

 ** _knock knock_**

 _The text was from Bellamy. 'Son of a bitch' Clarke thought, throwing her quilt off her and grumpily made her way to the door._

 _"Seriously?" She asked upon seeing him._

 _"How's it going? I've been meaning to check on you, but I wanted to give you some space once we got back."_

 _Clarke crossed her arms as they conversed in the doorway. "You're here cause O texted you. Whatever she said, I'm all good. You don't have to worry about me."_

 _"And if I want to?"_

 _That threw it off, Clarke paused and changed her game up._

 _"I'm not the only person who lost someone. We've been back for two weeks. Worry about yourself."_

 _"I've dealt with it." Millers death._

 _"Did you forget I was also in that ware house. I saw how you 'dealt with it'"._

 _"I've lost people in war before Clarke. It happens." He's tone was level, but he was getting worked up._

 _"Doesn't make it easy." She reminded him, uncrossing her arms._

 _"No." He agreed. "Which is why I should have come to see you before now."_

 _Clarke shrugged. "I'm a big girl." She stepped aside then, letting him into the apartment._

 _They ended up talking the rest of the night, Clarke went into the hospital at nine for her shift. Bellamy became a consistent in her life after that, they hung out more that turned into something more. After a month of Bellamy living between the base and Clarke's place, they found themselves living together full time._

(End of flash back)

Clarke opened up the container of chicken, immediately feeling like she was going to be sick. Sighing to herself, Clarke closed up the container and tossed it back into the fridge. Opting to eat a handful of mixed nuts, she was in no mood to cook something else for herself.

When she was done in the kitchen she made her way back into the bedroom. She's taken a shower at work to avoid the delay of getting into bed at home. Throwing her clothes into the hamper, she grabbed her pj's slowly pulling up her cotton shorts. Her right hand brushing the raised scar there, a reminder of her time away and a reminded of the secret she now carried.

(FlashBack)

 _Bellamy had noticed Clarke was a lot more quiet and stuck in her own head the past couple of days. Clarke use to do that a lot when they'd first gotten back together, zone out on him. When he'd ask her what she was thinking about, she'd just respond with 'everything'. Bellamy knew to just let her be when she was like that. It was a little over a month now that they'd gotten back together and he hadn't noticed her getting quiet like that until recently._

 _He decided to talk to her about it, picking one of the rare days she had off to do it._

 _"Hey." He greeted, coming to sit on the other side of the couch she was on._

 _"Hey." She responded, not looking up while typing away on her computer. "Octavia was telling me Kane wants to have us over for a BBQ or something soon."_

 _Bellamy nodded, still looking at her, "You've been pretty busy lately." He hinted. "Everything alright?"  
_

 _Clarke paused what she was doing to look up at him. "You've got your serious face on. What?"_

 _"Just checking in with you. You've been quiet."_

 _"I'm taking on more responsibility at the hospital. My head's busy is all." She said turning her attention back to her laptop._

 _Bellamy didn't really think that was is it, but he kept that thought to himself. Instead he just continued to look at her and noticed the way she sucked and nibbled on her bottom lips as she continued on with whatever she was doing._

 _"Plus this whole Finn thing is driving me nuts." She shared._

 _Bellamy rolled his eyes. Finn had been a major pain in their asses ever since they got back. Clarke had shared that she might have almost hooked up with him before she left with Lexa. That hadn't impressed Bellamy at all. But at least she was honest with him about it._

 _"What's is it this time?" Bellamy asked with as sigh._

 _Clarke shrugged. "We have a pin board on the high school website. He keeps posting all these photos and memories and stuff, it's not really anything. I just keep getting tagged with them, it's not a big deal he just get's on my nerves."_

 _Bellamy chuckled under his breath. "Could be worse."_

 _"You're right. I could have actually slept with him."_

 _Bellamy gave her a disapproving look, letting her know he didn't like her little attempt at humor._

 _"HA HA." Bellamy slid his hand atop Clarke's computer, shutting it._

 _"Didn't like that one?" She asked, lowering her laptop to the floor._

 _Bellamy stared at her, watching Clarke try and hide a smile. He wrapped his fingers around one of Clarke's legs and pulled it across his lap, Clarke had no choice but to follow and sit straddling his legs._

 _"No." He said blatantly. "There are better things to do then joke about what could have been your tragic sex life."_

 _"Oh." Clarke faked understanding. "You're just worried that my sex life would have been sad. Not the fact that it would be Finn I'd been having the sad sex with. I may not have first hand experience but locker room talk is not a guys only thing. He's gotten some glowing reviews from girls who've actually been between his sheets."  
_

 _Bellamy grunted, this conversation getting less and less fun by the second. Clarke smiled at him, raising her hands in surrender._

 _The two sat in silence looking at each other. Bellamy's thumbs slipping between where her shirt and leggings met. His hands grazing her scar, Clarke watched as his eye brows frowned at the different texture._

 _She's gotten it ages ago, back when he'd tackled her off that land mine in the middle of the woods. There had been so much wrong that day, between her going missing, the poison. That scar was just a memory of what Clarke like's to joke as 'their first vacation together'._

 _Turning his body, Bellamy lays Clarke under him on the couch. His lips finding the scar and he kisses it after running his tongue over it. Clarke shutter and closed her eyes, loving the attention he was giving her body._

 _She felt Bellamy's hands curl in the fabric on her shirt pulling it up till it rested under her bra. His lips suddenly changed missions and started traveling up her stomach. Clarke's eyes flew open as she started to feel panicked. She grabbed Bellamy's chin and pulled him away from her skin and up to her lips._

 _Clarke's heart raced as she tried to distracted from her weird actions. Bellamy loved exploring and claiming her body with his lips, Clarke always enjoyed that herself. But not some much anymore. This is the first time she'd even gave into his sexual advances since she'd gotten a call from the hospital on the weekend._

 _Apparently the hospital where Clarke had gotten all her previous tests done, had sent the remaining test results to the medics on base here. When she'd gotten a call, she expected them to be looking for Bellamy, but they weren't._

 _The medic had congratulated her on her pregnancy and said that the other hospital had wanted to let Clarke know that her baby hadn't been hurt. The blonde managed a thank you, over the phone before mentally breaking down alone in an on call hospital room._

 _(End of Flash backs)_

Clarke still hadn't told Bellamy that they were going to have a baby. Clarke didn't even really know how she felt about it. She was 19 and working more than one job, she was sure she had some PTSD and her boyfriend was in the army. He wouldn't be home forever and she wouldn't ever ask him to not serve with his people. Not after what he already lost.

Bellamy was still young too, sure he raised his sister but that was different. Kane was always there. Clarke wasn't sure how she wanted Bellamy to react. She was going to keep it, that was about the only thing she knew. And that she was almost three months along. Maybe Bellamy hadn't noticed but Clarke was almost certain she could see a small bump forming where her baby was growing.

Clarke knew she'd have to tell him soon, but she pushed that thought aside for the night. Clarke wasn't sure if it was his army training or what, but Bellamy always seemed aware, even in sleep.

Bellamy slipped an arm under her breasts so he could pull her into his chest. He inhaled deeply once he had her tucked in safe next to him. Clarke smiled at that, closing her eyes she prayed he'd been out on his morning run again tomorrow. That way he'd miss her body punishing her for getting pregnant in the form of morning sickness.

 **Some of you called that baby news :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I apologies, I really have have no clue how to spell linchons* damn name. Even tho I keep checking it. It's just something ya'll will need to overlook this chapter.**

Clarke quickly decided that working three jobs was great money wise, but her feet had started to swell with her being at the hospital all the time. The coffee shop wasn't really bringing in all that much money anyway, she'd only kept the job because she'd liked it. Which is why it was a little sad for her to let it go.

"We're going to miss you around here Clarke." Jay, one of the guy who worked their told her.

Am smiled at her, "With you gone, people are seriously going to appreciate those drawings you do in their coffees foam. I'm just barely mastered a leaf."

Clarke laughed, she'd come in after her morning class to return her uniform and pick up her last pay check. Jay and Amy were the fire people she'd met while working here, despite her less than sunny disposition when she'd first arrived, they always seemed to look past it.

"While I won't be behind the counter making my own drinks anymore, I know where the best coffee on campus is. I'll be back so much you'll be sick of me." Then a thought popped into her head, pregnant women can't drink coffee. "I should get going. See you guys around."

Clarke made fast work getting to her car, it was across campus and her feet were seriously killing her, especially after she'd pulled another night shift. Something else she would probably have to give up soon. Bellamy always got after her for working so much, when he founds out she'd pregnant he will no doubt demand she cut down. Clarke felt a headache, just imagining the fight that was going to bring on.

When she got to her car, Clarke noticed she was going to be a little late to the BBQ at Kane's place. She told Bellamy she'd be back in time for them to go together, but that wasn't going to happen now. She still had to stop by the hospital and pick up some paperwork she'd been too tired to remember to bring home the other night.

Before she pulled onto the road Clarke wrote out a quick text to send to Bellamy.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to meet you at Kane's. Sorry. - C_

As she dove Clarke heard her phone go off, waiting till she was sitting at a read light to look at it. Instead of seeing Bellamy's reply, the youngest Blake had been the one to text her.

 _What the hell is going on between you and Bell? - O_

 _Nothings going on... - C_

 _He showed up here, alone, with a fake smile on his face and looked like he hadn't slept in 3 days. I just assumed something happened between you guys. -O_

 _We're fine. I haven't really seen him except too sleep. I've been crazy busy this week. -C_

 _Just get here soon. I haven't seen you in forever either. - O_

Clarke didn't bother answering, she dropped her phone into the center cup holder and at the next opportunity took a right. Paperwork could wait, this BBQ was important and Clarke wanted to figure out what was going on with Bellamy.

Thanks to day time traffic, Clarke ended up being close to half an hour late. When she got out of the car, she could smell the BBQ cooking from the back yard. With a slight sad look at her old house, Clarke push the sad thoughts away. Ignoring the pain in her feet, Clarke walked into the house.

Like she suspected, Octavia was alone in the kitchen making drinks. While the boys were bonding over fire.

"Hi O." Clarke announced herself.

"Good your hear. Now I don't have to drink alone." Octavia smiled wide, handing Clarke an icy drink. "Don't worry, there is hardly any juice in it."

Clarke pretended to take a sip, before setting the drink on the counter top.

"How are things going out there?"

Octavia sighed. "Good, It's nice to have him home. He's been really great, I love having my big brother back."

"I bet. You didn't really get to have it back the first time."

"Kane's out there with him now, last time I was out there the two were whispering about something. I just decided to make myself useful in here until you showed up."

"Where can I help?" Clarke had to take a seat on one of the bar stools, she couldn't stand to be on her feet any longer.

"You can finished up that drink and tell me how you're life has been."

"Well I quit the cafe today." Clarke hoped the shocking news would distract he friend from the fact that she hadn't in fact picked up her drink.

Octavia stopped cutting up vegetables for the salad mid chop. "I thought you really liked it there?"

"I do. I just think it's important to focus on the two jobs that I really love. I only stayed on at the cafe because I wasn't really sure what to do with myself after coming back."

"And know you know?"

"I know that art and Medicine are my future, not drawing designs in coffee foam."

"At least you know what you want." Octavia smiled and continued her chopping.

"I just turned in my uniform today, and I hadn't had a chance to tell Bellamy yet."

"I won't say anything." Octavia promised her. "Okay everything's ready in here, let's go see if the boys are almost done."

The first thing Clarke noticed when she followed Octavia outside was the dark circles under Bellamy's eyes. Octavia was right, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. But his smile seemed genuine when he saw her.

"Hi." She smiled back at him.

"Oh you forgot you're drink inside." Octaiva looked like she was about to run in and get it, but Clarke put out an arm to stop her.

"You know what, I plan to go by the hospital a little later, I shouldn't show up buzzed."

Octavia sighed, but accepted what she was saying.

"How are you doing Clarke?" Kane asked from his spot behind the BBQ.

"Good. I have the rest of the afternoon off, it's been pretty busy recently." Octavia and Kane worked at 6, so the group decided on a 2pm BBQ.

"You three jobs can be a lot. You're still young, you should make time for some fun in your life."

Clarke immediately felt her stomach drop. She'd been so caught up in thinking and worrying about how Bellamy was going to react to the news of his child. She hadn't even started to think about Octavia, let alone Kane's reaction.

Clarke saw Octavia give her a look when Kane mentioned the three jobs. Bellamy apparently caught that look too, Clarke figured she could get one "Secret" out of the way today.

"Actually it's only two now. I gave my apron back to the cafe before I came here. I don't really need it with my other two jobs and I wasn't really working enough for me to make a difference."

"Well good." Kane smiled. "It's something, and that's better than nothing."

Clarke smiled, when Kane's attention when back to his BBQ her eyes drifted to Bellamy. The thing about Clarke and Bellamy is they an communicate a lot with just a couple glances.

While he seemed shocked by the news, Bellamy didn't seem upset. That was the most important thing, Clarke was trying to stay on everyone's good sides until her baby news was announced. She needed all her friend on her side if she was going to be though these next 19 years.

The dinner started and everyone shared conversation, But Clarke knew something was on Bellamy's mind. Something that was keeping him from fully enjoying himself. Clarke wanted to pull him aside and ask him about it, but she didn't want to make things worse if he didn't want to talk about it.

While everything smelled like something she desperately wanted to eat, Clarke ate a little salad and half a hamburger. When Kane questioned her, Clarke told him that she'd had a small stomach bug and was working her way up to big meals. While Kane nodded and went back to eating, her lie earned Clarke a confused glance from the Blake siblings.

After dinner, everyone stayed and talked until Kane and Octavia had to go. Bellamy and Clarke saw them off, planning to take care of the dishes themselves.

Once the plate were put in the dishwasher, Clarke got to washing the bigger bowls while Bellamy dried. Now that they were alone, Clarke decided now was the time to see what had Bellamy so distracted.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"O said you weren't acting like yourself. Tonight I noticed you seemed distracted."

Bellamy shook his head, shutting off the flow of water to the kitchen sink. Clarke leaned her hip against the sink and looked up at him.

"I'm good." He deflected. "A little worried about you though. I didn't realize you were feeling sick."

Clarke shook her head, technically it wasn't a lie. She was getting morning sickness and her appetite has decreased. It just wasn't because of the flu.

"I've been working a lot at the hospital and at the center with all the art students. I was bound to catch something." Clarke told him.

"Maybe you should cut down your hours a little bit, see if you can get some time off or-"

"Bellamy. I appreciate it. But I'm good. I can handle it."

He seemed to think different, he could see how tired she way. The dark circles under her eyes, more present by the fact that she seemed paler than usual.

"Those nights off you'll have now that you're not at the cafe. You should at least leave them work free, look after yourself."

Clarke licked her lips, and took a breath; not wanting to fight about this already. "I'm not going to turn down a shift if it's offered but I'm not going to purposefully fill in the time."

Bellamy shook his head, leaning in to kiss her forehead. No one could ever say that the princess was not dedicated or a hard worker.

Turning the water back on, they finished the dishes with more small talk. While they kept their secrets that night, it was only 4 nights later on the Saturday that everything spilled out.

.

"Clarke and Bellamy are here!" The two heard Jasper yell as they pulled up to Monty's uncles back yard.

Monty's uncle was away on business. Back in high school this means there was a ranging party. Now a days, with most of their high school counter parts all across the country it was just the small group of them. Sadly that small group still included Finn.

When they walked into the back yard, Clarke felt Bellamy pull her in closer. She looked up at him, while Clarke wasn't opposed to PDA their small disagreement in the car didn't really put them in a couple mood.

 _Clarke and Bellamy were in the car on the way to the party. Clarke had stopped getting sick in the mornings, now she was getting sick at random times though out the day. Which meant that now Bellamy was witnessing it, and it was putting him in a bad mood._

 _"Would you just go get checked out? I don't understand why that's such a outrageous request."_

 _"We aren't going to the hospital just so I can get checked out, I'm there more than I am at home at this point."_

 _"The medic on base can check you out or we can drive to another hospital." Bellamy was trying to stay calm, but his voice was raising._

 _Clarke threw her arms up in the passenger seat, "It's not about the hospital! My point is, I'm there all the time, if anything were really wrong with me someone would have noticed and I would have gotten it checked out." Clarke indeed had asked on of the doctors up in peeds, what could cause all day morning sickness._

 _They just said some point get it in the morning or afternoon and some unlucky souls get it all the time. There wasn't really Clarke could do at this point but eat as little as possible without hurting the baby, and stay away from things that smell too strong._

 _"You're not fine."_

 _"Look it doesn't even matter, we are going to this thing at Monty's uncles." Clarke said trying to defuse the situation. "I was only sick this morning. Aw I'm actually feeling a lot better now."_

 _This secret she was keeping was really starting to get between them, but so was his. They hadn't spent more than 8 hours together all week. And when they were together they were both weren't themselves._

 _Bellamy gave her a sideways glance, "You don't look better."_

 _Clarke bit her tongue, settling with folding her arms over hear chest and looking out the window in silence._

With Bellamy's hand on her hip and chest at her back, Clarke followed his eye line and found Finn Collins looking at them. Clarke wanted to puke right then and there, she thought he was out of town and was not prepared to deal with him tonight. Her feet hurt, she felt like she could puke at the slightest whiff of anything and she was just plan tired.

"Great." Clarke muttered under her breath.

"The hell is he doing here?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke just shrugged, everyone was sitting around the fire pit. Drinks in hand.

"Who the hell is that!?" Bellamy snapped.

Clarke looked back up at him again, then followed his eyes back to the fire where Octavia sat; on the lap of some beefy dude.

'Oh Fuck' Clarke couldn't help but think to herself. Octavia pick tonight, of all damn nights to bring her secret boyfriend to meet her brother.

Clarke turned and put her hands on the hard plain on Bellamy's chest. She could feel the elevated speed of his heart rate in his chest, he was more than a little agitated now.

"Listen, she's been seeing him for a while. She really likes him, Bellamy. Just don't just all over-"

His gaze snapped from the fire down to her, "You knew." He growled. "Of course he fucking knew."

Bellamy stepped around her and marched toward the fire, grabbing a beer from one of the coolers on his way. Clarke dropped her head back and looked at the sky, praying for the strength to live through the night.

"Hey." Finn said, he'd waited for Bellamy to leave before he walked over to her.

"Hi Finn." Somehow Clarke found the strength to not tell him to leave her the fuck alone and go fuck himself.

"You're looking good. Almost dying probably does that to a person though, make you appreciate life."

"I guess. How'd you even know about that?" She knew none of her friends would have told him.

"It was on the news. They mentioned your father and a couple other things. I put it together."

"Okay well. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it ever so-" Clarke went to walk around him, but Finn side stepped her blocking the way.

'Seriously?' Clarke thought. "Can I get you something?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm good. Just looking to sit down." Clarke told him, raising her eye brows.

"Right! There is an open seat right next to me."

If she wasn't so tired, Clarke would have protested harder to Finn's hand on her lower back. But her own boyfriend was focused on her sister right now, tonight Octavia was on her own, Clarke could only do so much.

Taking the fold out seat between Finn and Jasper, Clarke let the fire heat her bare legs. She's worn a royal blue dress that flowed with a cream colored cardigan to hide whatever stomach she had.

"So Clarke what are you doing now?" Finn asked her, trying to keep her focused on him.

"Work."

Finn laughed, "I assumed so, I meant what field."

Clarke wanted to just smack him, usually his advances were just annoying but tonight they were making her angry. All the baby hormones in her were causing some serious mood swings.

"Art and Medical."

"Ah, following both paths. You always looked your best while covered in paint."

Clarke gave him the side eye, was he being serious right now?

Thankfully Jasper lit up his bong, Clarke used that as an excuse to go sit around on the other side of the fire. She found that Bellamy and Octavia had disappeared to the other side of the yard, where they seemed to be fighting. Leaving her boyfriend alone.

"Hi I'm Clarke." She said, shaking his hand.

He nodded like her name was familiar to him. "Linchon I'm-"

"With Octavia." Clarke said, giving a nod of her own. "Don't worry about Bellamy, he's just protective."

"I respect that."

"Seriously?" Clarke almost couldn't believe that. "Good for you. His bark is worse than his bite."

Monty took that time to slide his dirty mind into the conversation. "You would know, wouldn't you Clarke."

She shot him a dirty look and Monty went back to talking cartoons with Jasper.

"Here, looks like you need a drink." A hand came over her should, as Finn offered her a beer.

"No I'm good." Clarke would have turned to look at him, but his face was pressed against her cheek.

Standing slightly, his his chest touching the back of her head, and one hand massaging her shoulder while the other held the beer. He turned to Linchon.

"This girl could drink me under the table in high school. She drove me crazy this one."

"Looks like she just wants to hang out tonight." Linchon said back.

Clarke smiled to him thankfully, happy he was coming to her defense.

"Sit down Finn." Raven snapped, their conversation had drawn the attention of everyone around the fire.

"I'm good." Finn answered, thinking the comment was about his level of drunkenness and less about the fact he had just started to play with Clarke's hair.

The beer on his breath was making Clarke's stomach turn, "Yeah Finn, It's just a little two warm being stuck between you and the fire."

"Is that why Bellamy was sitting on the other side of the fire? You were too hot?"

Clarke sighed, trying to bat his hands away from her hair. "Finn seriously, I'm not in the mood for this tonight."

"That's not what you were saying the last time we were all together."

Clarke could have clocked him, she did not need everyone knowing she'd almost let Finn fuck her while Bellamy was away.

Across the fire, Monty started to hand. "I would leave her be."

Clarke hadn't realized why he suddenly sounded so worried, until he heard Octavia yelling after her brother and Bellamy's pissed off voice.

"I've had enough of this." He said, seconds later, Finn was no longer stuck to Clarke's back.

"This was a long time coming." Clarke heard Jasper say.

Turning in her seat. Clarke say Finn laying on his back kicking up at Bellamy, who looked enraged.

"Knock it off!" Octavia yelled, trying to push her brother away from the drunk Finn; but he wasn't moving.

Clarke knew Finn wasn't going to walk away and she knew Bellamy sure as hell wasn't, not unless she mad him. Getting to her feet Clarke rounded the chair, where Lichon had started to stand up.

"Did ya know that?" Finn taunted.

Clarke knew Bellamy knew what had happened that night, or at least he knew that nothing did. But she still saw the fire in his eyes at the insinuation.

Rolling to his side, Finn stumbled to his feet. Bellamy had his shirt in his hands their faces inches apart. Clarke knew Bellamy couldn't really get into it like a normal guy could, like she knew he wanted to. With his training and military status, it was severely frowned upon for Bellamy to use his training to kick random people's asses.

"Bellamy!" Now that the punching had stopped, Clarke walked so she was standing beside Finn. "He's not worth it. I'm ready to go, walk away."

Bellamy had his eyes burning a whole in Finn, who suddenly seemed less cocky. When he didn't look at her or release Finn, Clarke placed on of her hands on his shoulder and said his name again.

Slowly they all watched to see what He was going to do. After a couple quiet moments, Bellamy pulled Finn a little closer then shoved him away roughly. Clarke setting in front of Bellamy then, because even though Finn fell to his ass he still tried to get back up again. Monty and Jasper intervened then. pulling him back to the fire.

"Let's go." Bellamy said, grabbing Clarke's hand and pulling her toward the front yard.

There were a couple muttered goodbyes on the way out.

Once they got back to the car, Clarke watched as Bellamy paced in front of his. Still angry, she knew he's had a couple beers in the short hour they'd been there and wasn't about to let him drive them home like this.

When it seemed like his pacing was slowing down, Clarke walked over to him. Holding her hand out for the keys, usually he would protest a little. Tonight however he handed them over without a word and got in the car.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet, because they knew once they got there; they were going to have to talk.

"What was that?" Clarke asked him, once he'd locked the door.

Bellamy kicked off his shoes. "Every damn time he's around he's all over you! If he isn't he's saying shit that I don't like. I should have knocked his ass out." He spoke between clenched teeth, his anger still present.

"That's just Finn." Clarke didn't know what else to say. "That's what he does, we both know it. You're just supposed to ignore him."

"I can't, not when you let him be all over you like that!"

Clarke's jaw dropped. "I don't let him do anything-"

"You already did! When he reminded me of tonight. Or did you not hear?"

"Wow! You can't fucking use that as a- Nothing happened. You know nothing happened! You can't fucking throw it in my face when there is nothing to throw."

"It wanted it then. Who's to say you won't want it again."

"Excuse me?"

"You god damn heard me."

"You think I'd cheat on you?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Bellamy shrugged. He didn't think she ever would, but he was hurting and he wasn't in control of himself.

"Let's just clear the air, if I ever did cheat. It wouldn't be with some idiot like Finn. This isn't even an old fight? I don't understand why you're trying to make this about Finn."

"I'm not making it anything. Finn was hanging all over you tonight and I didn't like it! And I sure as hell didn't have to standby and watching it happen!"

Clarke threw up her hands, she didn't know what the hell to say anymore. Instead she chose to say nothing and walked to their room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Changing out of her dress, Clarke put on one of Bellamy's big band t-shirt and a pair of black panties on underneath. Once she was done she walked back out into the living room. She hoped that in that time, Bellamy calmed down enough so that they wouldn't have another screaming match.

Bellamy was standing in the kitchen, hands planted on the island counter top, his head hung down. Clarke went over to him, thankful that the pacing had finally stopped. With a little help from the drawer bellow, she got up so she was seated beside him on the counter. She sat in silence, until he was ready to talk.

"Finn's an idiot, I shouldn't have let him get to me." Clarke nodded, Bellamy raised his head. "The possibility of you two was never something that bothered me until recently."

That made Clarke confused. "It isn't a possibility Bellamy."

"I got a call from Sgt Miller last week. He needs me to lead a team, I ship out in two days." He's seen men get letters while away, their wife and girlfriends leaving them for someone back home. He didn't want Clarke and him to end like that. Somehow when ever he' imagined it this past week, she'd always left him for Finn.

Clarke felt her heart drop, she knew this was coming, she just didn't expect it now.

"How long?"

"Hard to say. He said it would be quick and dirty. But quick in the military, could be a handful of weeks, a couple months... Sometimes years if things go wrong." He was looking at her now, gagging her reactions.

"I'm going to be here when you get back Bellamy." Now that she realized what his problem was, she would erasure him. "You don't have to worry about that stuff with me."

Talking his right hand, Clarke pulled until he moved to stand in front of her. Bellamy occupied his hands by resting them on her thighs and playing with the helm of his shirt. He loved when she wore his clothes.

"I could be gone a long time Clarke. It won't just be once. I'll get called out like this for the next 10 years, or however long I stay in the game."

Clarke laced her fingers around his neck. "I know. It don't change anything. Why didn't you tell me."

"We're getting into the swing of things, it's never fun to leave for war Clarke. I didn't want to see the look on your face when I had to tell you I was taking off. and-..."

"And this will be your first mission solo." Without Miller.

Bellamy shook his head, in sadness. He leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder. Clarke hugged his tight and ran her fingers thought his hair.

"Since we're being honest. You're not the only one, who's been afraid to share something."

Bellamy pulled back slightly so he could looked at her, he waited in silence, like she had for him.

"The reason I've been so sick... It's not the flu Bellamy. I have- I have morning sickness, Because-"

"You're pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Honestly, writers block like you would not believe! If anyone had any idea or predictions on what's to happen next, leave it in the reviews. I love to know what you think. It also can help me think the different way this story can go. I'm thinking time jump maybe?**

Clarke's heart dropped just hearing him say the words.

"You're pregnant."

Clarke looked down, feeling Bellamy's hands fist the ends of the shirt she was wearing. She was afraid to look back up, if she did she'd have to face their new reality. Clarke's hands slid from around his neck, coming down to rest on top of Bellamy's wrists.

"'I have to call him back." With that said, Bellamy turned away from Clarke so he could get his phone in the living room.

Clarke watched him go. "Call who?"

"Sgt Miller. I have to tell him I decline."

Hopping down from the counter she joined him. "Why would you do that."

The look Bellamy gave her made it seem like she'd just asked him to kill his sister.

"You're pregnant Clarke."

"And?" Wanting more out of him, she couldn't tell how he was feeling.

He scoffed at her, looking back down at his phone to find his sgt in his contacts. Before the phone was placed at his ear, Clarke had it in her hands, canceling the call.

"Clarke!"

She held her hand out to him palm up, when he tried to grab his phone back.

"Just wait a minute. Bellamy you leave in two days-"

"No. I don't."

Clarke shook her head and licked her lips, "You had to raise your sister, you worked for horrible bosses and always put her first. Because you had to, she was your responsibility." A burden.

My sister my responsibility. "This,isn't the same as that."

"But it is, once again your stuck raising-"

"Woah!" Bellamy's voice boomed, cutting her off. "I'm not stuck in anything."

Bellamy realized where he'd gone wrong. He'd skipped a couple steps. His mind had immediately jumped to wanting to be there to see his kid born, wanting to see Clarke wobble around their apartment and see her stomach get bigger. He couldn't do that if he was fighting in a different country. With his mind stuck on that, he'd forgotten to react.

When he figured it out, all he'd wanted to do was rip his first off her and take her in the kitchen. Tell her how happy the idea that she was giving him a family made him.

Clarke blinded fast, keeping tears from falling down her face. She didn't really know how she expected Bellamy to react, but getting no reaction at all was worse then him getting angry.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the shirt and pulled her forward till her chest was pressed tight again his. He slid one arm around her back, the other in her hair. He took a second to relish in the feel of her hands pressed against his chest and her stomach pressed into him.

"This-" His hand slid between them to land on her stomach, "is all I've ever wanted."

Clarke looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "Really?" His words sounding a little too daytime soap, to be real.

He nodded against her forehead, hands roaming her body over his tee. Clarke's head dropped with a thud to his chest, she inhaled deeply. She became easily side tracked, Bellamy's hands awakening all those baby hormones.

With his lips at her ear, he answered her in a huff of breath, "Really."

"Bellamy-" He kissed her quiet. "We need to talk about this."

"Not now-"

"Then when? You only have-" He kissed her once again, not wanting to even entertain the thought of leaving her.

"You just told me I'm going to be a dad. That's all I want to talk about right now."

"But-" Clarke couldn't stop thinking that in 48 hours Bellamy would be in a war zone, undergoing some crazy, dangerous mission.

Bellamy held her chin with his thumb, "Clarke... Stop."

( **M** )

When she didn't say anything more, Bellamy took her hand and lead her into their room. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her to him, Clarke had no choice but to straddle his lap. He kissed her slowly, hand sliding under his shirt and up her thigh. When his fingers moved from skin to panties, Clarke let out a shaky breath.

"Pretty sure this is how we ended up in this situation in the first place." Clarke muttered against his lips.

Bellamy smiled, tightening his grip around her waist, slipping his finger into her panties. Watching her face as he played with her, kissing her shoulder when her hips started rocking against him.

"Uha." Clarke grabbed Bellamy's shoulders, the shirt fabric bunched in her fist.

The blonde's head fell forward as her stomach tightened, the faster Bellamy moved his fingers the quicker her breathing accelerated. When she was a moment from falling over the edge, Bellamy brought his lips to her ear, giving it a nip.

"You going to give me what I want Princess?"

Clarke bit her lip, his words pulling a whimper from her mouth. She nodded at him, unable to speak. He chuckled, talking his hand out of her panties. With one hand now free, Bellamy used it to free his cock from his pants. He was well past ready for her, he knew that his teasing had her on edge, but Bellamy still wanted to take this slow.

Lifting Clarke up slightly, he groaned when his cock felt the heat of her entrance. Clarke steadied herself, both her hands on Bellamy's shoulders. When she was sure she was secure and wouldn't fall out of Bellamy's lap, Clarke sank down on him.

"You feel amazing." Bellamy told her, once she sat firmly on his lap, with him filling her completely.

Bellamy felt her walls fluttering around him, she was so damn close. She felt so damn good, he held her down on his lap. Together they moved their hips against each other, their movements mixed with how deep he was inside her. It was only a couple moments later when they both fell apart together.

.

"Go!" Clarke told him, "Seriously, I'm good."

Clarke stood with Bellamy at the door to their apartment. He had his bags packed and his ride was waiting for him down stairs.

"I'll only be able to call you when I'm on base, safety reasons."

Clarke nodded, Bellamy picked up his bags ready to leave, when she called out to him.

"Bellamy, just-come back."

He looked her over, pausing on her stomach. Nodding at her, Bellamy left.

Once she was alone, Clarke locked the doors and stood in silence. If she was being honest with herself she wasn't sure if Bellamy was going to leave when it came time. The morning after he'd found out she was pregnant, she spent the time before heading to work, convincing him that he had to go.

(FB)

Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him, under the sheets. their bare bodies warm from their activities throughout the night. They'd both were slowly waking up and since her alarm hadn't gone off yet, Clarke knew she still had some time to laze around in bed.

"Every morning could be like this you know." With her head on his chest, Clarke look up at him brows frowned in confusion. "If I stayed."

Clarke sighed, using her index finger she started drawing patterns on Bellamy's chest.

"My mornings consist of puking and sweating until I need to shower for work."

"You know what I mean."

Both of them watched, as Clarke drew shapes and letters. Their conversation as lazy as her movements.

Clarke tired to reason with him, "You can't not go Bellamy."

"I could be gone till after the baby is born." He swallowed thickly.

"Or you could be there and back before I blow up to the size of a whale. Either way, I don't really think you have much of a choice."

"Clarke. I want to be here."

She stopped her movements and looked up at him once again. "Okay. So let's say you don't go. This is your job, a couple months down the line you could get another call."

Bellamy rested his head back into the pillow, his eyes on the ceiling. It was true, up until he came back to his home town on orders from Jake Griffin, Bellamy hadn't taken a breaks. He'd jumped from one job to another, back then he always had Miller with him, and he hadn't had Clarke or a baby to worry about coming back to.

"If you're worried about me, don't be." Clarke tried another angle, hands on his chest she rolled so she was now laying on top of him. "I have all my friends, who are most likely going to be spending most of the next 7 to 8 months, fighting over who gets to be the god parent, and who's the best uncle. I'm sure Octavia's going to be pretty excited too."

Bellamy looked at her. One hand now on her thigh, the other cupping her side.

"I still have some time. I need to think about all my options."

Clarke groaned, going from laying against Bellamy to sitting on top of him.

Thinking her noise came from annoyance at his words, Bellamy defended himself. "It's not a fast and simple decision Clarke."

But the blonde hadn't been reacting to his words, but rather the build up of saliva in her mouth and sudden need to barf. Her face paled and she quickly removed herself from Bellamy, running toward the bathroom.

Realizing what was happening, Bellamy grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on. Next he grabbed the bed sheet, and followed Clarke into the bathroom. Bending down next to her, he wrapped her naked body in the bed sheet, so she wasn't bare skin to the cold tile surrounding her.

After wrapping her up, Bellamy went into the kitchen and got out some salt crackers and turned on the tea pot to mix up some tea. Leaving that behind, he went back to the bathroom, taking a seat with his back against the tub.

From his own experience, Bellamy knew that when he was throwing up and his mother would rub his back, it would make him feel like he had to throw up even more. So he settled for placing a hand on Clarke's covered thigh and rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

20 minutes later, Clarke was slumped beside Bellamy, head cooled by the tub. When she felt satisfied that she wasn't going to throw up anymore, she stood on wobbly legs. Washing her mouth with water in the sink, she turned to Bellamy, who'd also gotten to his feet and was now standing behind her.

He looked like he was fighting an inner battle, Clarke knew it was over him leaving. She assumed that would be how he would spend his day, debating wither or not to leave. As much as she would love to have him here, Clarke knew she had to make it her job to get him back in the field.

Putting on her best smile she told him it was, "Time to get ready for work."

(FB)

Walking over to the counter, she saw all the different kind of tea Bellamy had bought in preparation for his departure. She couldn't help but think 'now what?'. There was another 3 hours left in her morning before work, without Bellamy around to keep her company, she'd just have to try and find something else to occupy her time.

Knowing her phone had at least a handful of emails she still needed to respond to, Clarke curled up on the couch.

.

Bellamy second guessed his decision to leave the whole way to the base. He almost asked the driver to turn back, all he would have to do was tell Sgt Miller he wasn't ready yet. In his heart Bellamy wanted to stay with Clarke, see the baby grow inside her. His head, knew that she'd been right. There were going to be times through their lives together where he would miss mile stones, because of the job.

As he boarded the plane, Bellamy couldn't help but think to early this morning, Clarke had one some old baggy PJ pants and a black band tee. Laying in bed on top of the covers, is where he found her when he got back from the store.

She held a book above her head, it looked like a mystery novel, if the cover was anything to go on.

"Hi." She greeted him, once noticing he was leaning in the entry way, staring.

"You're face looks really pale." Clarke scoffed, looking away from her book to look at him. "Did you get sick while I was gone?"

"No. Not to jinx myself, but the baby seems to be giving a break this morning. However, I think the nauseous feeling is just something that never goes away."

Bellamy walked into the room, sitting on the bed beside her and removing the book from her hands.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen? We can go over the emergency numbers one more time and I can make you some toast."

Clarke let out a slow breath through her lips, "You wrote all the emergency information down. I don't think I have to worry to much about memorizing it. If I'm not at Class or work I'll be here, I'll keep the paper on the fridge. But there isn't going to be an emergency, and if there was, I'm sorry but I'm going to call O, or any one other of my friends, and 911 before I consider maybe calling someone on base."

"This is serious."

"I know, because you keep telling me how serious it is."

"I'm not going to be here Clarke, I'm giving you the next best thing."

Clarke reached over to put a hand on his thigh, "I know you're feeling out of control, so you want to control what you can. At this point all it is doing is annoying me."

Bellamy shook his head, biting his tongue.

"You're going to look so different when I get back." Bellamy slid Clarke's shirt a couple inches up her stomach. "There is only a tiny bump, I don't think I would have noticed it."

"Take a long good look, I'm going to be rolling places, like that girl from charlie and the chocolate factory."

Bellamy snickered, "At least you won't be blue."

"You never know." Clarke joked. "Blue has always been my color."

Humming in agreence, Bellamy leaned down to give Clarke a kiss.

"Here." Bellamy handed Clarke her book back. "Someone will be here for me soon, I'm going to pack the rest of my stuff."

Clarke felt woozy, like her body couldn't decide if it wanted to pass out and throw up, or maybe both at the same time.

"You know what, I should get up anyway. I'm going to try and get down a couple crackers and then take a shower. If there is still more to do, I'll help you pack."

Moving slowly Clarke stumbled her way into the kitchen, bumping into the living room chair as she went.

"What was that?" Bellamy asked her. "You okay."

"Fine." She said back, sinking to the floor in the middle of the living room.

Clarke was suddenly feeling very week, she was between the kitchen and her room. At this point she could either, crawl back to bed or try and crawl to the kitchen and eat something.

After figuring out that either option wasn't really going to happen, Clarke chose secret option number three.

"Bellamy?" Her voice sounded as week as she felt.

He called back out to her, but when she didn't give him a response he quickly made his way out of the bedroom.

"Clarke! What the hell?" Bellamy ran to her and dropped to his knees beside her.

Clarke had her head resting on her knees as her head spun, she was doing everything she could to keep from passing out. Breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Please don't touch me." She was afraid if he moved her from the spot she'd found that made her feel the smallest percent better, she could be a goner.

"I'm calling 911."

"No!" Clarke told him. "I'm okay."

"This isn't okay." He's tone one you'd use if speaking to a toddler, phone already in hand.

She took some deep breaths, "Can you just get to the kitchen, get a spoon, the nutella jar and a glass of ice water?"

"Clarke..."

"I'm constantly throwing up. I'm just feeling weak because nothings really stuck around in my system long enough. It's the same feeling you get after a really hard workout." She took another deep, steady breath. "Can you just get me the things I asked for please."

Pensive eyes still on her, Bellamy got to his feet. Moving around the kitchen, he found everything she told him to get. Bringing them over to her.

Bellamy watched Clarke go for the nutella first, taking a big spoonful and cleaning the silver with her mouth. He watched her carefully, the color slowly returned to her cheeks, as little as was there before. Once she was feeling strong enough, Clarke lifted her head to sip at the cool water.

"Thanks."

Bellamy nodded, "Maybe this is a sign."

"No, no, no, no. Look It was dumb of me, I was feeling weak this morning. I was enjoying the no puking and decided to delay getting up for breakfast. I won't do it again."

"If I wasn't here, what would you have done?"

"Crawling."

Bellamy shook his head, he couldn't believe he was leaving in 5 hours. Couldn't believe, Clarke still expected him to leave after this .

"I already said it wasn't going to happen again, I know this looked bad, but I promise it's fine."

Shaking his head, he asked Clarke if she was ready to get off the floor. When she was he slowly helped her to her feet and back into the bedroom.

"Wait here, I'll bring you something for breakfast."

Clarke sighed, the guy was already having trouble leaving her, then she had to go and nearly pass out on him. Looking over at the clock on her night stand, the blonde calculated that there were 5 hours left until Bellamy had to leave. Five more hours for her to make sure he doesn't change his mind.

As Bellamy boarded the plane, the plane that was taking him away from his family, he paused. His eyes trained on the exit.

.

2 Months and no word from Bellamy. Clarke had started to show, her stomach growing with the baby it held inside. Octavia had been over the moon about the news. Bellamy had told her the day before he left, making sure that Clarke would have someone to talk to through the time he was away.

While Clarke knew if something had happened to Bellamy, she'd be getting a visit from Sgt Miller. It didn't keep her from worrying. Bellamy could be injured or in trouble at any moment and she wouldn't know. Just like he hadn't known when she'd been in trouble during her months with Lexa.

Though thoughts were always in her mind, but so was the thoughts of her baby. Clarke slid up onto an exam table in the doctors office. Clarke finished her shift at the hospital 2 hours ago, but waited around for Harper to check her over. Harper was someone she'd come to like since working at the hospital. It was only an added bonus that Harper is what some people call a 'baby doctor'.

"The spotting and cramping has stopped." Clarke told her, nervously playing with her fingers. "The cramping, it only really lasted a couple hours through the afternoon. I wouldn't have thought anything about it, but then I noticed some blood when I went to the bathroom."

Harper smiled at her, reading over Clarke's chart and looking at the past ultra sound. "I think you're baby is trying to tell you something. You were already over working yourself, but the last couple weeks you're working overtime almost every night. This is your bodies way of telling you to slow down."

Clarke looked down, she found it hard to sleep with Bellamy gone. She couldn't help but worry about him. She figured if four hours a night was all she was getting, she could get that between patients in an on call room.

"I quit my job at the campus cafe, I guess I just picked those hours up here."

Harper sent her a skeptical look, "I think this is a little more than what you use to work at the coffee shop. You're baby is healthy, let's try to keep it that way. Take some time off to rest."

Clarke knew Harper wasn't just suggesting a little break. No one else of staff knew about her pregnancy yet, but Harper wouldn't be shy about going to their boss if Clarke didn't take proper care of her self and book some time off.

"I've already committed my schedule this week, with the extra hours. But I promise when the week is over I'll just work what they booked me for."

The had a mini stair down for 10 seconds before Harper nodded, content.

 **I legit wrote half of this while falling asleep last night, there may be some mistakes I missed while skimming thought this morning.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bellamy couldn't contain the smile on his face as he headed toward the plane that was taking him home, after three months of being away. With how deep the operation he was on ran, he was only able to leave Clarke a voice mail a little after the two month mark, to let her know he was okay.

Now he was coming home to her, to them. Clarke and the baby. Bellamy couldn't help but picture what his girl might look like, after not seeing her for three months. He imagined by now she'd have a belly and for her sake, he hoped she was one of those girls who only had morning sickness for the first leg of her pregnancy.

He was coming home.

.

"Seriously?" Clarke snapped at Harper.

"Did you think the extra large lab coat was going to hide it? The chief knows you're pregnant. He knows what your hours are Clarke. Did you really expect him not to limit your hours?"

"I did what you said, I stopped taking on extra hours. I've been sitting and taking naps when I can. I don't know what more I can do to make you people happy!" She was hormonal and emotional, and all she wanted to do was her damn job and these people were not letting her.

Harper took a deep breath. "Take the two days off the Chief had gifted to you. and it is a gift Clarke. Go home, sleep and come back on Saturday well rested."

"Fine." Clarke huffed, going into the locker room to change.

She hadn't even gotten out of the locker room before Harper hunted her down stopping her from getting to work. No Clarke wasn't supposed to be working today, but this was the only extra work she'd accepted all week. Sitting at home was driving her crazy, she needed to work, she wanted to check in on her patients.

Now she was being sent home, like some child who got suspended from school. The only good thing about having the next two days off was, Clarke had some running around she'd been meaning to get done for weeks. Maybe she could even rope Jasper into coming with her. She had really missed him, not having seen much of her friends. Aside of Octavia, since their last get together the night Bellamy punched Finn out and told her he was leaving.

Clarke pulled up to a red light, the radio was off. She never listened to music while she drove, at least not anymore. Back before all the death and lies, Clarke was one of those people who put on mini concerts while driving around the city.

Now all she could do was sit in the silence. In that silence she heard gun shots and the gargling sound of men choking on their own blood. She could see their faces in the street lights, because as much as she tried she couldn't ever get their faces out of her head.

beeeeeeeep!

Clarke gasped, jumping in her seat her hands holding tight to the steering wheel. Her eyes refocusing on the light in front of her, the light that was no longer red but green. Collecting herself, Clarke removed her foot from the break and took off down the street.

It was just getting light out when Clarke pulled up to the apartment complex she lived in. Instead of going in to get a couple more hour of sleep, before calling Jasper and get some stuff done; Clarke just sat. While she stared at that part off the building she could see from her parking spot Clarke once again zoned out.

It was something she'd always done, while in class or when she was super tired. Ever since she lost her mother, it happened a lot. It was hard to hide from everyone, the sadness she felt, but it wasn't their burden to bare. She had to bare it, they didn't have to. She whenever Bellamy caught her when she just couldn't hide her mood anymore, she'd go to bed or force a smile onto her face and claim that she had just been watching a sad moving.

Whither he bought was she was selling him or not, Clarke wasn't sure. Ever since she was young, Clarke learned to hide her pain. He mother didn't care and her father was gone, she didn't have anyone to share her feelings with. By the time she'd meet Octavia, Clarke was always emotionally stunted.

A knock on the window once again sent Clarke jumping in her seat.

"Clarke?" The girl in question turned to see Monty looking at her.

Hand to her chest, Clarke rolled down her window. "God Monty you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I was going to meet Harper for lunch and noticed you sitting over here. You getting back from shift."

Lunch? Clarke looked over at the clock. Holy shit, it was already 11:00. Had she really been sitting here for 5 hours. Looking over at her fuel levels, she say what she was almost out, when she'd been half tanked when she left for work that morning.

Realizing Monty was still waiting for an answer, "Uh no, no. I was actually going out to get a few things. I was just trying to remember if I had milk or not. I didn't want to have to go all the way back to the apartment to check."

Monty shrugged, "You can never have too much milk."

Clarke gave him a smile. "Go meet your girlfriend, she'll be happy to see you." Happier than she was to see me, that's for sure.

"I will, see you later Clarke."

"See ya."

Hand on the gear shift, Clarke reversed out of her parking space and drove. She knew where she needed to go. Clarke's dad was an agent, he was laid to rest in a different cemetery than her mother. It was close to the base she'd stayed on with Bellamy.

.

"Good to be back." Bellamy told Sgt Miller as they shook hands. "Everything went off without a hitch and it only took us 2 month." The first month had been learning and watching how their targets lived.

"I'm happy to have you guys back, it's been quiet around here without you." He teased.

Bellamy shook his head. "Well if everything is done here, I'd really like to get home."

"I just need you to write up your report and you can be on your way. The forms are in my office, take your time."

Bellamy bunkered down for what he knew would be at least 40 minutes of writing and hand cramps. After all the paper work was said and done he put them in the file folder and placed them on Sgt Millers desk.

"All done." The old man asked, look from the folder into his brown eyes.

Bellamy nodded, "I'm going to get cleaned up then head home."

"Check the camera that over looks the grave yard, Clarke might still be there."

That shocked Bellamy. "Clarke's here?"

"Usually it's late at night that she stops by. I had to double check myself when Keven told me he saw her on the cams."

Bellamy knew Jake Griffin was buried in their cemetery, it wouldn't be odd for Clarke to pay him visits. The way his Sgt was talking though, it seemed like she was coming every night. He hadn't once heard her mention going to see her father or saw her leave the apartment late at night. It was possible that she just went after night shifts at the hospital, but she was usually so tired after work, that Bellamy didn't think that was something she would do.

"The first couple weeks after you guys got back, the guards kept going out to meet her. Eventually I just had to add her name to the admissions list so they'd give her no problems."

Bellamy nodded still a little stunned. "Thanks for doing that." She she had been doing it since before he left.

"Jake Griffin was one of the best, he deserved better. The least we can do is continue honoring him through his daughter."

Even after deciding to shower once he got back to the apartment, Clarke was gone when Bellamy got to the grave yard. Using the drive home to decided wither he was going to bring up that fact that he thought it was a little worrisome, that Clarke was spending so much time at the grave yard. He decided to keep the information in his back pocket for now. He was home, that's what he wanted to focus on.

.

When Clarke got back to the apartment, she walked into the bedroom and tore off her clothes. Her mind drifting, her hands grabbing anything from her cozy clothes pile to throw on. She ended up in black running shorts and one of Bellamy's green t-shirts.

"You look good Princess."

Clarke's heart kept a steady beat, the elastic she'd just pulled from her hair was now on the ground. She can't remember missing a text for him, nothing to say he was home. Clarke hadn't prepared for Bellamy's return, she thought it was still weeks away.

"You're just saying that cause you can't see my stomach." Clarke smirked, turning around to face him.

Clarke wasn't all that big yet, she's always been curvy, a lot more than most girls. The roundness to her stomach wasn't as jarring as it would be on Octavia's small frame. But she still had a nice round stomach, about half the size of a soccer ball.

Bellamy let out a breath, the smile growing bigger as he looked down at her stomach. It was still pretty flat when he'd left, now it was obvious that his kid was going inside his Princess.

"Still looking good. Really good." He muttered that last part.

He didn't know what it was, but seeing pregnant Clarke did things to him he didn't expect. Wither it was because she just look so damn beautiful or because she was carrying around a part of him inside her, he didn't know.

Clarke rolled her eyes, walking over to him she did what she usually would and have him a hug. Letting him hold her tight and kiss her temple.

"When did you get back?"

Bellamy once again thought about bring up Clarke in the grave yard, but again decided to avoid the topic for now. "Just over an hour ago, I had to stop off at base first."

It was very subtle, but Bellamy felt Clarke tense and pull back from him. Though her face gave nothing away.

"Everything went okay? You didn't almost died or anything out there without me to back you up?"

Bellamy chuckled, "Some how I managed."

"Good. Octavia would have brought you back just to kill you."

"Has she been checking in and-"

"Spying on me per your request?" Clarke nodded. "Yep. Regretfully she listens to you more than me so, she was by every third day with bells on."

Bellamy folded his arms. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"I bet." Clarke said with a flair of sarcasm. "Though it was nice to have her here, it kept me for thinking about how I'm a couple shifts away from the hospitals chief taking me off the charts all together."

"Why. what happened?"

With sigh Clarke told him about Harper and the business at the hospital and how she tattled on her to the chief. When Bellamy didn't exactly disagree with Harper and her actions it only riled up Clarke more.

"I'm new. Sleepless nights are apart of a newbies job description."

"Not if the newbie is pregnant."

"You sound like Harper." Clarke threw her hands up. "Seriously. With the both of you going on like this, the baby is going to come out already covered in bubble wrap."

Bellamy sighed frustrated, remembering her dizzy spell a couple days before he left. "People worrying about you isn't the end of the world."

"Might be the end of my career though." She muttered under her breath, but he heard it.

"It's just a job." Clarke just looked at him. "I know you are doing this for your mom. but Abby would want you to look out for her grand child first."

Clarke scoffed. "She valued her job more than her own kid, what make's you think if she was still alive it would be any different with a grand kid?"

Bellamy sighed, giving up for the moment. He didn't need to be the 'bad guy' Harper had already done that for him. "Have you eaten yet?"

Clarke noticed the change in topic and was thankful for it, "No I was going to make something once I got changed." She lied.

"I should shower first, but after that I'll make us something."

"No need." Clarke reminded him. "You're little spy brought over soup and casserole yesterday. I'll heat us up a couple of plates."

"Perfect." Bellamy kissed her cheek, letting his hand fall to her belly as he did. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

.

"Jasper and Monty finally decided Monty would be the god father and Jasper would be the god mother. Then that set Raven off, so now I don't really know what is happening with all that." Clarke fondly retold the story for a couple weeks ago to Bellamy who laughed and shook his head.

"I keep thinking they'll all mellow out with age."

"Yeaaah you should stop hoping for something that is never going to happen."

Bellamy took both their plates and put them in the dish washer. Looking at the fridge beside him, Bellamy could help but look at his baby's sonogram again. Clarke had shown him the picture when he'd gotten out of the shower, he found his eyes drifting there ever since.

"When is the next doctors visit?"

"Two weeks, I'll have too look in my book to remember what time."

"Pregnancy brain?." He asked, remembering his mom had it bad when she was carrying Octavia.

Clarke stretched her arms out in front of her and straightened her back, "I left my phone in the fridge yesterday and left the house with the bottle of mustard in my bag."

Bellamy laughed, wishing he could have been there to tease her about that.

"It hadn't been bad so far. The only thing I've really gotten was the morning sickness, which thankfully only lasted the three months."

"Me too. I hated missing that stuff."

"No one likes puke." She told him.

"No. but I like you. I want to be here with you for all the stuff, even the no so pretty stuff."

Clarke paused at that, nodding."You still have a couple more months to be in on all the fun. Forgetfulness, hot flashes, the constant pee trips to the bathroom, mood swings. You're going to miss where ever it was you were."

"Not a chance."

Clarke shrugged, "We'll see."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **This chapter is a little mature, language and sex wise.**

For a week Bellamy didn't mention the fact that he knew Clarke visited her father almost daily. Even when she told him she was working an extra hour at the hospital and would be home late **.**

So he let it not bother him, maybe she didn't want him to be sad and think about how he lost Miller the same day they found her dad. Maybe she just wanted that time to herself. He would have gone on thinking that if they hadn't had the fight they had later that afternoon.

She felt amazing, but when didn't see wrapped around him like this. Now that Clarke's belly was an actual belly, their positions had to be changed up. Either she was on top, they spooned, Clarke was on her back or they both got up on their knees and he held her back to his chest. That's how they were now.

Clarke's head was rested back on Bellamy's shoulder, her cheek as his lips. Other than the first day he got back, this was the first time they'd had sex all week. Not that that is all they were, they didn't need sex to be a couple, they were having a baby for god shakes. It was always something that brought them closer as a couple, something they enjoyed doing.

"Bellamy." Clarke's hand gripped desperately to his, which was currently across her chest squeezing her breast.

With all the baby hormones everything felt a lot hotter and a lot more powerful, Bellamy came to find out. Clarke was a lot more responsive and Bellamy would bet he could make her cum without touching her, just dirty talk.

His other hand, which was resting at the side on her little round belly on her hip slid down to cup her. His fingers brushing against his own cock as he placed his hand over her and pressed against her.

Her whimpers and the way Clarke dropped her chin to her chest, he knew she was watching them. As much as she could see from her vantage point, witch was his arms. One wrapped securely around her, the other disappearing under her belly. Her pale skin appearing so soft compared to his darker skin.

"Oh god!" Her legs beginning to wobble with the effort.

"That's right Baby."

Removing his hand from her sex, he held it out in front of them, his other keeping tight to her body as they fell forward. Clarke's hands and head joined his against the bed as they came.

When Bellamy pulled back, Clarke fell to her side slightly shaking. Making sure he wasn't going to fall no her, Bellamy flopped to his back.

They laid in silence while their breaths and heartbeats returned to a normal pace, Bellamy thought they were going to fall asleep like this until Clarke shot up and started looking around wildly.

"What?" He asked her, pushing up onto his elbows.

"My phone, what time is it?"

"Maybe 8 or 9?" Bellamy offered. "Clarke!"

Clarke practically jumped from the bed, wobbling on her shaking legs. Grabbing sweats that she usually left on the top of her dresser because they were her favorites.

"I just-Um I don't- I forgot that I need." Clarke's brain couldn't think properly past her brain telling her she was late.

Bellamy was now on his feet, having just pulled his boxers on. "To the cemetery?" He hadn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it had, but he didn't want her to lie about something so trivia.

Clarke slowed her movements but she didn't stop, didn't negate his answer or turn to look at him. Bellamy let her, it was when she took her car keys from the desk that he had a problem.

"Stop. Clarke!" He took her arm, pulling her to a stop before she could get a step out of the bedroom.

"I'm late." Clarke voice was almost panicked now, but she didn't try to pull away from him.

Bellamy didn't understand, "They'll let you in no matter what time it is Clarke, Sgt Miller made sure of that."

That got her attention, Clarke slowly turned and Bellamy dropped his hand from her arm. But she still didn't look in his eyes, only at his chest. She knew from looking at herself in the mirror these past couple weeks that her eyes would be stones, lacking emotion.

"Baby it's not a big deal. You wanting to see your dad isn't something you need to keep from me or lie about."

Changing direction, Clarke walked passed Bellamy, avoiding brushing his arm as she did. She went to the deck and slid the door closed behind her, clearly telling him not to follow her.

Figuring there was no where for her to go, and she'd come back in when she was cold Bellamy took a seat on the couch. He waited a good 20 minutes before he decided to go out there. He might had left her longer but he knew how could it was when the sun went down.

"Clarke come inside." He told her, sliding the door open.

When she didn't react, Bellamy stepped outside and stopped behind her. When he called out her name again and she didn't react, he went to touch her hand. As soon as he made contact Clarke turned, putting her hands inside her sweater pocket.

"Why do you like me?"

Bellamy's eye brows shot up, what? "Let's talk inside." He went to reach for her elbow but Clarke stepped back.

"I would have let him fuck me you know."

That made him flinch, but he'd play along if it got him the answers he wanted.

Standing outside in his boxers, Bellamy asked. "He who?"

"Finn, or really any of those guys Lexa and I manipulated while on the road. Hell if we hadn't been interrupted,I probably would have cum for her at that party."

Face scrunched up Bellamy put a palm out toward her, "Ok stop."

"No. You know all these things. Why are you with me?"

He was silent for a while. Moments ago they were having sex, now she was what? Trying to piss him off?

"I'm not doing this." He turned around to go inside, but Clarke followed, leaving the deck door open.

"You were just doing this a couple minutes ago." Bellamy hadn't yet turned to face her but he assumed she pointed to herself, and was referring to the sex they just had. "It's the truth Bellamy."

"What does any of that have to do with you lying about seeing your dad?"

Clarke crossed her arms, "I thought you didn't care-"

"I care about you. I don't understand why you were hiding it from me."

"Because that's what I do Bellamy."

He shook his head, "We're not supposed to lie to each other."

Clarke shook her head right back, that's not what she meant. "Kill people."

Bellamy let out a rough breath, "You didn't kill your dad Clarke." She shrugged at him.

"I killed that guy to protect Lexa-"

"I thought I told you not to talk about that." He reminded her.

"I killed Miller."

That stopped him, Bellamy had never once blamed Clarke for what happened that day. He blamed himself for not being able to take down Pike while he had the chance. Clarke had never really brought up Miller to him, especially not as a weapon to hurt him with.

"I murdered your best friend. There is no way in hell you can't say that was my fault." Clarke could tell by the look on his face, that one stung.

"What are you trying to do?"

Clarke spread her arms out at her sides, "All that's inside me Bellamy! It's. Who. I. Am."

"No!" He pointed at her. "I don't know who the hell this is, but you've been different ever since I got back."

"I've been different for a long time." Finally some truth came spilling out of her. "Clarke. I don't think she's there anymore!"

Bellamy watch Clarke point to her head, her eyes hollow. Not showing any emotion other than sadness.

"Clarke..."

"I tried, like everyone wanted me too. I just _can't_ find her."

Everything stopped, Bellamy's thoughts, Clarke's hurtful words; because this was it. This was the thing that had been dividing them. It broke his heart, because he saw it in here.

He remembers seeing the blonde the day he showed up to surprise his sister. They were laughing and smiling together, even after her moms death he still saw that same girl in her when she was around her friends. Somewhere among the kidnapping and her dad being taken, something inside the blonde changed. She hid it well, even when her and Lexa went on that bender, even before when Clarke shot the already dead man Bellamy had tied up. Her true emotions were hidden in the action crazed adrenaline.

But his sister and their friends had seen it before that. When Clarke was living life like a zombie, that was it. What she'd felt like inside, when she'd pushed it down and focused everything on killing Pike, everyone thought she'd gotten over it. Including Bellamy, maybe he just hadn't wanted to see it.

"Abby." Clarke let out a shaky breath. "When I found my mom. When I went into hiding with you, I was still there."

This is where her dad ties in, Bellamy thinks quietly to himself letting Clarke continue.

"When my dad came back, I was there. Then he wasn't, and you weren't and I wasn't." She sounded so small, it made Bellamy's heart ache.

Bellamy risked taking a couple stepped toward her, "We're still here Clarke."

She shook her head, "I know you want me to be but-" She look down, hair covering her face.

Bellamy decided to take that moment and closer the distance between them, pulling her into his arms.

"We're the ones who get to keep on living. So that's what we've go to do. Live."

When she pulled away from him and walked into the bedroom, Bellamy sighed thinking she was drawing back into herself. But after he heard her rustling around, she came back out, with something balled up in her hand.

Clarke held her fist out to him, opening it. "It's a-"

"I know what it is." Voice breathy, Bellamy's chest tightening so much he felt like he couldn't breath. "Why the hell do you have it?"

Inside her fist was a little dime bag, inside that bag was a cyanide capsule. Ones spies use to use back in world war two, if they ever got captured it would kill them almost instantly.

"Lexa. After we got back, when I was returning all my weapons I remembered it was tucked away in my go belt, so I slipped it into my back pocket while no one was looking. The night we got home, you were sleeping and I took this and stood over the toilet. I stood there till my feet started to tingle, I don't know why I couldn't flush it."

Bellamy's eyes were wide, how could he not know how deep Clarke had fallen. She could have slipped away from him and he wouldn't have ever known. Might have even spent months chasing down people he thought might have killed her. In the end only to finally be convinced that she did it to herself. If she'd done it before she realized she was pregnant and he found out after they did an autopsy, that would have annihilated him.

Grabbing it from her open palm with that in mind, Bellamy walked passed her and into their bathroom. Flushing the whole thing without a second thought, he stood there until the toilet refilled with water and he could be sure that the damn poison was out of their lives.

"I didn't even think about it, once I knew about the baby." She told him.

Bellamy slowly walked back into the living room, eyes only on her.

"But before, after everything. You would have taken yourself away from me." He was mad, he didn't feel like he should have a right to be but he was. "I don't just like or care about you Clarke. I'm god damn in love with you!"

This was the first time she cried all night, "Did you even think about that?" He yelled at her.

"You're the reason I could never do it. The reason I always put the pill back, the reason I stopped picking the pill up and started going to my dad. I don't want you to fell like this. Hell I don't want to fell like this! But I don't know how to stop."

"By talking to me!" He rolled his neck, trying to lower his voice. "Clarke just talk to me. Don't try to push me away because I'm not leaving."

"Everyone I've loved who's left me, wasn't given a choice." They were murdered.

Bellamy shook his head, confidently walking over to her. He wanted to promise her that wouldn't happen with him, that he wouldn't allow himself to be taken from her. But like she said, it wouldn't be his choice.

Instead of promising, he raised his hand to rest on her belly.

"You'll always have a part of me."

Tears fell faster down her cheeks, "No it's not enough." She felt terrible for saying it, but it's how she felt.

"Then I'll just have to fight like hell for my family then, won't I?" Bellamy used his thumbs to clear the tears from her cheeks.

Clarke let her forehead fall into Bellamy's bare chest as she breathed him in. His skin having been warmed up from the fight they'd just had, no longer cool from the night air.

"Aaah" Clarke gasped, hand flying to her stomach.

"What?" Bellamy stepped back to look at her, hand holding her shoulder. "No No-"

"No." Clarke reassured him smiling. Reaching out for his hand she placed it under her own. "The baby is moving."

Clarke soon wasn't the only one smiling in the room. They stood together in silence, the past few hours forgotten. Thoughts on their baby, Clarke could have sworn she felt a little dime sized piece of herself slide back into place.

.

"Bellamy." Clarke muttered to him as they walked behind the nurse to the exam room.

He whispered back, "I'm just saying, she's a baby doctor, she probably knows these things."

"and I'm telling you as someone also trained in medicine that I know your or anyone's penis for that matter, no matter how long, is not long enough to poke the baby during sex."

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and followed her into the light purple room.

"Harper is Just running a couple minutes behind, she'll be right in."

"Okay." Clarke smiled at her.

"But like you're stomach contracts and stuff when you orgasm, that has to do something to the baby."

Clarke slide her eyes from the closer door over to Bellamy. "Seriously?"

He just look back at her.

"Don't worry Bellamy, the only world you're rocking is mine. The baby doesn't even feel it."

"You said it was kicking a lot last night."

"Mostly likely cause my heart as pumping blood faster through my body and not because you poked it with your penis."

Bellamy shivered, done with his line of questioning for the moment. Clarke on the other hand just laughed at him.

"Hey guys." Harper smiled coming into the room.

They both said hi back, their nerves starting to set in.

Harper tried to be professional and hide her opinion on the topic, she knew Clarke had pushed this appointment so her and Bellamy could talk about wither they wanted to know about the sex of the baby or not.

"So do you guys want to know?"

Clarke nodded and Bellamy said "Yes."

"It's okay to be a little nervous." Harper told them, taking out all the equipment she'd be using. "I tried to heat the gel but it might still be cold." She warned.

Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand as they both watched the screen as Harper moved the gel around Clarke's stomach.

"There is your baby." Harper told them. "If you just give me a second, I'll try and find out the sex."

Clarke knew when Harper found the spot, she'd done enough sonograms in her day to know it when she say it. Harper saw it too, she took a quick picture but kept quiet, she figured she would let Clarke tell Bellamy.

"What?" Bellamy asked her, "You can tell what it is?" He looked hard at the screen and could barely make out the shape of the body.

Clarke nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yeah I know what it is."

.

They'd talked about baby names a couple different times, knowing that they'd be able to find out the sex of the baby soon.

"I think if it's a girl she should have a cool name like her aunt." Clarke said, snuggled into Bellamy's side under the sheets.

"Something no one else has." Bellamy agreed. "I hope to god she's not anywhere as stubborn as you."

"Rude." Clarke playfully slapped his chest. "I'd want her to have your hair."

"What this mess?" Bellamy teased, he was due for a haircut soon.

"Curls are so cute on little kids. Besides it's better than whatever the hell my hair does."

Bellamy laughed, Clarke often got annoyed at her hair. It wasn't pin straight or curly like his, it fell somewhere in the middle. Which apparently make it harder to do.

"I think you're hair is beautiful. I'd want our baby to have your eyes."

"It might when the baby is first born, but it'll probably end up with your eyes. I'm okay with that though, I want our kid to look like you."

"So I'm getting the hair and the eyes. What's coming from you?"

Clarke scrunched up her face, "Stubbornness?"

"Or your artistic ability."

"I think most kids like to do anything that makes a mess."

"Or we might have the next world renouned artist inside there." He said rubbing her stomach.

"What if it's a boy?" Clarke asked. "It could be a boy."

"A boy would be so easy." Bellamy sighed wishfully, earning him another slap.

"Yeah whatever. You say that now, but when he comes home all upset saying 'I knocked someone up' you're going to be the one I send him too."

"Bellamy rolled his eyes, chucking. "At least was won't have the knocked up daughter."

Clarke gasped, but could help laughing at his joke. It was the lesser of two evils if she had to look at it. In the end the health of the baby was all they cared about, not the sex.

.

"You're killing me with the anticipation Princess."

Now that she knew the sex, Clarke was certain she knew what she wanted the babies name to be. She just hopped Bellamy liked it too.

"Yea and I know what I want his name to be." She looked up at him.

"He? It's a boy?" Bellamy asked, making sure he hadn't missed the S in she.

Clarke nodded, sitting up so she was in a better position to hug, not caring that the gel on her stomach was now on the inside of her shirt.

"I want to name him after Miller." She whispered to him.

Bellamy pulled back a couple inches. "Nate. Nathan?"

Clarke nodded and Bellamy pulled her in for a kiss, tears welling in his eyes.

"Congratulation." Harper whispered happy for them, shutting the door as she left to give the couple some privacy.

When they finally pulled themselves apart, Bellamy took Clarke's hand to help her off the high table. The paper dress making noise as she stepped down.

Bellamy let her go to retrieve her clothes from the counter, not missing the change in her tone of voice when she next spoke to him.

"Bellamy!"

He turned, eyes landing on her face then following her gave to the floor. On the white speckled tile, between her feet was a small pool of blood. Without taking his eyes away, Bellamy yelled out for Harper.

If the blood wasn't enough to freak him the fuck out, Clarke's eyes rolling back into her head as her eyes fluttered shut and legs gave out underneath her. Bellamy moved just fast enough to slow her fall, him landing on his knees.

"What-Clarke, Oh my god!" Harper exclaimed. "I need some help in here!"

Harper moved toward them quickly, taking note of the blood now smeared on the floor. Harper checked Clarke pulse and shined a light in her eyes. A moment later when Clarke started to try to full sit up under their arms, Harper moved back slightly.

A couple nurses were behind her, waiting to be told what to do. "She fainted from the blood." She said, dismissing them.

The whole time Bellamy sat their completely out of his head in fear for Clarke and their baby.

"Why am I on the floor?" Clarke asked them, not remembering sitting down to put on her shoes.

"You fainted." Harper calmly told her. "It's okay Bellamy."

The man in question looked up at her with wide eyes, not really sure he could believe her. He felt Clarke shift as she looked over at him too.

"That was anything but okay." His voice cracking.

"Here let's get Clarke off the floor."

"The blood." Clarke suddenly remembered, looking down at the blood on her socks and the floor.

Harper had a firm hold on her left arm as she helped her up. "Take a deep breath, we don't want you passing out again."

"But the baby?" Clarke ask, hand on her stomach.

Harper shook her head. "It was just a little bleeding, just like the spotting from last month."

"That was not a little bleeding, that was somethings wrong." Bellamy snapped.

Harper looked at him then back at Clarke, she was the priority at the moment. "I didn't bleed this much last time.."

"Woah, Last time? This happened before?" Bellamy jumped in.

Clarke looked at him, sitting back down on the exam table. "It was just a little spotting. It's normal."

"Normal." He scoffed, sending another wide eyes look to Harper, who nodded to confirm what Clarke said.

"A little bleeding like that isn't uncommon, and it isn't enough to alarm us. As for Clarke fainting like that, the swing of emotions today. Going from that happy to seeing the blood and scared for the baby. Any mother would have passed out."

Clarke muttered to herself, "What kind of perspective doctor faints at the sight of blood."

"So she's fine?" Harper nodded. "And the baby is fine?" She nodded again at Bellamy's questions.

"You have nothing to worry about. Though I would suggest taking it easy for the rest of the day, avoid another fainting spell."

Clarke groaned, "Ugg don't tell him that, he's going to chain me down to the bed."

"If I have to." Bellamy confirmed, not at all joking.

Clarke and Harper exchanged looks, "You should be happy he cares that much, I can't say the same for some of the other dads I see in here."

"I know." Clarke concedes, waving goodbye once again to her friend. Once the door was closed Clarke raised her open hand in Bellamy's direction."Give me my pants so we can get out of here."

 **Naw I wouldn't do that to you guys. Killing Miller off twice would just be too much :P Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Clarke stood on the shore looking out at Bellamy who was waist deep in lake water.

"The baby doesn't like the cold." Clarke tired to worm her way out of a swim.

Bellamy smirked at her, "That's funny, because when you wanted to go for ice cream at 2 in the morning the baby was there to back you up."

Clarke shrugged, "Don't get bitter just cause he's already a mamas boy."

"Oh I'm not bitter." Bellamy was slowly making his way closer.

Clarke smiled, watching Bellamy get closer, when he was in arms reach Clarke shouted "Catch." and jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

"Shit." Bellamy caught her but stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Good catch." Octavia chuckled, a long with Monty, Jasper and Harper.

Bellamy tossed her a sarcastic smile, walking backwards into the water. It was a little cold, but it's what should be expected at the start of summer.

"Okie I think that's deep enough." Clarke said while trying to climb higher up Bellamy's body, only made harder by her belly. Which at 5 months was pretty big.

Bellamy paused for a minute as if in thought, "Hum I don't like so, the baby says go deeper."

"How would you know?"

"The same way you just knew he needed ice cream last night." Bellamy tightened his hold on Clarke and took a deep breath.

"No what Be-" She was cut off as the two disappeared bellow the water line.

Octavia laughed, "It took her 3 tries to get that braid the way she liked it, she's going to kill him."

Jasper grabbed the water football and headed in, "Holy shit." he gasped, the cold water reaching and shirking his balls. "Come on Tavia."

"Yeah I don't think so."

Bellamy popped out of the water, Clarke still in his arms. Instead of getting mad though she was laughing, it was a good sound to hear after so long. She was having fun.

"Jasper, toss the rock." Monty said mockingly, running into the water.

The boys played with the ball, throwing it way to high or too far to the side so the other would have to go diving for it. Most of the time missing the ball but getting a mouth full of lake water.

"I'm really liking this color on you." Bellamy muttered to Clarke while he held her in front of him, he legs still around his waist.

Clarke looked down at her one size too small bikini top, "It's almost as bad as that one I wore the first time we came to this lake together.

With a scrunched brow, Bellamy innocently said, "I don't remember there being anything wrong with your bathing suit."

"Oh no? I guess that had nothing to do with nearly everything falling out of it all morning long."

"Nothing." Bellamy confirmed smiling. "How are you feeling today?"

Clarke shook her head, "Today is supposed to be fun with our friends, don't get all serious on me now."

Bellamy gave her a tender kiss on the lips, "Fine." He muttered taking another deep breath he jumped, this time throwing their bodies sideways.

They all played around in the water for a while, until Clarke decided to dry off and lay with Octavia and Harper while Bellamy played a bit with the boys.

"How's my nephew?" Octavia asked, taking out her ear buds so she could talk with Clarke.

Clarke contentiously wrapped herself in a towel, covering her belly. "He's doing alright, almost drowned out there with his father. But other than that."

Both girls smiled at the joke. "I'm glad. Bellamy's really happy, I can tell."

"Yeah so can I." Clarke smiled, looking at him playing around in the water.

In a couple years they could be right back here. Throwing around a football with their own kid.

"It also means he'll be staying in town a lot long." Octavia chattered on.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked.

Octavia sighed, "Bellamy loves his job. It gave him everything, when he met you I thought he'd stick around for a while. In the end you were the mission, even when he was home he was actually working. With this baby, who knows, he might actually stick around for a couple years. If I'm honest I'm surprised he even left a couple months back."

Clarke shrugged, "I didn't really give him much of a choice. I practically had to beg to get him out the door that night."

"I'd believe that." Harper chimed in. "I truthfully wouldn't be surprised if you told me you had to force him out at gun point."

I could have if he hadn't taken my gun, Clarke thought to herself.

Octavia nodded, "I know my brother, nothing is ever going to drag him away from you and little Nate ever again. A family is all he's ever really wanted."

Clarke looked over at her babies aunt. "You're his family O."

"Not anymore." She wasn't sad, it was just the facts.

Clarke learned into her for a side hug, "Always. I'm the one of the outs with the different last name." She teased. "It's going to be three Blake's against one Griffin."

"At least if you ever get too ganged up on you can set yourself on fire and rise from your own ashes." Harper offered.

"HAHA." Clarke rolled her eyes.

Octavia waved her hand around, "Please I'd be surprised if my brother doesn't already have a ring picked out."

"Excuse me!?" Clarke asked, if she'd been drinking she would have spit it out.

"Oh please, don't act all innocent. It's not like things aren't heading that way."

"We're having a baby." Clarke and Bellamy hadn't even talked about marriage, hell they hadn't talked about having a baby.

"So you're doing it a little out of order, you're in your early 20's, you have time. Plus long engagements are in."

Laying back on the group of blankets spread out underneath her, Clarke disengaged from the conversation and watched the clouds. She found herself wondering if her dad, mom and Miller were watching them from up there. Along with the men that she got killed, their faces taking shape in the clouds.

"Think any harder Princess and your head will explode." Bellamy's voice bring Clarke from her thoughts.

When he'd come out of the water for a drink, Bellamy had noticed the blank look on Clarke's face. While it didn't come often anymore, when the dark thoughts did come he like'd to shew them away as quickly as possible.

She smiled at him, thought it wasn't quiet there in her eyes, he would take it.

"Then there will be nowhere for me to put my crown."

"Pity." He handed her a drink as well. "It's hot out, you should keep hydrated."

Clarke took the drink but rolled her eyes, Clarke hadn't fainted again since they found out the sex of the baby. While it wasn't they should be seriously worried about happening again. In Bellamy's words it already happened 'again' he was going to try and prevent a third.

So she let him give her extra waters and makes sure she eats a good breakfast to start off her day right. Normal things that she would do on her own anyway.

"You know what?" Jasper told them all, coming out of the water with Monty in tow. "We should go out tonight, it's been forever since we've done that as a group."

Bellamy and Octavia shot him both a look that said he was an idiot.

Octavia spoke up, "Last time we all went out drinking, Clarke disappeared for months."

"I think that's a great idea." Clarke helped him out.

She was the next one to get 'are you stupid' looks from the Blake's.

"See!" Jasper shouted excited. "Don't worry Clarke, your waters are on me."

She shook her head, "Thanks Jasper."

"That's not a good idea." Octavia said, trying to convey something to Clarke thought looks.

Clarke squinted her eyes back at her best friend, telling her just to come out and say it.

"I'm with O. Clarke you're pregnant." Clarke raised an eye brow at him as if to say 'and?'. "All you're going to do is get knocked around in there."

"You worry too much." She told me, then looked to Jasper. "Pick us up at 9."

.

"You're really going to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Clarke argued back. "You're the one who keep saying I need to take care of myself. Having a fun night with friends is how I'm doing that."

"It's a bar Clarke."

"I'm know Bellamy, I'm not stupid." Clarke said from inside the bathroom where she was getting dressed.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Bellamy huffed in frustration though the door.

"Getting dressed."

That statement confused him as they looked around their perfectly good bedroom.

"You could have done that out here."

"No I couldn't have, because then you would have seen how long it's taking me to try and get this dress on and then you would use that as another reason why I shouldn't be going out at 5 months pregnant."

Bellamy didn't reply, they both knew it was true, earlier she asked jasper if her shoes were tied because she didn't want to bend around her belly to check herself. He'd said that anyone who cannot see their own shoes should not be going clubbing.

Which caused Clarke to say he had a hate on against fat people and how body shamming was not something she'd ever thought he would do. Which left him without anything to say.

"Get out here and let me help before you hurt yourself."

"The dress is already on, Now I'm painting my toenails. Which I can still do by the way, even if I'm fat."

Bellamy sighed, leaning his back against the door. "I didn't call you fat. I just meant- this is stupid. I don't want you going."

"Well tough, you don't like it stay home."

"That's not happening."

"Then just accept that it is happening. Most likely for the last time, for a while at least."

"Amen for that." Clarke was beautiful wither she knew it or not, the last time they drank out he had to punch Finn for being all over her. Finn wasn't however the only one who noticed the sexy curves Clarke had been blessed with.

Bellamy got to watch as many guys eyes dragged over her, not only at bars. Anytime they went anywhere, he would always catch someones eyes on her.

Bellamy heart a grunt come from the bathroom as Clarke got to her feet, seconds later the door opened and Bellamy couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful on on her own but that belly just doubled it.

"It looks okay right?" Clarke asked trying to get a look at the back of the dress.

He sighed, "You look beautiful.

.

When Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Harper pulled up. Clarke started second guessing her choices, this ride was always a tight fit when she wasn't carrying around a baby.

"Hop in Clarke, mama get's the front seat." Octavia said while climbing into the back.

Bellamy climbed into the back, once he was settled Octavia dropped into his lap, telling him to get cozy. Once they were all in Jasper took off down the street, headed toward the center of town.

"Woah there are a lot of people out tonight." Clarke noted as they, drove around back to park.

Monty nodded, "There is some kind of convention in town. Something to do with vets or maybe it was pet owners. I don't know."

As they walked, Octavia rushed ahead of Bellamy so she could link arms with Clarke.

"This wasn't such a good idea Clarke." Octavia whispered.

"Is this because Bellamy told you about the fainting spell I had at the last doctors visit. It was a one time thing."

"Look, you look hot on a regular bases. Don't roll your eyes, it's true Clarke. Your curves are killer. But now your pregnant and guess what, it some how has made you even hotter. When we went to the supermarket the other day, even when Bellamy put his arm around you, guy still checked you out."

"I can't control other people Octavia." Clarke snapped a little defensive.

"I know. I'm just saying keep as low a profile as you can tonight. For my brother sake."

Clarke looked back at Bellamy who was looking around as if he was checking the surrounding area. Looking back at Octavia she nodded.

Once inside the girls and Bellamy found a both to claim for the night, while Jasper and Monty were at the bar ordering a tray of drinks. Clarke noticed Bellamy relax a bit once they'd made it thought the crowd and were in their own personal space.

"Damn that DJ really knows what he's doing tonight." Harper commented, throwing her jacket into the booth before sliding in beside Octavia.

Clarke nodded, resting her hand on Bellamy's thigh. "You okay?"

He looked down at her and just gave a little nod, Clarke tilted her head at him. Bellamy didn't want to be there, she knew that, but she hopped once the night got going and he had a beer or two he'd settle.

"Drinks my ladies. And water for my god son." Jasper announced, sliding in beside Bellamy.

To everyones delight, Monty wasn't close enough to hear Jasper's comment, no doubt preventing an all out dance battle.

"I'm really not looking forward to classes in the fall." Octavia moaned. "My boyfriend has graduated, there is nothing left for me there."

Bellamy glared at her, "An education is there for you."

Rolling her eye at her older brother, Octavia dramatically added. "It's not the same if we can't-"

Bellamy raised his eye brows dropping his glass onto the hard wood table, with a clunk. "I dare you to finish that sentence."

"I'm not a nun Bellamy." Octavia simply said.

"I'm so happy we're not having a girl." Bellamy told Clarke, still feeling a little sick from his sisters 'school activities'.

Clarke smiled, "Ha! It could have been a leg." The baby was still small, though Clarke was certain their baby had a penis.

Bellamy's head snapped to her, "That's not funny."

She smiled, "It's kinda funny."

When the songs switched and akon came over the speakers, Octavia jumped up and pulled Clarke after her to the dance floor. The girls danced around and sang, Clarke was never more grateful that her swollen feet couldn't fit into heels and she had to wear sneakers.

Jasper joined them a couple songs later, saying that they should start a conga line. After the girls shut him down he settled for just dancing like the crazy fool he was.

Bellamy watched as guys came and danced around the girls, but after they showed no interest they would move on. At one point he saw Clarke and Octavia disappear deeper into the crowd. He started to worry until he saw them resurface near the bathrooms. With how much his sister had, had to drink and Clarke being pregnant, they were the perfect bathroom buddies.

"So are you getting excited?" Harper asked him. "You guys have about 4 months left to go."

"I'll just be happy if I make it though the next four months." He told her truthfully.

Bellamy looked down feeling Harper's hand on his arm, "They're both happy and healthy, don't worry too much. You'll have plenty of worrying to do once the baby comes."

Bellamy gave her a smile before turning back to look at the dance floor, Clarke and Octavia were back and ready for more dancing. Once they got to the hour mark, Clarke came back to the booth.

"You doing okay." He asked her, sliding her some water.

She nodded while sipping from her cup. After a couple minutes Clarke leaned up to yell in his ear "I need to go outside."

Bellamy look at her, noticing her hair was damp with sweat despite her being sitting for the past 20 minutes. He nodded, grabbing her hand and safely guidign her though the dance floor.

Once they got outside Clarke raised her hands up over her head, loving the cool air that hit her body.

"Maybe you should sit down." Bellamy said from right behind her.

Clarke shook her head turning around. "Nope, just needed some cool air." Bellamy looked at her.

After a moment of thinking, Clarke took her phone out and sent a text to Octavia. Once she replied back, Clarke took Bellamy's hands and pulled him across the street to the little park with benches and twinkly lights handing from the trees.

"If you're ready to go home I can call us a cab." Bellamy said, not quiet sure what they were doing.

"Sit with me." Clarke told him softly, taking a seat on the wooden bench.

He did what she asked, angling his body was she was facing her. Clarke Smiled up at him thoughtfully, seeing the worry lines on his forehead.

"I love you."

It wasn't that they hadn't said it before, but in this context Bellamy was a little surprised to hear it. But it only took him a second to come back with "I love you too.".

Clarke nodded, "When we love people, we want to do everything we can to make sure we are able to keep loving them as long as possible." Bellamy stayed silent, not sure where she was going with this. "When we love someone, sometimes we can get lost in the feeling and stop living for ourselves."

"Okay." Bellamy offered, still feeling lost.

"Since you found out about my problems and since that day we found out we were having a boy, you've been on top of everything. I honestly don't know how you do it, I'd be exhausted. You do it because you love us, and you don't want anything bad to happen to us." Bellamy nodded. "It's okay to be worried about that stuff. I just feel like maybe there is something else going on."

"You almost died in my arms." Bellamy admitted. "More than once I thought you were going to die."

"Okay." Clarke put her hand on his thigh, but Bellamy stood up.

"You looked the same way you did when we killed Pike and before when you were poisoned, when you fainted in the clinic. You were, god Clarke you were bleeding. I thought something was seriously wrong with you." Bellamy came back to her dropping to his knees and taking her hands in his. "You pretend like everything is okay, like none of it even happened." He sounded mad. "I'm always going to worry about you, I can't just turn that off. This is it Clarke." Bellamy pressed their hands to her stomach. "It's everything and I almost didn't have that. It could have been taken from me so many times this past two years."

"I'm right here." Clarke whispered.

Bellamy shook his head, his breaths were shaky. Like Clarke, Bellamy never really knew his father and after his mother died he was left with Octavia. The fear of losing people was sadly something they both knew too well.

Clarke felt Bellamy's warm hand wrap around her calf and he pulled her forward so her butt rested on the edge of the bench. Clarke gasped, the blondes arms flying out hold the bench too keep her from falling back.

"Bellamy?"

He remained quiet, his hands rubbing up and down her bare legs, his eye seemed to be locked in on her stomach. Clarke sucked in a breath when his lips brushed her knee.

Clarke hadn't known that Bellamy had his phone to his ear until he started talking into it. His warm breath reaching her thigh, as he called them a cab. Clarke watched him, slid is phone away after instructing the cab driver to meet them two blocks over.

"Come on." He stood, pulling her up by her hands and keeping her close.

"Bellamy?"

With her held in front of him he muttered, "I want to take you home." Causing her to shiver.

Not arguing with him, Clarke walked with him. Always feeling his hands sliding around her body as they moved.

.

The cab ride was torture for Clarke, she tried to ask Bellamy if he was alright. Keeping her voice low so the driver couldn't hear them. But he never answered, he'd kiss her shoulder, cheek, top of her head, his hands still moving around her body. As if his big confession at the park he just shut down.

When they got back to the apartment, Clarke let Bellamy pull her inside. The locks on the door being turned at the same time the door was shut.

"Bellamy." Clarke tried again, thinking now that they were in their own home, he might open back up.

With that not being the case, Clarke kicked off her sneakers. Bellamy moved in behind her, body pressed to hers, hands at her hips, breath on her neck.

"Arms up." He muttered into her ear.

Clarke shivered, she tried to turn around to face him, wanting to talk more. Instead Bellamy's hands kept her facing away, as if to once again tell her to raise her arms, his hands slid down to grab the end of her dress.

He waited patently, kissing her shoulder as some kind of reward when she finally raised her arms for him. In a smooth motion Clarke's dress was pulled from her body.

Clarke knew where this was leading, while she wanted to talk with him some more she didn't. Last week when she needed sex to feel something, to feel close to him, Bellamy didn't think twice about giving her what she wanted. Even though he'd known she'd been sneaking off to her fathers grave at night. Now it was her turn to give him the human connection he needed.

(M for the rest of the chapter... This ones intense ya'll)

So Clarke stood facing the wall, as Bellamy dropped her dress to the floor. His hands didn't touch her, the next thing to make contact with her was his nose. It landed on her shoulder and as he inhaled, his nose slid to the juncture where her next and shoulder meet.

His lips connected next, his tongue sliding out to lick her pulse. His hands, caressed her back, following her spine up to her bra clasp. With a quick movement, it was undone and Bellamy was guiding the thin straps down her arms.

Clarke couldn't head it, but she felt Bellamy's presence get lower to the ground. Her thoughts only proven when she felt his lips kiss her right above her panties. His strong fingers, he pulled the lace from her body. Clarke stepped out of the cloth, kicking it slightly.

Hands returning to her hips, Bellamy pushed at them until Clarke had to move her feet to turn in his direction. The blonde looked down at him but Bellamy's face was half obscured my her belly. So she closed her eyes and felt.

She felt Bellamy rest his forehead on the underside of her stomach, leaving his nose level with the top of her slit. Moving his chin forward he kissed her as he once again inhaled.

Clarke squirmed slightly, while Bellamy was all about exploring her body, this was a little weird. It felt like he was trying to prove to himself what she was all still here and his. Clarke pushed aside the weirdness. Raising her hand, Clarke slid her fingers into Bellamy's curls. Bellamy's hand held her wrist, after a short lick, he removed his head from her and brought his lips to her wrist.

Tears swam in Clarke's eyes at how tender he was being.

Both Bellamy's hands slid over Clarke's ass, when they reached where the back of her panties would usually rest, they pushed her hips forward. His tongue sliding back along her clit.

They stood in the main entrance of their apartment like this. Bellamy on his knees, fully clothed, in front of the bare women carrying his baby.

When Clarke's legs began to tremble as her stomach tightened. Bellamy pulled away, with a hum. Then as if he couldn't help himself he went in for just one more lick, kissing her swollen clit before standing.

Thought hooded eyes Clarke just looked at him and he looked back. Bellamy's eyes sparkled with something Clarke didn't know if she'd ever seen the emotions he was revealing to her right now.

Clarke eyes fluttered shut when Bellamy's unannounced finger circled at her clit, Clarke's head fell back connecting with the wall she hadn't realized Bellamy had backed her up to.

Bellamy's teeth grazed and nipped at her jaw line, his finger moving so slowly against her clit Clarke couldn't help but roll her hips. Bellamy praised her again with another kiss on her shoulder.

Clarke let out what sounded like a sob when Bellamy pulled away from her. But for the first time that night he pressed his lips to hers, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. Removing his shirt from his body and sliding his pants and boxers down his legs, Bellamy laid on the bed, he pulled Clarke with him.

His cock was hard against his stomach, throbbing for her but he wasn't ready to be inside her yet. So he pulled her over him, making sure Clarke was in the right position. When she was where he wanted her, Bellamy pressed her hips down until she was sitting on him. His cock between her slick lips.

Clarke look down at Bellamy questioningly, but his eyes were on where they met.

"Roll your hips baby." He told her softly.

Clarke did as he asked, her orgasm having been building for the past 12 minutes. With her hands on his upper stomach she started rolling her hips, against him. Coating his cock in her warm juices. Bellamy's hands still on her hips, held her down never allowing the friction to lessen.

He listened while she whimpered above him, her pleasure so close. Her eyes fluttering and it was exactly what he wanted. When her body started to tremble as she neared her end, Clarke's eyes locked with his and he moved his head a near inch in a nod and it did her in.

As she froze her body tensing as she came, Bellamy rolled his hips up into her, the head of his cock bumping her clit with each movement. Bellamy nearly came himself when as a result of his movements, his name escaped from Clarke's lips in a strangled sob.

Bellamy didn't stop his movements until one of Clarke hands moved to cover his. Bellamy knew she was telling him it was too much. Halting his movements, Bellamy pushed her hips back until she was sitting on his thighs, stopping the stimulation to her clit.

With one of his hands still in Clarke's, he sat up when she tugged him toward her. This lips meeting from the second time that night, her arms around his shoulders and his resting on her knees. When the trembling in Clarke's body slowly came to a stop and her slow sloppy kisses picked up speed, Bellamy knew she was telling him she was ready to keep going.

Clarke's body was lit up, all nerves were all attention. Her brain moving a little slower than her body. It wasn't till she head the sharp buzzing sound that her brain finally came around to the moment.

The silence, Bellamy relying mostly on touch to tell her what he wanted from her. The way he nodded right before she came, like he was giving her permission, telling her silently that that's what he wanted her to do. He was in control.

Dominant Bellamy wasn't someone who came out to play often. Clarke had only experienced him once before. While they were apart, the night Bellamy had taken her on a tarp, 15 feet from a dead guy. He'd controlled her then, when he didn't have control anywhere else.

He can't stop her from working and going out or keep anything from happening to the baby if fate decided that they were never meant to have one. He couldn't control being sent away on mission, being kept away from his family for three months. Since he'd been back he'd been fighting for control, having things uncontrollable happen to him. Bellamy couldn't gain enough ground to center himself, so he was going that now, with her.

Standing her up, Bellamy walked her over to the cozy chair they had in the corner of their room.

Once again without a word Bellamy turned Clarke so she was facing away from him. When she'd been small enough, they were able to be chest to chest when they needed to be closer to each other. Now they had to do it, Clarke's back to Bellamy's front to be physically closer.

Arm wrapped under her chest Bellamy raised Clarke so his cock could stand tall under her. Following his silent direction, Clarke sank onto Bellamy. Her legs on either side of his knees, as they sat on the edge of the chair. Clarke felt a little unbalanced, her toes only barely reaching the floor. But it wasn't an issue.

Clarke felt so full as Bellamy pressed her hips down till she took all of him inside her. Leaning back closing the little space between him and the back of the chair, Bellamy brought Clarke with him.

Buzz as Bellamy turned the finger vibrator back on, Clarke's who core tightened at the sound.

"Relax." He muttered into her shoulder.

The whole night his voice not raising higher than a whisper. Taking a breath Clarke let her shoulders relax, and her head fall back into Bellamy's shoulder. The buzzing continued as Bellamy moved his right hand up and down Clarke's right thigh. The vibrator attached to his middle finger intensifying his actions.

Bellamy watched his hand from over his shoulder, as he moved the vibrator over Clarke's body. Her sides, her breasts, her inner thighs. Every time her walls tightened around him he rolled his hips up into her. Bellamy knew she was full, if there was any more for Clarke to take she wouldn't have been able to.

With her feet no longer able to reach the ground from where she was leaning, a move Bellamy made consciously no doubt, Clarke couldn't get any friction.

When Bellamy moved his hand back down her body, he turned off the vibrator and rested his palm, cupping her sex. Clarke held her breath, waiting for Bellamy to make his move.

"You're everything." He sighed into her neck. "You and Nate. You're exactly what I want."

Clarke's head dropped back further onto his shoulder.

"This what you want?" He teased, letting his middle finger part her lips and lay on her pulsing clit. "Princess?"

Clarke barely nodded and Bellamy rolled his hips and turned on the vibrator. If Clarke didn't know better she'd think her brain liquefied. Her back arched away from his chest, her hand flying down to grab his but he didn't let her pull him away.

There was no more being quiet and controlled, Clarke practically screamed at the sensation. She came as the first vibration annihilated the nerves in her clit and just just kept coming.

Bellamy moved his hips at a quick pace, sliding half way out before filling her up again. His hand still copping her sex while his middle finger keep even pressure on her bundle of nerves.

Clarke was squirming in his lap, her whole body twitching. Her lips open as gibberish fell from her mouth, his name, curse worlds and some words he couldn't make out. He came as his name slipped from her lips, his thrusts, turned to jerks and then settled into slow hip rolls.

"No more." Clarke slurred.

Bellamy listened and turned off the vibrator, but kept his hand protectively over her sex. His left hand soothingly massaging her thigh as her body continued to twitch.

Bellamy smiled when Clarke breathlessly giggled. Even with her jello arms, she managed to pull his hand from her sex and bring it to her stomach, where there baby was rolling around.

It brought tears to his eyes as they sat together, both felt their son moving around.

Clarke managed to roll her head to the side, her lips pressing a kiss to Bellamy's cheek bone.

With her lips at his ear, she whispered, "You're _our_ everything too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Sorry it took so long... AHA ya'll won't see this coming.**

Bellamy held back his laugh as Clarke threw clothes around their room. She was pushing 6 months and her bump had only gotten bigger, much to her dismay. Kane had invited them to another BBQ at his place, wanting to bring the family back together again a couple more times before Octavia got back into her classes, and because they had't had one since Bellamy had gone away.

"I can't go Bellamy." Clarke shook her head, her voice shaking.

Bellamy stood from the bed, seeing Clarke was now tearing up. The tears only making her more angry, the hormones in her body were out of control, and she hated it.

"Hey." He told her softly, pulling her into his arms. "You'll look beautiful in anything."

It wasn't that her clothes didn't fit, because Octavia had taken Clarke shopping for maternity clothes. The problem was that today, she didn't feel comfortable in any of them. They'd bought a lot of dresses and Clarke didn't want to show off her growing body today.

Clarke breathed Bellamy in, trying to stop her tears. After a couple second she pushed him away, turning back toward her dresser. Spotting a light grey material, Clarke in her bra and panties, walked out of the room.

Bellamy's brow frowned, he wasn't quiet sure what she was us to, but he stayed put. After their little night out a couple weeks back, he'd tried not to be all over her all the time. It wasn't really easy for him, and if you asked Clarke she'd probably say he was still all over her. But he'd dialed back as much as he could, that was as much as she was going to get.

A moment later Clarke came back into the room, one of Bellamy's black zip up hoodies that at been on the couch, in hand. She grabbed for the grey material in her dresser, not stopping, she made a B line for the bathroom.

Keeping his mouth shit Bellamy plopped back down onto the bed. About 10 minutes later, the bathroom door opened.

Bellamy smiled up at his girlfriend. She'd put on a grey maxi dress that clung to her, showing her belly. His black sweater, unzipped lay on her shoulders. Lastly she pulled her hair out of her face into a braid.

She looked beautiful, Bellamy made sure to let her know. With one hand on her growing bump, the other going to the back of her neck. Bellamy pulled her in for a kiss.

Her bring pregnant really woke something primal in Bellamy, while he always had that alpha male characteristic, it just seemed heightened.

After a couple more kisses, Clarke pressed her hands against Bellamy's chest. He had no choice but to take a step back. With her belly between them, soon enough it would be hard to kiss her front on.

.

Octavia squealed when she saw Clarke, running up to her and feeling her stomach.

"I don't see you for a week and you've grown so much." Octavia said happily.

Clarke tried to hide her cringe, but Bellamy say it and laughed. Giving her a kiss on the temple, before leaving the girls to catch up.

"SO how is he?" Octaiva asked.

Both girls smiled, knowing she wasn't asking about baby Nate, but was actually asking about the baby's father.

"He's Bellamy." Clarke sighed. "I love him, he seems happy. That's all I can really hope for."

Octavia nodded, "And you've been good."

The blonde smiled, walking toward the picnic table, so she could get off her feet.

"When you're brother came home and my mom- and after what happened to her. I didn't expect my life to end up like this."

"Two years isn't a long time. Not even all of high school."

"It feel like eternity. Every day felt like a week. Longer when Bellamy was gone." Clarke explained. "Now things are normal. As normal as they can be, that is."

Octavia laughed. "Yeah life with my brother can't be normal."

Clarke agreed. She bit her lip, looking past her friend to her man. Bellamy and Kane were laughing by the grill.

"He's been great though."

"Bell was born to be a dad. Even if he wasn't, after he raised me he sure was ready for it. As much as I annoyed him, and as hard as it was. It's like Bellamy needs to to take care of people. If he doesn't have someone, he'll find someone. Like I said, once he had you to focus on, I got a break."

Clarke shook her head, hand going to her belly. "I'm just happy it's a boy."

"I think he is too." Octavia shot a thumb out in the direction of her brother.

"That poor girl wouldn't have a chance."

"She'd find a way." Octavia assured. "I always did."

"Girl foods ready!" Kane called them over.

Instead of sitting around the picnic table, the group found seats around the fire. Even thought it was summer time, the nights were still chilly. At 8 in the afternoon, the heat from the fire was a welcomed addition.

"Ugg." Octavia complained. "I have Shumway this fall."

"Who?" Bellamy asked.

"That sleaze professor that keeps eye fucking Clarke whenever she use to visit me at lunch." Octavia explained.

"Whoa." Clarke broke away from her conversation with Kane to interject. "Octavia he was not."

"Oh no?" Octavia asked, leaning toward the blonde, a glint in her eye. "That's why he totally didn't touch your ass-"

"What?" Bellamy asked, already not liking the sound of this guy.

Clarke eyes shifted to Bellamy, then rolled back to Octavia.

"It wasn't my ass, it was my back."

"Did you tell the dean?" Kane asked, now also involved in the conversion.

Clarke laughed humorlessly. "I don't even go there."

"But O does.-" Bellamy said.

"She's making it out worse than it was. He passed by me, and like people do, he touched my back to move me slightly so he didn't bump into me." Clarke looked at Octavia.

Sighing Octavia leaned back in her chair. "Fine maybe he didn't touch your ass, but there is no way he hasn't thought of you while he's home alone-"

Clarke stood quickly, taking her cup of water with her. "Okay!" She raised her voice. "No body here needs to hear you're conspiracy theory."

Octavia smiled as her friend retreated toward the house for a refill. "My theory is based on facts sister. Shumway has a thing for you."

Clarke shook her head, Octavia was something else. She loved to rile up her brother, Clarke sometimes just wished she wouldn't use his feelings for her as a way to do it.

Off to her right there was movement by the gate. Clarke wouldn't usually think anything of it, but the movement was accompanied by a throat clearing. When Clarke turned toward the noise, she was a figure of a man.

Once her body was turned and who ever it was had her full attention, the man moved toward her into the light. Clarke didn't feel her glass slip through her fingers. She was only faintly aware of the stinging on her outer ankle was the glass collided with the cement and shattered, a sharp piece cutting her.

.

Bellamy looked at his sister. "If that creep tries anything, you come to me."

Octavia rolled her eyes and takes another sip of her wine cooler. "Calm down big brother and save the hero act for your kid and baby mama."

Kane shook his head, but smiled. It was nice to see the two siblings interacting and having fun together. Granted because of the topic, Octavia was having a little more fun than Bellamy at the moment, but it didn't matter.

"So you only have three years left to go?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia nodded. "Yup, but I think I'm going to take classes next summer, see if I can shave a year off."

Bellamy nodded, a little surprised his sister would give up a summer for school work. He squinted at her, suddenly figuring out why, three years was now too many.

"The boyfriend."

Octavia blushed. "You know his name. Would it really hurt you to use it."

Bellamy was about to reply with some witty come back when he heard glass breaking behind him. Bellamy turned in his seat fully prepared to see Clarke pouting over a glass she accidentally tripped and broke. Instead he saw her off to the side of the house, a man walking toward her.

"Hey!" He called out, getting up quickly and running over to them. "Hey you!"

Clarke wasn't moving, she didn't even flinch as he barked in her direction, it was like she was frozen.

"Get away from her." Bellamy demanded, reaching out for Clarke as he came upon them.

"I knew you were the right choice." The man said, his voice gruff.

Bellamy felt better just having a grip on Clarke's arm, concealed by his sweater. He looked at the man, his brain glitching as he his told his brain what he was seeing, and his brains told his eyes that it wasn't possible.

"The fuck." He couldn't help the curse that flew from his lips.

"Bellamy?" Octavia asked nervously behind him.

Her and Kane having followed behind him. The older man seemed to have recognized who was before him as well. Bellamy heard him mutter how it wasn't possible.

Bellamy agreed, it just wasn't possible for Jake Griffin to be standing in front of him. But there he was.

.

Clarke couldn't see the man before her, at least not as he was. What she could see was grey stone at the cemetery, what she could see was a bloodied and beaten severed head in a box. What she couldn't seem to see was the living breathing man standing before her.

"I know this is hard. You've been thought so much." Jake talked directly to his daughter. "I promise you, I will explain it all."

Even though his own shock, Bellamy pushed that down and looked over at Clarke. Her eyes were glossed over, her mind trapped in that dark place, no doubt recalling the last time she'd seen her father face.

Bellamy stepped into her space. Calling to her softly.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Octavia asked.

"It's Clarke's father." Kane told her.

"What?" Octavia looked at the man.

"I don't understand." Clarke's voice was horse, her eyes showing no emotion.

"Clarke." Her dad reached out for her but Clarke stepped back, like she was afraid of his hand.

Turning to Bellamy Clarke's eyes became pleading. "We saw it. You were there that day. I'm not the only one who saw inside that box." Both Clarke's hands were fisted in Bellamy's shirt.

Bellamy shook his head. "We saw it."

They stayed looking at each other in silence, for well over a minute.

Bellamy watched as Clarke's eyes stayed connected with his, trying to find answers. When it seemed she'd found what she'd been looking for, she slowly turned her head back toward her father.

"Dad?"

He smiled at her softly, his eye held many memories within them.

Clarke let out a sob, her hands flattening against Bellamy's chest. Standing up, she turned and launched herself straight into her fathers arms.

"I saw it, I know I saw it." She sobbed. "I visited you."

Jake rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh."

"No." Clarke's mood swings making it easy for her to quickly change from sobbing to angry. She pushed herself away from him. "Why'd you stay away. You aren't cut up or injured. You know how messed up I am because of you!?"

"Sweetheart if you just let me explain."

Clarke shook her head. Giving him a wide birth, Clarke walked quickly around him and through the fence.

Bellamy stood there a second, his brain still not able to make sense of what was happening. Once he couldn't see the blonde hair, as it disappeared around the front of the house, Bellamy's feet moved to follow her.

But he was stopped, Jake raised his hand to the front of Bellamy's shoulder. The young man looked at him.

"I'm staying on base. When she's ready, I will be too."

Bellamy gave a sharp nodded, hurrying after his girlfriend.

.

Clarke felt her lungs burned for air. Baby Nate was wiggling around inside her like he having a one man dance party. Instead of bring her comfort, it only freaked her out even more.

She saw Bellamy coming toward her, she held out her hand and shook her head, not wanting him to touch her.

"Baby just breath." He told her, worried by what he was seeing.

Her face almost looked blue, she was this wheezing sound but she wasn't sucking in any air.

"Ahh." Clarke cried, bending forward and putting her palms flat to Bellamy's car. "I can't, I baby won't stop moving. Why is he moving so much."

While he refrained from touching her, Bellamy moved in close.

"He can feel that you're upset."

"I'm not upset." Clarke snapped, her anger coming back.

Bellamy took a beat, "This is a lot. I'm shaken up too. You won't get answers by staying out here."

"He's alive."

"He is." Bellamy reaffirmed her statement.

"Who's head was that?"

"I don't know."

Clarke looked at him, feeling a lot less overwhelmed as Nate settled.

"My dad's here." She whimpered, tears springing back to her eyes.

Bellamy gave her a smiled. "He is."

"I want to talk to him."

Nodding Bellamy reach his hand out toward her. Clarke accepted, finding warmth in Bellamy's touch and strength.

Bellamy lead Clarke back into the back yard, where Kane was talking with Jake. Clarke felt like her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, all she wanted to do was throw up, get rid of this intense feeling.

They had Jake's attention as soon as they came through the fence. While he wanted to run over and give his daughter a hug, he forced himself to stay put and let her come to him.

"Hi." Clarke managed to get out.

Jake smiled, his forehead frowning slightly as he took in the fact that his daughter was buried into the side of the man he sanctioned to protect her.

"Clarke." He said, focusing back on his daughter.

"I want you to tell me everything." She demanded.

He tilted his head, "That might take a while-"

"I don't care. I've been living as an orphan, you left me alone again. I want to know."

Jake agreed with a nod, pointed toward the chairs, that were still set around the fire. Clarke nodded, grabbing Bellamy's hand in her's, letting him know she wanted him with her. While Kane and Octavia silently made their way into the house.

Clarke found the heat of the fire suddenly too much, in almost a panic she shoved the material toward Bellamy. Not stopping to think what removing the sweater would reveal to her dad.

Jake froze halfway lowered into the seat, his eyes locked in on Clarke's belly. Clarke realized her mistake took the sweater back from Bellamy, sitting with it in front of her as she tried to hide her stomach.

"I'm around 6 months." Clarke told him.

Those words only seeming to upset Jake more, his face contorting into different emotions.

"I-" Jake started to say, but then stopped himself, not quite sure what he was going to say. "The last time I saw you was in Pike's basement, It took me months to figure out that you hadn't died in that explosion."

Clarke shuttered, remembering bring in that basement, a big man pulling her father away from her. That had been the last time she'd seen her father, until she got his head delivered to her.

"How long were you with Pike?" Clarke asked, getting them back on topic.

Jake looked down, "I saw the bomb go off... There were too many of them in the boat, when I fought back I was hit over the head with something. When I woke up, I was stripped of everything. I was in a desert wasteland, No clothes, I was cut up, and I had no memories."

The backyard was quiet as Jake told his tale, there wasn't a sound from the neighbors, or from Kane and Octavia inside, the lights weren't even on.

"I was confused, so I just started walking. There was nothing around for miles, it was all just flat. The sun was so hot, in the end I passed out again. When I woke up I was in a cot, in some kind of med bay. The women there said I'd been found miles outside their small village. The only reason people were out riding that far is because in a couple months they were migrating. The scouts brought me in, she said I'd been there for over a week."

"How long did you stay there?" Clarke prompted.

"Up until two weeks ago. That is when I got my memories back."

Clarke shook her head. "I don't understand. That was over a year. How could you get your memories back after so much time?"

"After the trauma of thinking I'd lost my daughter, we think that my brain tried to protect itself."

His words stung, but Clarke held her tears back, "By forgetting about me."

"I thought you were gone." Jake tried to reason with her.

"You just said you had no memories." Clarke shot up from her chair. "You didn't think there could be someone out there missing you!? Didn't even bother to check if there was news about a missing middle aged man!?"

Bellamy reached out for her hand, but in the heat of the moment Clarke snatched hers away. She didn't want the comfort, she wanted to be mad.

"Where I was, they didn't have access to anything like that." Jake sighed. "I figured a man who wakes up naked in the desert must not be a good guy."

Clarke shook her head. "I lost mom."

"I know." Jake's voice wavered, as he swallowed hard.

"No you don't. You don't know."

Not being able to figure out how she was feeling, Clarke turned and quickly walked into the house. She needed some time and space to think about everything.

Bellamy considered getting up to follow her, but knowing she was in the house calmed him, he knew Octavia would take care of her.

"You're with my daughter?"

Bellamy refocused on Jake, feeling a little uneasy. "Yes sir."

Jake nodded his head, "What did she mean, When Clarke said she visited me?"

Bellamy rubbed his palms together, "You weren't missing. You were dead."

"I guess If enough time had passed they'd have to call of the search, turn military resources someplace else." Jake stopped talking, seeing the young man shaking his head.

"You're head was delivered to her, in a box. What we thought was your head."

Jake's eyes widened, his head turning toward the house, where his daughter had disappeared to.

"There was a funeral. She visited your grave stone for months."

"Oh my god." Running a hand though his hair, Jake sighed. "No wonder she's so upset."

"Her emotions are all over the place right now." Bellamy explained under his breath.

Jake actually gave a chuckle. "Abby had sever mood swings while she was carrying Clarke."

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to go from crying to majorly pissed off then happy in the span of 20 seconds."

Jake smiled, thinking of his ex wife. While times were hard with him away, they had many lovely years together.

"I'm going to go check on her." Bellamy announced, pushing himself up from his seat.

Jake stood as well. "I'll give her some time. Like I said, I'm staying on base until I figure out my next move."

Bellamy nodded. turning to go search for Clarke.

.

Kane was in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his head. He slide it to Bellamy, when he come in from the back yard.

"Thanks." Bellamy was grateful for the warm liquid. "Is O with her?"

Kane nodded. "They went upstairs to her room to talk."

"How'd she seem?"

"... Lost."

Bellamy shut his eyes and hung his head. He'd talked a little about Clarke depression with Kane, asked for advice on the subject.

"She was doing so well. The baby really giving her something to focus her energy onto."

"Having her father back in her life could have the same effect."

Bellamy nodded. "Or it could remind her of back then, drag up old memories."

Kane paused, really looking at Bellamy. "Does Jake being back make you think of Nathan?"

"I'm always thinking about him. I guess Clarke and I both have used the baby to motivate us."

"I'm here. If you need to talk. Or just sit and drink coffee."

Bellamy clapped Kane on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'm going to take her home."

"Fell free to stay. The crying stopped a little while ago. They may have fell asleep."

Bellamy shook his head. This baby had turned Clarke into a pro napper.

Sure enough, when he stuck his head into his sisters room, he saw her and Clarke curled up together on the bed. Instead of waking her, Bellamy trailed down the hall to his old room. He figured a night here would do them good. Besides Kane's place was closer to the base than their apartment, and Bellamy assumed that's where Clarke would be headed tomorrow morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **I've decided to end this story at 30 Chapters :) It's been a great ride. But I know this story is coming to a close. I hope everyone enjoys the coming Chapters.**

Clarke head a noise in the kitchen, heard the low voice of Bellamy and the up beat voice that could only be Octavia's. Clarke had been on her way to the bathroom when she head their voice flowing up to the top of the stairs.

After all the stuff that had happened to her since her mother passed, Clarke was use to hearing people talking about her while she wasn't there. While it was something she hated, it was just something that happened with the situation she'd been in.

So when she heard Bellamy asking his sister to tell him more about the classes she'd be starting soon, Clarke felt herself relax. Really if that had been talking about her, Clarke didn't even think she would care. Her mind was racing with the fact that her father was somehow alive.

It posed a question Clarke wasn't sure she'd want an answer to. Who's head was it?

.

"I'll be back later." Clarke told Bellamy.

"Hold up." Bellamy called out to her, jogging from the bedroom.

Clarke was standing, hand on the door knob ready to leave for the day. Bellamy still in his PJ bottoms, not needing to head to base for another couple hours.

"Call me when you get there and drive slow." Clarke rolled her eyes, Bellamy face hardened. "I'm serious."

Clarke ran her hand along the base of Bellamy's neck, "I know you are. Monty and Jasper will be with me, I'll be back on Monday."

Bellamy sighed. He wanted to be the one going with Clarke out of town. It was a seven hour drive and on the other end of that drive, she'll be working all weekend. Apparently Clarke had complied to the hospitals director about her hours being cut. In an attempted to appease her, Clarke was being sent on a case in another city.

He had tried to go with her, but with Jake Griffin somehow alive, everything about the Pike case had to be reevaluated. Bellamy had asked Sgt Miller about leaving for the weekend. But Bellamy had been the agent tying everything together, they needed him.

"At least Monty is somewhat responsible." Bellamy muttered, his hands resting on Clarke's belly.

Clarke snorted, "Are you serious? Those two are almost as bad as you." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially since you told them about my fainting spell."

Bellamy shrugged, not at all sorry. He'd called both Monty and Jasper yesterday to reinforce the reminder of the world of pain they would be in if something happened to Clarke or the baby.

"I protect what's mine." He told her simply.

Catching the time on the wall clock behind Bellamy's head, Clarke knew Jasper and Monty would be down stairs waiting for her. "I gotta go." She gave him one more hug. "Keep me updated on my dad."

Bellamy nodded, handing Clarke her suitcase with wheels. He insisted she take it so she wouldn't have to carry so much stuff.

"It's only three days." Clarke reminded him. "I waited months for your cute butt to make it back to me."

"Some how I think this will feel a lot longer." Bellamy told her, watching Clarke make her way down the hall.

It took everything Bellamy had inside him not to run after her, bring her back inside, and keep her locking in the apartment till the baby comes.

.

When Bellamy arrived home to see Jasper and Monty's jeep in his driveway on Saturday, two days earlier than expected, Bellamy smiled. It had only been a few days and he could not wait to see his girl again.

Those good feelings didn't last for long. When Bellamy entered his unlocked apartment, he saw Jasper, Monty and Octavia standing in a circle in his living room talking quickly and quietly. The only person he wanted to see, wasn't there. He looked toward the bedroom, seeing if the light was on. He listened for the sound of water flowing from the shower head, but didn't hear anything.

"Bell." His sister gasped breathless, upon seeing him.

Bellamy's eye brows pulled down as he took in everyone face. Both boys looked about ready to throw up, while his sister looked about ready to hive him a big hug and never let go.

"Wheres Clarke?" He asked simply.

He watched his sister look at the boys, before looking back at him, only to shift her gaze to the ground moments later.

"We don't know where she is." Octavia said softly.

Bellamy had to lean forward to hear what she was saying. Even then, her words didn't compute in her brain.

"What?"

"We already called the cops-" Monty threw out, as if he couldn't contain the words.

Bellamy looked at the grew, his squinted eyes, flicking from face to face to face.

"The fuck did you call the cops for? Where the hell is _she_?" His voice raising at the end of his sentence.

"Bellamy listen." Octavia quickly walked across the room, to stand in front of her brother.

He looked down at her with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Under his breath he hissed, "Where the fuck is she?" His eyes trained on the two boys who were supposed to be taking care of her.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. Bellamy marched over, flinging the door open. He came face to face with two police officers.

.

"No! You don't know Clarke Griffin, ok?" Bellamy stood in front of the cops and his friends, hands pressed together. "She doesn't fucking disappear and not call me. And she sure as goddamn hell doesn't do that, while she'd pregnant with my kid!"

"Bell-" Octavia stood up, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder. "They're just trying to do their job," Afraid he'd make things worse.

"You mean like these two were supposed to be doin'? Looking after and protecting Clarke." He violently pointed two fingers at Jasper and Monty.

"Bellamy-" Jasper tried to apologize for the eighth time, but the glare he received stopped him.

The police men on the other hand, they were interested on what Jasper had to say.

"So tell us what happened the last time you saw miss Griffin."

Monty took the lead. "We dropped Clarke at the hospital she was assisting at. Like we had since we got there. Exactly seven hours later, like every time, we pulled up to the front of the hospital to pick her up."

"Okay, and then what happened on the night she didn't show up?"

Jasper took over. "I pulled up to the front of the hospital, usually Clarke is already waiting in the lobby for us. When we didn't see her we thought maybe she was trying to sneak in more time upstairs. But when he didn't hear from her, Monty went upstairs to check on her."

"I did." Monty picked up the story from there. "One of the nurses, they said Clarke had left at lunch time and hadn't come back. But then they said she'd left them a voice mail. It saw she wasn't feeling well and needed to take the rest of the day off. But she didn't call us and she didn't come back to the hotel... We don't know where she is." He said hopelessly.

Bellamy was fuming, pacing back and fourth in the living room. He couldn't sit still, his pregnant girlfriend, his baby was somewhere. Obviously something was wrong! If everything was fine, she'd be back at the hotel with Jasper and Monty, talking to him over the phone right now. But she's not. He's called her over twenty times in the past hour and nothing!

He'd had enough, Bellamy was in the military for god sakes. Why was he standing here like he didn't have his own resources, his own team.

But before he could get out the door, Jasper's phone went off.

"It's her." He shouted, overwhelmed with joy.

Bellamy turned around quickly, his legs moving fast, his hand reaching out for Jasper's cell.

"Clarke, oh my god you have no idea how worried-" Bellamy took the phone out of his hand, before he could finish.

"I know, please just don't call Bellamy yet- Let me do it-"

"Little too late." Bellamy snapped.

There was silence on Clarke's end. "Wait Bellamy? Where are you?" Confused as to how Bellamy could be taking to her, using Jasper's phone.

Bellamy scoffed. "Where the hell are you?"

He heard her take a deep breath, he could also hear a faint beeping in the background.

"Just don't get all freaked out-"

"It's already too damn late for that. I'm standing in the middle of our living room with the police, Jasper, Monty and O. The only person not accounted for is you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just woke up a couple minutes ago. I wanted to get to Jasper and Monty before they could freak you out. Guess I was a little late."

"No fucking shit Clarke." Bellamy pinched his nose, and threw his teeth asked. "Where are you?"

He heard Clarke lick her lips, "The hospital."

"You're back at work?"

"No. I had an accident. I'm not working, I'm the patient."

Bellamy nearly dropped the phone. His free hand moved to his hip.

"Where are you?" He whispered, suddenly weak.

"I'll text O the address. I'll give you the full story once you get here."

"Clarke." He warned.

"Everything will be okay till you get here, okay?"

"It's something with the baby." He didn't have to ask.

"Bellamy." She gasped, unable to hold back her sobs any longer. "I'm so sorry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Bellamy was freaked out of his mind. Clarke sounded like she was breaking and she was miles away from him. As he speed out of town, Octavia in the passenger seat all he could think about were the possibilities.

What had happened, something at happened to their baby. Which meant something had to have happened to Clarke. Did she loss the baby? She was too far along for a simple miscarriage. She would- oh god he didn't even want to think about her having to deliver their already gone baby.

After she'd broken down over the phone and told him she was sorry, he couldn't get anything else out of her.

While he was mad about her unexplained disappearance, he was a hell of a lot more worried and concerned for the health of Clarke and their baby.

"Bell no matter what happens, it'll be okay." Octavia tried to erasure, though she wasn't convincing.

Bellamy shook his head. "We don't know what happened O. i shouldn't have let her go on this dumb trip."

"I know blaming yourself is a Bellamy Blake pastime. But you can't blame yourself. You don't know what happened yet, just wait till we get all the facts."

"I have the facts. Clarke was having trouble before she left on this trip, she went missing for hours. Then when she turned up at the hospital, and their is something wrong with the baby."

"Okay but-"

"If she'd been home, with me. I could have done something to help."

Octavia shook her head. "Clarke's strong."

.

After hanging up with Bellamy, Clarke felt like she wanted to disappear. He'd sounded so furious when he'd picked up the phone. Clarke knew anger was the Blake's main emotion when feeling anything. Fear, sadness, pain, worry. It all presented as anger in Bellamy. Any negative heightened emotion.

Clarke tried to stay as calm as she could. It was still too early for this baby to come out, Clarke wanted to keep baby Nate inside her as long as she could. The calmer she was, the better chance she had at making that happen.

The doctors weren't so excited about her plan. They wanted the baby out for many reasons. All health risks at the moment were Clarke's. Something could tear and she could bleed out, She could go into cardiac arrests because of all the stress on her heart. She risked hemorrhaging and other scary words, if she hadn't been a doctor herself would have freaked her out.

Clarke knew all the facts. If she could keep this baby inside her for a couple more weeks, Nate would be viable enough to live. Premature sure, but he'd live.

But she also knew, the longer the baby was inside her. The greater the risk was that she might not get to live to see Nate.

Once Bellamy got here, and the doctors started throwing around scary words and talking about DNRs. Clarke knew he would push for her to get a c section and get the baby out.

It wasn't like Nate didn't have a chance if he were born now. But his survival was less likely. If she allowed them to take the baby out now, he would be in the hospital for at least a couple weeks in the ICU, until he was strong enough to come home with them.

Clarke didn't want that.

.

When Bellamy pulled into the hospital parking lot, he felt this weird calmness come over him. He'd spent the ride up panicking about Clarke and the baby. But now he was calm, he figured he had to be. Once he got inside and saw her, saw Clarke, Bellamy wanted to be strong for her. No matter what he was going to take care of her and it would be alright.

"Come on big brother." Octavia opened her door and stepped out into the cold of the night.

Bellamy nodded, picking up his pace as they walked toward the hospital.

.

Clarke had fallen asleep during her planning. She was trying to figure out how to explain everything to Bellamy, so he could see why she couldn't let the doctors preform a c section today.

But she knew him, and every conversation she ran threw in her head did not go her way.

Clarke opened her eyes, hearing her phone vibrate on the bedside table.

There was a couple texts from Jasper and Monty. But the newest was from Octavia.

 _we're here._ She'd texted.

Taking a deep breath to keep her heart rate calm, Clarke brushed the hair from her face and sat up a little.

Seconds later Bellamy and Octavia were in her room.

"Hi." Clarke's voice was rough from sleep.

She heard the relieved gust of wind Bellamy let out upon seeing her.

Clarke assumed she look at least a little decent if she'd gotten that reaction from him.

He would see monitors and an IV in her hand. He'd see a couple cords coming out of her blankets, nothing too crazy. Giving him a little relief.

"Clarke what the hell?" He ask, but his tone was soft.

Bellamy walked over tot he side of her bed, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Pulling on of the plastic chairs away from the wall, he sat next to her beside.

"I'm okay-" She smiled at him, cupping his cheek. "and Nate's."

Bellamy's hand covered hers over his cheek. He shook his head, kissing her wrist. Clarke was pretty sure he was doing that to hide the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Octavia asked, "What happened?"

Before Clarke had a chance to answer. Doctor Kim and his band of residence came into the room. Clarke tensed slightly. She knew when Doctor Kim couldn't get anywhere with her, he'd been waiting for Bellamy to arrive. Hoping the father of the baby would have some sway in Clarke's decision.

So Clarke looked at him blankly, glaring at him on the inside.

"Mr Blake?"

"Uh ya, Yes." Bellamy said, standing and shaking the doctors hand.

"Hi, I'm doctor Kim. I've been monitoring Clarke's condition."

Clarke wanted to punch the man, he was acting he'd told her she had cancer. All she wanted to do was protect her baby.

"So." Bellamy said. "What's going on?"

Dr Kim looked at Clarke. "You haven't talked with him yet."

Clarke licked her cheek, "He just got here." Her tone icey.

Bellamy and Octavia looked between the two of them, feeling the tension in the room.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, becoming nervous himself. He turned on Clarke. "You said you were okay."

"I am." She reassured him.

The doctor tilted his head at her. Clarke knew it was frustration to have a doctor as a patient. But she wasn't going to be bullied into something, when she knew there was another way.

"Mr Blake, why don't you take a seat."

Bellamy gave another suspicious look, between Clarke and the doctor before crossing his arms. He didn't need to sit, he'd sat threw the hours of driving to get here.

The doctor nodded, seeming to know that Bellamy was fine to stand.

"Clarke's condition is volatile."

The blonde watched as Bellamy's face scrunched up in worry and confusion. She continued to watch his face, as Doctor Kim continued to explain.

"Right now, both mom and baby are stable. We are monitoring them both closely. However we would like to keep them both as safe as possible." Clarke snorted under her breath, everyone's eyes fell to her. "In order to do that, we need to preform a c section, we would like to do that tonight."

"Ok." Bellamy nodded. "If you do the c section, they'll both be alright?"

"NO." Clarke cut in, sitting up fully. "Nate isn't strong enough yet. It is too early for him to live on his own. A c section is a last resort, we aren't there."

Even though they'd agreed to give the baby Millers first name, they'd always called him the baby. Selfishly, Clarke hoped that if she used the babies name, it would make it harder for Bellamy and the doctors to think of him as expendable. '

"Clarke, the doctor just said you'd both be fine. The baby would be a little early but-"

Clarke shook her head. "No, he wouldn't be. He needs a couple more weeks, if he doesn't get that, Nate won't make it."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, he could see the truth in her eyes and was now angry at the doctor. Bellamy looked back at the man, glaring.

Octavia decided to step in, seeing her brother losing his cool. "If it's not safe for Nate to come out now, what is the harm in giving him a couple more weeks?"

The doctor looked at Clarke, then looked between Bellamy and Octavia.

"Because of Clarke's pregnancy, and the couple of things I've seen on her file. This was already a high risk pregnancy."

"WHat?" Bellamy looked at Clarke.

"No, it wasn't." Clarke told him. "Every pregnancy had it's things. I'm no more high risk than anyone else."

"Until you're seizure." The doctor agreed.

"What?" Bellamy was no longer calm, all this information was flooding his brain and he didn't know what to do with it.

"It happened last night." Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand, trying to calm him. "It's why I'm here. I wasn't feeling right, so I left work early and went for a walk through the park. A women found me and called for an ambulance."

Dr Kim continued. "Because of the episode in the park. The placenta has teared, while it is fine for now, there is a serious possibility of it detaching. As well as some other fatal risks."

Bellamy sat down then, he had no feelings in his legs. All he could think was, him and Clarke were going to loss their baby. Unlike his sister, he hadn't caught on to what the doctor was really pushing for, and why Clarke was so defensive.

Octavia walked closer to Clarke, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"They don't want to do a c section because the baby is at risk, they want a c section because you are."

Clarke nodded up at her best friend, practically sister. hey both had tears in their eyes now.

Bellamy's eyebrows pulled together. "But he just said fatal risks."

He looked at Clarke, really looked at her. Looked at how defensive she'd been since the doctor had come in. How she'd turned down the idea of a c section because the baby was still too little. She hadn't once mentioned her own health in all this. She hadn't mentioned it to him, because she knew he wouldn't like the answer.

Getting back to his feet, Bellamy looked square in the eye of the doctor.

"You do the c section, tonight. Clarke will be fine."

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke demanded his attention.

"With any surgery this is minimal risk. But yes. Once it is done, your baby will be taken into the ICU and we will do all we can for him. If we don't operate, their is a very good chance we lose them both."

Clarke's hand grabbed Bellamy's shirt and pulled him toward her. Clarke was now on her knee's on the bed.

"Nate is too small. He will not survive surgery." She pleaded with him.

Bellamy looked down at her, already having made up his mind. "He'll be okay."

"No. No he won't. Bellamy I'm telling you, he isn't their priority."

Bellamy looked her dead in the eye. "But you're both mine. Clarke we can always try again."

Her heart broke at his words. She wanted to throw up with how finale his words sounded.

"No! We already have a baby. He's here and he's alive and he's safe."

"If having it, means losing you." Bellamy shook his head.

"It's not an 'it'."

"We'll come back in an hour. Give you some time to talk." Dr Kim said, ushering out his heard of residence.

The couple stared at each other, as the room was emptied, even Octavia went out into the hall.

"I can't believe you're even considering this." Clarke sat back down on her bum.

"There is nothing to consider." Bellamy told her. "I'm not losing you Clarke."

"You won't."

"The doctor said-"

"That doctor! Is a freaking new pup ready to cut into any flesh he sees. He's inexperienced, and he knows nothing. Medicine isn't new, their are drugs and things to help keep babies on the inside till term." Clarke explained. "He uses big words and scary terms like fatal because he wasn't to bully into getting his way."

Bellamy looked at her wide eyed. "You're telling me there is no risk here?"

Clarke shrugged. "Tomorrow I could get hit by a bus or fall getting out of bed and hit my head."

"Don't do that. You can't ignore this, this is happening now."

"I'm not having a c section, not now. Whatever happens, happens."

Bellamy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's bleak."

"That's life." She told him simply.

Clarke watched Bellamy as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. She watched his eyes move back and forth as he processed all the information she'd just given him. She thought he was coming over to her side, then he opened his mouth.

"No. I'm not risking it, you're having the c section."

Clarke let her face go blank. "No, I'm not."

"Goddamn it Clarke. This isn't like you going off with Lexa or you and I hiding away in the woods. This isn't a precaution. If you don't do this you die."

"And if I do, our baby died."

Bellamy took a deep calming breath, to keep himself from raising his voice again. He leaned forward and took her hands in his.

"We can have more babies Clarke."

Clarke smiled at him sadly, before she used the words she was hoping she wouldn't have to.

"My body my choice."

Bellamy looked at her, fury and pain in his eyes. Dropping her hands he kicked the chair away from him and stormed out of the room.

Octavia who'd been trying to listen in from the hallway, followed Bellamy down the hall.

"Bell wait!"

"She's just going to let herself die! She didn't even think about it!"

"I'm sure she'd thought of nothing else since she woke up in that bed."

"How could she do this?" Bellamy pounded his fist into the wall. "She's taking herself away from me."

"I don't think Clarke's thinking about it like that."

"Well that's what she's doing! She's not going to let them operate."

Octavia watched her brothers back hit the wall as he slid to the floor, looking around the empty hallway she joined him.

"I've lost her already."

"The doctors will take care of her Bellamy. Even if she doesn't get the c section tonight, they'll make sure she's alright."

Bellamy shook his head.

"After Miler died, after her dad. I know what it's like to live without her." Bellamy looked up at his baby sister. "I cannot live without her."

Octavia sighed, she didn't know what to say. Her heart was breaking for them. Because no matter how set Bellamy was on keeping Clarke alive, she knew how excited he'd been for this baby. To be a dad.

"I'm not doing it." Bellamy confirmed.

What do you mean?" Bellamy got up and stormed toward the elevators. "Bellamy!"

.

"Hi." Octavia said, stepping into Clarke's room.

"Hi."

Octavia walked across the room and sat in the chair her brother had been in.

"I need you to promise me that you won't die. Cause if I take your side and you die. I can't do that to my brother."

Clarke looked over at her best friend.

"I'm not going to die."

Octavia reached over, taking her hand.

"OKay then."

"OK." Clarke agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Not sure if I've already said this. But this fic will be ending at Chapter 30**

It had been three days. Harper had come down from their own hospital to over see Clarke's care. Clarke had wanted Dr Kim off her case since she woke up in the hospital.

Clarke was too unstable to be transferred, so that meant everyone had to come to her.

"The baby is healthy." Harper smiled as she finished her exam. "There hasn't been anymore tearing, your heart is strong."

"Check again." Bellamy demanded.

He'd been in a bad mood since he'd stormed out of the hospital room that first day. He was overbearing and down right demanding. Clarke had gotten her way, but Bellamy sure wasn't making it easy on her.

"Sure." Harper smiled at him, she was use to the demand by now.

But Clarke stopped her. "Bellamy she just said everything was fine."

"Well it isn't. If it was we wouldn't be sitting in a hospital in another town. We'd be at home in our own apartment. So, check. again."

Clarke crossed her arms, but lied back so Harper could take another look.

While the ultra sound was gliding over Clarke's swollen belly, the monitors started to go off.

Bellamy jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Just give me a second." Harper said, putting the tool down and going to the medicine cart.

"Ah!" Clarke gasped in pain.

She knew this feeling, she'd heard about it and saw it in her own patients. braxton hicks contractions. They were no big deal. unless your pregnancy was already compromised, like hers is.

"Harper!" Bellamy shouted, wanting to know what was happening.

"It's okay, I'm going to give her something to slow the contractions." She explained.

After the injection, they all stood still until the machine slowed and went back to a normal rhythm.

" _Clarke_."

The desperation in Bellamy's voice made Clarke pause. He was scared, all he could think about was the possibility of losing her. Losing the girl he loved and fought so hard to keep safe, and now she wasn't allowing him to do that.

Clarke's eyes began to sting as she fought off her tears. She'd been so blinded by the thought of her baby being taken away. She didn't think about the possibly that by putting their baby first, she would be hurting Bellamy so deeply.

She thought he'd get over it. He'd over react but then he'd come to see it her way. But he hadn't. He hadn't because he was so sure he was going to lose them both. He was use to being in control and here he had none. His girl, his baby and he had no say over anything.

"I love him." Clarke sniffled.

Bellamy sat down on the side of her bed, a hand on her blanketed thigh and the other going to her cheek.

"I know." He told her softly.

Harper and Octavia have each other a look, silently leaving the room to give the couple some space.

"I love you." Clarke sniffled. "I don't want to hurt you."

Bellamy leaned forward, his forehead connecting with hers.

"I don't want to live without you Clarke."

"You won't have to." She told him.

He smiled sadly, "I'm having a hard time believing that right now."

Clarke nodded against him, "I know."

There was a soft silence between them. They both thought about their life together. It hadn't been a full two years since they went away to that bunker. Now they were expecting a baby.

"I'm scared." She confessed.

Bellamy's grip on her tightened. "Me too."

"I want to wait till the baby is to term-" Bellamy sighed. "But I want you to be on board with it."

"Clarke."

"I don't want to spend these next few weeks sitting across the room from each other. The two of us not looking or talking to each other. I want to know that your with me."

"I don't want to loss you. Clarke I _can't_."

Clarke smiled, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"It might not be your choice."

"Hey. Look. I've been stable since I got here. As long as I stay stable I want Nate to stay inside. The moment I'm not stable I will have to be taken into the OR anyway. So I can promise that when that time comes, I'm going to fight like hell to be there with you to watch him grow up. I know it's scary, but I need you to believe in me."

Bellamy exhaled. "Princess..."

"Please." She whispered to him.

"I swear to god if you die on me."

He pulled her lips to his, kissing her for the first time in a week. She kissed him back just as softly.

.

The wait was long, nerve racking. After another three weeks, baby Nate was strong enough to come out. The only problem now was, Clarke was pushing for the non surgical approach.

"We can have the surgeon on standby."

Harper shook her head. "Clarke I know you'd rather a vaginal birth, it's just not the safest option."

"But it is an option." Clarke pushed.

Bellamy ran a hand down his face. "Clarke we did what you wanted. We waited. Can you please just listen to Harper, get the c section."

"I can do this naturally. I'm strong enough." Clarke tried to reassure him.

Octavia bit her lip, she'd watched Bellamy go along with what Clarke wanted for almost a month. He didn't like it, but he did. She could tell he was about ready to burst when Clarke said she didn't think the c section was what she wanted to do, against doctors orderders.

"Clarke maybe you should listen to the doctor this time."

The blonde shook her head. "You all know I'm a doctor too right."

"We know." Harper rolled her eyes. "Doctors make the worst patients."

"I let you get your way for 3 weeks, and even before that. Clarke I'm saying no this time and I mean it. Get the damn c section."

Clarke sighed loudly in frustration. "C sections risk infection and it's going to take me months to heal. I'm not even going to be able to pick up my own baby."

Bellamy put his hands around the foot of Clarke's bed. "Clarke I'm begging you. I'll be around to take care of you and Nate after, but I'm going to need you there and healthy in order to do that."

It was then that they all heard a gush of water. Clarke's eyes widened as she looked down, lifting her blankets up to see her thighs were wet.

"Harper, there's blood in the amniotic fluid." Clarke choked out.

"That's bad?" Not sure if blood with the fluid was unnatural.

The doctor quickly took a look herself, hitting the emerge button on Clarke's wall.

"The tear must have gotten worse. We need to go to the operating room now."

Harper started preparing Clarke for transport, as nurses rushed into the room to help.

"I can still have the baby naturally."

"No." Harper snapped, stopping everyone in the room. "Listen to me. You risk pushing this baby out, you will tear your uterus. Look honey, I know you had a picture in your mind of what this day would look like. But it cannot happen that way."

"Okay." Clarke sobbed, reaching her hand out she called for Bellamy.

"Shh, you're okay." He kissed the back of her hand. "You'll both be okay."

"I- I just-" Clarke's eyes fluttered.

"She's free bleeding in her abdomen." A nurse announced.

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouted.

"She's unconscious. Let's move." Harper commanded, and in seconds Clarke was rushed from the room. "Someone call the OB!"

.

"He's beautiful Bell." Octavia told her big brother.

Bellamy stood holding his son in his arms. He was less than an hour old, which is why he had to have a couple monitors hooked up to his small body. While he was a little earlier, Harper assure Bellamy that Nate was perfectly healthy, better than expected.

"He is." Bellamy nodded. "He had Clarke's nose."

Octavia smiled sadly at her brother. "They'll come get us when she's out of surgery."

Bellamy nodded. "We should call her dad."

"I already did. He's probably already halfway here."

"Okay." Bellamy let out a deep breath. "She didn't look good O."

"No one looks good under hospital light, besides Clarke's pale enough as it is." She tried to joke, to lighten the mood.

"She didn't come out of the C section with Nate. That means there were complications."

"They said she there was a tear remember. They have a couple other things to repair than normal. Harper won't let another happen to her Bell."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harper said coming up behind her.

Bellamy turned, pulling his son close into his chest. He tried to analysis his friends expression.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"She's being moved to post op now. But In about an hour or two they'll move Clarke back to a normal room, you guys can see her then." Harper smiled, liiking down at Nate. "She did great. We were able to fixer her up easy peasy."

Bellamy nodded, allowing himself to smile and relax.

.

While Bellamy couldn't bring Nate to see Clarke yet, Harper assured him that after all the tests were done, she would bring Nate right back to them.

"He's so beautiful Clarke." Bellamy smiled, telling her about their son.

"He really is." Octavia agreed.

Clarke gave them a small smile.

"Harper said she'll bring him as soon as they run all their tests."

Clarke licked her lips, feeling like she had cotton stuck in her cheeks.

"Is the doctor coming soon?" She lazily asked of Bellamy.

"Uh yea... Are you in pain, O go get a nurse."

"No." Clarke reassured him, putting a hand on her stomach. "Nate hasn't really moved in a while, I just want her to check and make sure he's okay."

Bellamy watched her, now completely confused. He watched Clarke move her hands around her belly, like she was feeling for the baby.

"Clarke you already had the baby."

The blonde looked up at her boyfriend like he told her a unicorn was going to walk into her room any second.

Octavia stood slowly from her chair. "I'm just going to step out, see if we can get an ETA on that doctor." She smiled to hide her fear.

Before she could get out of the room, the monitors that were connected to Clarke started to go off.

Bellamy stumbled back at nurses and doctors rushed into the room. He subconsciously felt his sister at his side.

"What's happening?" Bellamy demanded to know, though he felt weak in the knees.

The doctor took a second, his hands pressing on different parts of Clarke's stomach. "Crap. Call up and get us an OR. She's rebleeding."

"Rebleeding!?" Bellamy asked panicked.

Harper stepped toward him, as Clarke was once again rushed away from him.

"It's really common in cases like Clarke's. I'm going to do all I can for her." Harper quickly moved to catch up, but Bellamy stopped her.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "She better come back from this."

Harper looked at him, her eyes widening slightly in fear. "I have to go if I want to join them in the operating room."

Bellamy let go of her, sinking back into his sister.

"She'll be okay Bell."

"How many more times am I going to have to wait. Unsure if the girl I love, is going to be around to love me back?"

"Bellamy, Octavia. I got here as fast as I could." Jake Griffin said, coming into the room.

Bellamy noticed the blue bear in his hands, before Jake noticed that there wasn't a bed occupying the hospital room.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked, looking to Bellamy for answers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **MECH (Guest review) Thanks for your review, it made me smile. It also made me write this chapter and get it up soon than I would have :P Hope you like it, and I also hope you like the next three finale chapters.**

 **THIS chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get it out SO bad! Any requests, for what you might want to see if the last remaining chapters?**

The waiting was pure hell. Bellamy sat in the waiting room, his baby next to him, being held by his aunt. His grandpa sitting across the way. Bellamy wanted to hold his son, but he was shaking so bad he was afraid he might drop him.

It was almost three hours later when Harper came toward them. Bellamy's stomach dropped and he clenched his jaw. Harper's face was pale and her gown from surgery had faint stains of blood on it, as if she'd cleaned herself in a hurry.

Some how Bellamy found himself on his feet, waiting for Harper to say those words he didn't want to hear. He could feel his sister and Jake standing somewhere close by.

Baby Nate caught Harper's eye, the doctor looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Looks like someones just about ready to met their mommy."

Bellamy choked on the air that had been stuck in his throat. "She's alive."

Harper looked him in the eye and smiled. "Clarke's fine Bellamy. She's really excited to meet this little guy."

Bellamy wasn't one to show strong affection for just anyone. But he couldn't seem to help himself as he pulled Harper into a hug. He whispered his gratitude into her ear, and she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"I moved her into a privet room for now. Figured you all need the time together." She said to the small group. "Follow me."

.

Two surgery's really took a lot out of someone. But Clarke didn't care, she wanted to see her baby as soon as she woke up.

As soon as Bellamy walked threw the door, Clarke smiled. He looked so wrecked. His hair was wild, like he'd spent hours running his hands threw it. His eyes a little swollen from tears she assumed he'd cried.

"Clarke." He whispered in relief, bending down and giving her a hug.

"Told you it'd all be okay." She said weakly.

Bellamy pulled back and rolled his eyes in a way that told Clarke, he didn't think she was funny at all.

A coo came from behind Bellamy, grabbing both the new parents attention.

"Nathan." Clarke gasped, now searching for him.

Bellamy turned around, taking his son from his sister. Supporting his head, Bellamy held his tiny little body close to his chest. He watched Clarke's eyes find him, and watched her face light up as they took in their baby.

Harper moved around on the other side of the bed, grabbing an extra pillow and placed it under Clarke's arm. Because of the surgery, Clarke couldn't use her stomach muscles to help herself hold baby Nate. However, from a little assistance in the form of a pillow under her arm, Clarke could cradle the baby just fine.

As Bellamy leaned forward and positioned the baby against Clarke's chest and on top of the pillow, Clarke looked up at Harper.

"He's fine?"

"He's perfect." Harper assured the new mom. "All his tests came back positive and he's small but perfectly healthy."

Clarke nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked back at her baby.

"You did good mamma." Harper told her, before leaving the room to the family.

"He's got you're nose kid." Jake said from the far side of the room.

Clarke looked up, she hadn't noticed her dad was here.

"Dad."

"Thought it's hard to say if he'll keep your eyes or go brown to match Bellamy's." Jake continued with a smile.

"I'm happy you're here." Clarke told him, focusing back on her baby.

Bellamy whipped a strand of hair off Clarke's forehead, "We're glad you're here too."

Clarke looked up at him with a pout. "You two are going to out vote me on things now, huh?"

Bellamy smirked. "Considering that's all you two did to me the last 8 months. I think it's time Nate's on my side."

Clarke smiled back. "That's fine. I still have aunt Octavia on my side."

The women in question laughed, "Oh please, Bell. You know having one more penis on your side, doesn't mean you aren't going to cave in and do what Clarke wants you too."

Bellamy glared at his sister. "You know I thought you'd ditched the annoying little sister qualities once you grew up."

Octavia smiled sweetly. "I'll always be your little sister bell."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, but was smiling none the less. What did he have to be sour about. His girl was health and holding their new born son. His sister was happy and he couldn't be happier himself.

Pretty soon Jake left to go back home, taking Octavia with him. The two took Bellamy's apartment keys, they promised they'd set up everything so it would be ready for when Clarke and the baby could come home from the hospital.

.

Baby Nate was currently sleeping in Bellamy's arms, while he sat beside Clarke's hospital bed. Clarke had drifted off to sleep, on and off the whole afternoon. The medication she was on kept her sleepy.

Bellamy didn't mind though. Everything was at peace.

"I know you said you "couldn't lose me". You know you never did right?" Clarke muttered from her pace in bed.

"Clarke?"

"When we first met and I got poisoned in the woods, when I went off with Lexa, even when all I wanted to do was kill the guy I'd thought had taken my father from me. You didn't lose me."

Bellamy took a deep breath, looking down at their son, he stood and placed the small body into the baby bed in the room.

"Even if the surgery was too much." Clarke looked over at the sleeping baby. "He's half me you know."

Tears slipped from Bellamy's eyes. Maybe it was because today was a roller coaster of emotions, or that he'd held everything down for three weeks while Clarke laid up in that hospital bed. But it all seemed to be coming out now.

"That's not the same Clarke." Bellamy's voice shook, he pulled the chair right up beside Clarke's bed.

She smiled sadly. "I don't know, he seems tough. Wait a few years, he'll be giving you a run for your money."

"I know you were really mad at me, even after you agreed to wait on the c section."

"I was mad at the circumstances."

Clarke rolled, readjusting herself to face Bellamy full on. "Just because I had a baby and two surgery's in the past 12 hours, doesn't mean you have to be uber nice to me."

"Actually I think it means I do."

The blonde shook her head, tears of her own making her eyes shine. "It's okay that you're mad at me."

Bellamy looked down taking her hand in his, "I'm so pissed at you." Clarke nodded. "-But I love him."

"I know. I know it felt like I wasn't giving you a say."

"You didn't give me a choice."

"Because there wasn't one-" Before Bellamy could cut in, Clarke added. "From where I was standing, it was the only choice. Doing everything possible to save our baby."

"You were making the decisions but I had _everything_ to lose." Bellamy snapped.

Clarke new they had to do this now. Bellamy was little carrying so much emotion for the past month inside him, negative and positive. Clarke wanted to give him the chance to get it all out, express himself. Before they left and started their life together as parents.

"I know I've done a lot of things to hurt you int he past two years. I'm truly sorry, Bellamy. The only thing I can never be sorry about, is choosing to save Nathan."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Bellamy asked dropping Clarke's hand back onto her lap.

"Whatever you're feeling. I saw those same emotions on your face while Doctor Kim was talking to you. How destroyed you were that you thought you'd have to let Nathan go to save me. I also saw you struggle with the risk to let me carry for a couple more weeks, so Nathan could grow more."

"It was a lose lose for me, there were positives from where I was standing three weeks ago. I would have lost you either way."

"What?"

"If I'd somehow forced you to get the c section early. You would have _never_ forgiven me. If something had gone wrong and you- I never would have forgiven myself."

"I'm right here." Clarke took Bellamy's hand. "And your son is right here. So why are you still holding onto that anger?"

Chocolate eyes raised to meet deep ocean ones. "None of this feels real. Happy endings don't tend to tie up a story, not when you and I are concerned. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find everything gone."

"Happy endings are for fairy tales Bellamy."

He smirked, "With a nick name like Princess, _Princess._ A little fairytale magic could do you some good."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Not tomorrow, or the next day. After I get discharged from here, the only place I want to go, is home. With you and Nathan."

Bellamy leaned forward and kissed Clarke's lips softly.

"Whatever you want, _princess._ "

Clarke laughed softly, kissing Bellamy's hand that was intertwined with hers.


End file.
